Une nouvelle perspective
by Tata Grimma
Summary: Que se passe t il quand un "vrai" vampire découvre twilight? Attention, humour noir extra! Les âmes sensibles éviteront le chapitre 13... Dernier chapitre en ligne! Bon ben finalement y'a une suite...
1. Chapter 1

Je m'éveillais.

Enfin…j'ouvris les yeux, sortant de l'espèce de coma dans lequel j'étais plongé dans la journée.

Je m'étirai pour la forme. Mes muscles n'étaient jamais endoloris, jamais vraiment fatigués.

Je soupirai.

Une nouvelle nuit commençait, je devais aller chasser.

Je me décidai à me lever, pris une rapide douche, sentant l'eau couler le long de mon échine, chassant la transpiration rougeâtre de ma peau.

J'enfilai mon jean et passai mon éternel T-shirt noir. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans la glace par habitude. Je me trouvai une petite mine, cela me fis sourire. J'étais mort, comment avoir meilleur mine ? Un p'tit coup d'UV pour me redonner des couleurs ?

Dieu que cette blague était éculée, mais elle avait le mérite de me faire sourire tous les soirs.

Il était temps que je sorte.

J'attrapai ma veste sur le dossier de la chaise et passai la porte de la minable chambre d'hôtel où je résidais depuis mon arrivée dans la ville, 6 mois plus tôt.

Il allait falloir que je change de planque bientôt, le proprio commençait à devenir un petit peu trop curieux ces temps ci.

Je haussai les épaules en relevant le col de ma veste, essayant de cacher en partie mon visage de l'éclairage des néons de la rue.

Saletés de néons !

Cette invention me pourrissait vraiment la vie depuis une vingtaine d'années maintenant. J'en avais marre d'avoir à autant me cacher a cause de l'aspect presque fluorescent que prenait ma peau sous leurs éclairages.

J'aimais bien le quartier toutefois : les rebuts de la société se retrouvaient tôt ou tard ici.

Les alcooliques, les criminels minables, les hommes en quête de sexe payant, les drogués, les sans abris et même parfois quelques jeunes fugueurs égarés.

Ces derniers étaient rares toutefois, à mon grand regret. Leurs chairs étaient les plus tendres, leurs sangs étaient le plus doux et très rarement pollués par les différentes substances dont les autres habitants du quartier s'abreuvaient pour affronter chaque nouveaux jours.

_Hum…un sang plein de vie, jeune, pur…_

La salive me montait à la bouche rien qu'à cette idée, mais malheureusement pour moi, les fugueurs avaient généralement quand même assez de jugeote pour ne pas s'approcher d'ici.

Ce soir, je devrai me rabattre sur un vieil SDF putride.

Je soupirai.

Cela faisait 3 semaines que je me nourrissais sur cette population, et je n'étais pas satisfait.

Hier, j'étais même tombé sur une saloperie d'hémophile. Son sang trop clair m'avait laissé sur ma faim, me laissant un sentiment de frustration intense.

En plus ce vieil emmerdeur s'était vidé de son sang par la main : il avait agrippé sa bouteille si fort pendant mon étreinte qu'il s'était ouvert la main profondément en la cassant, et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. J'avais du lécher son vieux coup ridé et puant pour faire disparaitre les trace de ma morsure sur son coup, mais je n'avais pas touché à sa plaie a la main.

Les flics avaient rappliqué à un moment ou un autre, car son corps ne gisait plus dans la ruelle. Heureusement pour moi, les humains se soucient peu des uns des autres, surtout les flics, qui ignorent presque les sans abris, et ne font aucun effort quand l'un d'entre eux meurt.

Je dépassai la ruelle où l'hémophile avait péri sous mes crocs et me dirigeai plus bas dans la rue, à la recherche de ma nouvelle proie quand je vis une merveilleuse surprise sur le trottoir d'en face.

Une nouvelle !


	2. Chapter 2

Le sourire me vint instantanément aux lèvres.

C'était toujours un petit événement dans le quartier. Et une jeune en plus !

Je traversai doucement la rue en la détaillant.

Elle devait avoir 15 ans tout au plus et voulait visiblement se donner l'air plus âgée. Son visage était couvert d'une couche de maquillage vulgaire, cachant la fraicheur de ses traits. Les yeux soulignés d'un lourd trait de mascara et sa bouche couverte d'un immonde rouge carmin. Que ces humaines étaient stupides ! Ça ne marchait jamais, et il était facile de deviner leur âge véritable sous ce masque de produits de « beauté ».

Elle portait un petit caraco rouge qui mettait sa petite poitrine et sa taille en valeur, une mini jupe en jeans qui avait plus la taille d'une ceinture que d'un véritable vêtement, et elle s'était sentie obligée de se jucher sur des talons aiguilles de 12 centimètres.

Quand on se sent trop jeune dans sa tête, parfois on s'imagine que prendre de la hauteur sur des chaussures va vous grandir magiquement. Enfin, c'est que qu'une des filles m'avait avouée il y a quelques années, alors que je m'étais moqué de son habitude.

Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment ridicule dans son accoutrement, elle s'était affublée d'un minuscule sac à main à longue lanière et d'un sautoir autour du cou attirant un peu plus encore le regard vers ses seins.

Elle avait des jambes très appétissantes, nues, déjà offertes à ma gourmandise.

Elle me regardait approcher nerveusement, mais elle se sentit obligée de parler. Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche quand une voix la coupa.

« Salut beau blond, t'as besoin de réconfort ce soir ? »

Ça, c'était Margie, la matrone du quartier. La seule femme que les macs n'osaient jamais contredire. Plus de 100 kilos sur la balance, et une droite à décoller le cerveau de la boite crânienne. 43 ans d'existence légale, 120 ans de cynisme au bas mot.

-Ouais Margie, je me sens un peu seul.

-Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux ?

-Et bien Margie, si tu me présentais plutôt la petite nouvelle qui se tient à coté de toi ?

- Ok, abdiquât-elle. Crystal, je te présente Kay, tu verras, c'est un gentil. Kay, je te présente Crystal, je suis sure qu'elle te plaira.

La fille me détailla du regard, puis haussa les épaules.

-Bien, je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, dis-je en la prenant par la taille et en l'entrainant vers le motel derrière elle.

Je payai la chambre d'avance, histoire d'avoir la paix quand je sortirai. Je pouvais bien lui offrir la chambre pour la nuit, vu qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas.

Je constatai à regret que les maigres deniers que j'avais subtilisés sur mes autres victimes fondaient à vu d'œil.

Il allait falloir que je passe à une de ces saleté de banque d'ici peu. Je ne supportais pas d'avoir à faire aux employés de banque, ils gardaient la trace de tout, aussi je me débrouillais pour n'avoir à les rencontrer qu'une ou deux fois par an maximum. Néanmoins, avoir un compte dans un même endroit et qui se transmettait « de père en fils » depuis plus de 100 ans avait ces avantages. J'étais le sixième Simon Kaymen de la famille pour eux, et c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Ils ouvraient à ma demande leurs bureaux à des heures qui m'arrangeaient, et respectaient ma vie privée.

J'en étais à ces considérations, quand nous franchîmes la porte de la chambre.

C'était visiblement sa chambre attitrée depuis peu, son sac de voyage était à peine caché dans l'armoire. Un vieux sac du surplus de l'armée apparemment. Je ne comprenais pas l'engouement des jeunes gens pour des objets symbolisant la mort et la destruction.

Engouement ? Je devais faire attention à mes expressions, un jeune homme de mon âge n'utiliserait surement pas ce terme pour parler à ses contemporains, surtout dans ce quartier.

Je la regardai, elle me tournait le dos, tremblante.

Je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi, inspirant lentement l'air ambiant.

**oooooOOOOOoooo**

Juste un petit mot de l'auteur(e)...c'est à dire moi!

Si j'ai mis cette histoire dans la section Twilight, c'est qu'il y a une excellente raison, donc, pas d'impatience, vous en saurez plus dans les prochains chapitre (si jamais y'a quelqu'un qui a le courage d'en lire plus ;))

Ah, et oui, je tiens par avance de m'excuser aupres des fans d'Edward


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : **Tiens, j'étais prête à l'oublier, mais évidement les personnages de Stéphenie Meyer, appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Et** oh ! Une bonne surprise, une rewiev ! Sympa ! D'autant que j'apprécie également ce que fait l'auteur qui la laisse.

**Je** promets d'aller au bout de mon idée de départ, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je m'y tiendrais (d'ailleurs j'ai déjà écris sur papier plus la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu, par contre, je tape TRÈS lentement). Je sais où je veux aller, pas forcement le chemin exacte que je vais traverser pour y parvenir. J'espère en tout cas que le paysage vous plaira. J'espère même un peu que vous détesterez, j'espère en tout cas vous laisser une impression ;)

**C**ritiques constructives ou non sont évidement les bienvenues.

**S**ur ce (j'espère également pour vous que je ne l'ouvrirai pas trop souvent) Bon Voyage !

**

* * *

**

ooooOOOOOooooo

* * *

Elle était appétissante, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le soupçonnait probablement.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

« Bon, on devrait régler le problème de paiement tout se suite non ? »

Je souris.

-T'es nouvelle dans le métier ?

-Euh…Non, bien sur que non, je pratique depuis un bon moment, m'assura-t-elle en rougissant.

Je gardais le silence en sortant l'argent de mon portefeuille, posant les billets sur la table de chevet.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Crystal.

-Non, je parle de ton vrai nom, pas de celui que t'as donné Margie.

Je connaissais bien cette coutume, les filles s'imaginaient se protéger en cachant leur véritable nom, comme si elles espéraient qu'une part d'elle-même serait ainsi à l'abri de la boue de leurs vies.

Je la fixais dans les yeux. Elle déglutit lentement avant de me répondre dans un souffle.

-Julia, dit elle plutôt gênée semble t il. Oui, je sais, s'appeler Julia, et terminer sur le trottoir, c'est drôle, reprit-elle.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi elle voulait parler, mais je repris lentement.

-Bien Julia, on va pouvoir avancer maintenant.

Je me rapprochai d'elle lentement, ne rompant pas le contact visuel.

Je me penchai légèrement vers elle, elle se tendit.

J'ôtai ma veste dans un geste, puis fis passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête, reprenant immédiatement le contact.

Son souffle se fit plus court, appréhendant déjà le moment où je la toucherais. Je devais être son premier client, cette perspective me mettait vraiment en appétit. Je me penchai lentement vers sa mâchoire, inspirant profondément sentant sa peau réchauffer la mienne.

Je l'attrapai par la taille d'une main, colla son corps au mien, elle frissonna contre mon autre main qui remontait déjà le long de son bras, l'effleurant. Ma main glissa finalement derrière sa tête, je la tirai légèrement vers l'arrière, découvrant sa gorge. Je la vis fermer les yeux en se laissant aller. Ma bouche effleura le lobe de son oreille, puis je me penchai un peu plus contre son cou.

Elle expira lourdement.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, je sentis mes canines s'allonger, perçant ma lèvre inferieure sous le coup de l'excitation. J'inspirai une dernière fois pour sentir son parfum, puis j'enfonçai mes dents dans sa carotide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**: Madame Meyer est l'entière et unique propriétaire de ses personnages, je les emprunte juste un instant.

* * *

Son sang coula dans ma bouche et j'avalais goulument le précieux liquide.

Il était chaud, doux, délicieux.

Je sentais le cœur de Julia battre plus rapidement, me rendant plus fou encore. Elle avait voulu crier sans doute, mais maintenant sa bouche restait ouverte sur un souffle. Elle était prise d'une sorte de vertige, d'extase, je sentais son parfum se modifier à mesure que son corps éprouvait du plaisir à notre union.

Comme j'aurais voulu la vider de son sang entièrement, tout simplement, lui faire rendre son dernier souffle. Comme j'aimais tuer !

J'avais néanmoins acquis un total contrôle de moi, de mon appétit. Si je ne prélevais qu'une quantité, disons raisonnable, de son sang, elle ne serait que légèrement groggy le lendemain, l'extase que provoquait mon « baiser » ferait le reste, embrumant sa mémoire, lui faisant croire que je n'avais pas bu son sang, mais que nous avions connu une extase commune due au sexe à la place. Quand je sentis qu'elle perdait conscience, je ralentis.

Je senti tout à coup une boule se former au sein de mon estomac, une sensation de vertige que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

La petite pute était une camée ! Merde, j'allais mettre des heures avant de revenir d'un état quasiment apathique.

Merde ! C'était de l'héroïne en plus ! Elle avait l'air pourtant saine, ses bras ne portaient pas de traces de piqures apparentes. Je me maudis pour avoir oublié qu'on était pas obligé de se piquer dans le bras pour planer mais surtout pour avoir oublié qu'on ne devient que très rarement prostituée par plaisir.

Je repoussais une Julia inconsciente sur le lit, léchant ses plaies pour les refermer, puis, trop brumeux, je m'allongeai à coté d'elle.

J'étais là, à contempler le plafond fissuré, à me demander combien de temps cela allais durer, quand je tournai la tête vers la table de nuit.

Si mon corps refusait de répondre complètement à mes ordres, mon esprit lui était beaucoup plus clair à présent.

Je soupirais d'avance en attrapant ce que je pensais être une énième bible. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe l'esprit en attendant de pouvoir filer. Je regardais le livre et fus surpris.

Une pomme rouge m'était offerte en guise de couverture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** : oui, Stephenie Meyer est une déesse à l'imagination fertile, on le saura, n'empêche que j'aime bien MON Kay, et que même si les autres personnages lui appartiennent, elle ne l'aura pas celui là !

**Ah**, au fait, mon beta reader à moi tient à s'excuser en personne : c'est sa faute à lui si les 2 textes précédents contiennent des fautes ; il avait promis de les relire avant que je les publie, mais il l'a pas fait…Comment ça, j'ai qu'à savoir conjuguer toute seule ? Comment ça, j'ai qu'à pas te demander de le faire quand le réveil sonne a 5 heures du mat' ? Tu sers à quoi alors ? AH ? A m'aimer ? Bonne réponse !

* * *

Jamais je n'avais vu de bible plus évocatrice.

Je finis par comprendre que c'était probablement un livre personnel de Julia. Je lu le titre : Twilight.

Cela ne me disait rien, mais il faut avouer que je m'étais lassé de l'actualité littéraire depuis longtemps maintenant. Je soupirai mais j'ouvris le livre qui avait du être lu un grand nombre de fois d'après l'état dans lequel il était.

Au moins, cela me changerait.

Cela parlait d'une jeune fille, de son arrivée dans un bled paumé, (je hais les bleds paumés) de sa difficulté à s'intégrer dans un nouveau lycée, (je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds) de jouer la comédie humaine habituelle pour appartenir à un groupe (même moi, quand je veux, je fais mieux). Bref, rien de bien passionnant. Pourtant, un passage sur une famille qui avait l'air tout aussi exclue qu'elle retint mon attention au moment où j'allais abandonner ma lecture.

Une famille pale, mystérieuse, inaccessible pour le reste de la communauté, voilà qui m'intrigua. Je me laissai piéger par l'histoire quelques instants de plus, me demandant où l'auteur voulait en venir.

Julia commença à s'agiter.

Je me maudis un instant en constatant que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de la dévêtir pour qu'elle pense qu'elle avait accomplie son m'attelai à la tache promptement, puis je quittai la chambre sans bruit, récupérant au passage mes vêtements.

J'avais une réputation toute spéciale parmi les collègues de Julia.

J'étais le client qui leur faisait perdre la tête et la soirée, car quand l'une d'elle montait avec moi, elle ne ressortait pas de la nuit, manquant du même coup d'autres occasions de se faire de l'argent. En contrepartie, pas l'une d'elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas pris son pied avec moi. Je ne les fréquentais qu'occasionnellement toutefois, leur sang étant toujours trop impur, parfois même malade pour que je puisse m'en repaitre de tout mon saoul.

Margie me jeta un coup d'œil en me voyant ressortir du motel.

-C'est bien que tu ais été son premier client, elle aura moins peur des suivants.

-Tu le savais donc ?

-on ne peut rien cacher très longtemps à Margie mon choux, tu le sais bien.

_Bien sur que si Margie, on peut te cacher un nombre incalculable de choses, mais tu n'en auras jamais conscience._

-Bonne nuit Margie.

-Bonne nuit mon chou. La prochaine fois, viens me faire un gros bécot, tu sais que je suis toujours disponible pour toi.

-j'y penserai Margie.

J'aimais bien me nourrir sur Margie, sa corpulence me permettait de me servir davantage que sur les autres, bien que son organisme soit toujours plein d'alcool. Elle buvait pour ne pas se noyer dans sa propre vie je suppose.

Je regagnai mon hôtel, j'avais un peu perdu la notion du temps et ne voulais pas prendre le risque de voir le soleil se lever. S'endormir en pleine rue n'était pas conseillé si je voulais avoir la chance de revoir une autre nuit.

* * *

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**

* * *

  
**

Vous n'attendiez pas que je lâche tout sur le point de vue de Kay sur Twilight en 2 secondes quand même ? C'est mal me connaitre, je suis une sadique (mmmmmoooouuuuuuaaaaarrrrrgggggg !)

Oui, je sais, les chapitres sont ridiculement courts, mais bon, sur le papier, ils prennent vachement plus de place, et en plus, faut que je m'arrête de temps en temps a cause des crampes que je choppe aux doigts…que voulez vous, c'est le grand âge…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer **: Oui, tout le monde est au courant que c'est Stephenie Meyer qui à eu l'idée de Twilight et de ses personnages, je m'amuse seulement un peu avec.

* * *

  


Je m'éveillais.

Je repris ma routine, m'attaquant à un jeune caïd qui avait eu le malheur de vouloir m'attirer dans une ruelle sombre. Ce crétin était chargé de cocaïne.

La drogue dans son sang me donna comme un léger coup de fouet, (mais provoqua des légers tremblements et une certaine paranoïa) et je me sentais trop nerveux pour rester cloitré dans mon quartier, aussi je marchai vers des coins plus présentables de la ville. Au moins ici les néons n'étaient pas aussi omniprésents. Les éclairages publics dominaient, et je pus me redresser légèrement. Je flânais un long moment, la tête perdue dans la contemplation du trottoir.

La ville avait tellement changée que j'en fus un instant dérouté. Je me rappelais avoir déjà vécu dans ce coin pendant une période, mais devant l'ampleur des changements, je me demandais si c'était il y a une cinquantaine d'années ou plusieurs siècles en arrière.

La rue s'était élargie, les trottoirs étaient propres, les bâtiments bétonnés et modernes avaient remplacé les constructions d'antan. Il se dégageait une impression d'ouverture, de liberté d'insouciance et de force dans cette nouvelle ville.

Merde, depuis quand vivais-je à ce point en ermite dans les quartiers sordides des villes pour ne pas avoir vu ces changements ?

Bon d'accord, c'étaient les coins qui eux ne changeaient jamais vraiment. Ces endroits existaient dans chaque grande ville dès lors qu'on ne détournait pas les yeux. La pauvreté y était le meilleur remède au progrès : là où elle était, il fallait des décennies pour que le « modernisme » du reste du monde y fasse une véritable percée. D'ailleurs, le plus souvent ils n'arrivaient à attirer que le pire de toutes ces évolutions, il n'y avait qu'à voir les néons.

Ici, ils ne faisaient que s'intégrer dans ce nouveau paysage urbain, ils n'en constituaient pas l'éclairage le plus fiable. Là bas, leurs lumières glauques et presque tamisées posaient une chape de plomb sur l'ambiance. Ils ne repoussaient pas les ténèbres, ils les soulignaient, les accueillaient en leur sein, les faisaient grandir. J'aimais d'ailleurs ces lieux pour leurs constances, comme des points de repère quasi intemporels.

Ils me renvoyaient à ma propre noirceur et j'en étais heureux.

Je regardai les gens autour de moi. Si nombreux dehors à cette heure tardive de la nuit que je m'en extasiai.

Depuis quand les magasins étaient-ils ouverts à une heure pareille ?

Je devais vraiment vivre reclus pour ne pas mettre rendu compte de la métamorphose que la société humaine avait subie.

Dehors, ce n'étaient pas des parias, et des exclus mais des gens dits « normaux » qui se mouvaient.

Je regardai encore émerveillé autour de moi quand mon regard effleura la devanture d'une librairie.

Tiens ? Le livre de Julia.

* * *

  


Oui, je sais, à ce niveau, c'est plus du sadisme, c'est de la torture, mais bon,demain la suite ^^ (Et en plus, quand j'écris des trucs trop longs, je finis par barrer la moitié du texte quand je le relis, tellement j'ai l'impression de me perdre des heures en répétition)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer** : Stephenie Meyer viendra me botter le cul si j'ose prétendre que ses personnages son en fait a moi.

* * *

Pour un peu, j'aurais pu me mettre à croire au destin.

J'hésitai un instant, puis me décidai à rentrer dans le magasin, me disant que j'allais m'acheter le livre qui m'offrait toujours son fruit gourmand en guise de couverture.

La lumière était plus crue et je m'efforçai de me faire discret. Ma peau trop blanche attirait parfois la curiosité.C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu de foule en colère brandissant flambeaux et faux en ma direction depuis quelques siècles, mais certaines habitudes ont la vie dure.

J'attrapai rapidement un exemplaire de mon livre, quand je m'aperçus du nombre de jeunes gens dans la librairie. Ils tenaient quasiment tous le même livre à la main, pas celui que je venais de prendre, mais un qui avait sur sa couverture une grosse reine blanche et un pion rouge disposés sur un échiquier.

Je haussai mentalement les épaules devant tel phénomène, et tachai de me faufiler le plus rapidement possible vers une caisse.

C'était tellement difficile de résister à leurs effluves, ils avaient tous l'air si _sains._

Je posai l'argent sur le comptoir et me retournai rapidement pour sortir de cet endroit. Je craignais de ne pas pouvoir résister longtemps à la tentation de les massacrer tous jusqu'au dernier. Cela n'aurait pas manqué d'alerter des gens au dehors, cela était certain.

Une frêle jeune fille se jeta littéralement sur moi, des livres plein les bras, alors que j'avais presque atteint la sortie. Elle se cogna et fis chuter sa cargaison sur le sol sous le choc.

-Oh, pardon, je ne voulais vraiment pas vous bousculer.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Je voulais sortir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, mais je m'efforçais de sauvegarder les apparences.

-Et zut ! Moi qui voulais les racheter pour avoir des exemplaires en meilleur état, voilà que je les nique avant même d'avoir pu en profiter ! Sérieux, faut que j'arrête de faire ma Bella. Elle riait légèrement.

-Oh, un autre fan ! Continua t elle en m'avisant.

-Euh…

-Houa, trop cool, un vrai vampire ! Trop bien fait !

Je restai un moment estomaqué, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je venais visiblement de me faire démasquer, et devant beaucoup de monde en plus, et par quoi ? Par une gamine qui devait avoir à peine 13 ans !

Je commençai à regarder autour de moi avec inquiétude.

-Hé ! Anna ! Viens voir, y'en a un qui a trop assuré question cosplay, et dire que t'as pas voulu qu'on le fasse ! Non mais viens voir j' te dis ! Lui manque plus que les fringues et les yeux topazes et il serait parfait !

La gamine en face de moi, qui abordait avec fierté un t-shirt arborant un grand « TEAM EDWARD » en lettres rouges faisait de grands signes en me désignant du doigt.

Je ne comprenais pas son brusque excès d'enthousiasme, et je me sentais acculé. J'avais envie de lui arracher la tête puis de m'enfuir en courant.

Une gamine blonde un peu plus âgée que l'autre s'extirpa de la foule. Sur son t-shirt un gros « TEAM JACOB » s'étirait sur sa poitrine.

Elle me toisa quelques secondes des pieds à la tête.

-Mouais, mais il à les cheveux trop long ! Déclara-t-elle.

Je regardai autour de moi, pour voir si d'autres personnes aux alentours avaient entendu cette conversation, craignant qu'on s'intéresse de trop près à ma personne quand à mon grand effroi, je vis…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer** : Blablabla… Stephenie Meyer, blablabla… les personnages sont pas à moi mais les siens, blablabla….vous avez compris.

* * *

**oooooOOOooooo

* * *

  
**

Ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

Leurs figures pales ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs identités. Ils n'attendaient probablement qu'une occasion pour attaquer. J'étais un mort en sursis.

Je me ramassai un peu, par pur réflexe, prêt à subir la première règle avait été brisée, je le savais, j'avais merdé. Et dire que je croyais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

-Houa ! Tu la fait trop bien la position d'attaque, on jurerait que t'es prêt a bondir !

Je détournai un instant les yeux de mes trop nombreux adversaires pour à nouveau regarder la gamine, complètement interloqué. Cette brunette était décidément agaçante, ne se tairait-elle donc jamais ? Si l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas encore remarqué cette brisure de la règle, j'étais certains qu'elle signait mon arrêt de mort avec ses jacassements incessants.

-Mouais, mais il n'a pas vraiment l'air dangereux. Je veux dire que quand Meyer les décrit , ils sont comme des bêtes prêtes à bondir. Manque le grognement, et là, ça serait peut être bien.

Je me statufiai un instant, puis, tout doucement, je compris ce qu'elles venaient de dire.

Elles croyaient que je me _prenais_ pour un vampire, pas que j'en étais un !

Je détaillais mieux les autres immortels, pour voir s'ils avaient compris la situation. C'est là, que je vis vraiment.

C'étaient des gosses peinturlurés de blanc, pas des vampires ! Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvais bien signifier ?

Je sentais qu'il fallait que je réponde quelque chose aux morveuses.

- Euh…merci, lançai-je à tout hasard.

-Tu vas à la conv' de vendredi prochain ?

Décidément, je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elles me racontaient.

-Pas sur, croassai-je presque.

-Il _faut_ que tu viennes, je suis sure que tu peux gagner le cosplay !

-Non, déclara la dénommée Anna. Il a pas vraiment le look en fait, mais il pourrait être classé, ça c'est certain.

J'adore quand on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas juste à coté…L'envie de lui arracher une tête à cet instant précis se fit plus forte encore.

-Euh, là je dois partir, essayai-je de les interrompre. Il fallait que je parte avant de perdre toute contenance.

-Ok, mais bon, j'te laisse l'adresse de mon blog, passe me voir et laisse un message si le cœur t'en dit. Y'a toutes les conv' recensées dessus en plus.

-Oui, bien sur, répondis je sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais si elle me laissait son adresse, je n'allais pas rater l'occasion de passer la voir lorsque j'en aurais l'opportunité. Elle avait vraiment l'air délicieuse. Et puis, ça lui apprendrait à insulter un vampire !

Elle sorti un téléphone portable de son sac et me regarda.

-C'est quoi ton adresse e-mail ?

-Je déménage souvent, alors laisse moi la tienne et je passerai te voir ok ?

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de dire une énormité, ce qui était probablement le cas d'ailleurs, sans que je puisse comprendre exactement pourquoi.

-Ok, tu la notes ?

-C'est que je n'ai rien pour écrire, mais dis la moi, je retiendrai.

Elle me tendit plutôt un bout de papier sur lequel elle venait de noter quelque chose.

-Voila, ça c'est mon site, n'hésite pas à venir, y'a plein d'autres garçons ne t'inquiète pas ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton alias ?

-On m'appelle Kay, répondis-je en me demandant le pourquoi de cette question. Elle allait ensuite me demander où se trouvait mon refuge sans doute, plus rien ne pouvait me choquer désormais.

-Moi, c'est IWANNABEBELLASWAN, trop originale hein ? M'annonça t elle d'une traite, on reste en contact hein ? Elle parlait en sautillant presque sur place, c'était déroutant.

Je la remerciai vaguement et me précipitai dehors.

Non, décidément, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce monde nouveau, trop de questions restaient apparemment insolubles. Trop d'expressions étaient incompréhensibles.

Pourquoi donc de jeunes gens voulaient se faire passer pour des vampires ?

Pourquoi trouvaient-ils nécessaire de le faire dans une librairie aux yeux de tous ?

C'était qui comme genre de parents pour affubler leur fille d'un nom pareil ?

C'est quoi un cosplay bordel ????

La tête pleine de ces questions, je rentrai vers mon quartier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer** : Stephenie Meyer, sa vie, son œuvre…etc… etc…

* * *

Il me fallu un bon moment pour me convaincre que je n'étais pas suivis par un autre immortel.

Je finis par me détendre un peu, et je rentrais à l'hôtel, histoire de réfléchir calmement à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je m'étais étendu sur le lit, fixant le plafond qui virait au jaune par manque d'entretien.

Je ne prêtais qu'une oreille distraite aux bruits provenant des autres chambres.

Je faisais le point sur la soirée.

Premièrement, je m'étais cru perdu. J'avais cru que ces gamins étaient d'autres immortels prêts à me jeter aux quatre vents pour avoir manqué de discrétion quand à notre existence.

C'était un ragot qu'un vampire avait porté à mon attention il y a des années de cela, alors que nous nous étions retrouvés coincés dans un bateau pour voyager vers les Amérique. Des « gens » de notre espèce auraient pris le parti de cohabiter pour pourchasser efficacement tous les briseurs de secret. Venant d'un vampire se faisant appeler « l'Empaleur », je n'avais fait que rire à ses soit disant grandes révélations.

Toutefois, à la vision de ces visages pales dans la foule, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'y croire un instant.

Ensuite j'avais découvert l'étendue des changements de la société. Les humains ne s'enfermaient plus à double tour la nuit. Les parents ne protégeaient plus leurs jeunes en les mettant en lieu sur dans leur foyer. Ça, c'était une excellente nouvelle.

Par contre, les gens parlaient beaucoup plus des vampires qu'avant. Ça, je n'étais pas sur de savoir si cela était une bonne chose.

Se pourrait il que certains d'entre nous aient violé la sacrosainte sainte règle : « Ne jamais laissé soupçonner les humains que nous existons réellement », la seule que l'on ait pris la peine de m'apprendre ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les jeunes s'amuseraient à se peindre le visage de la sorte ? Voulaient-ils vraiment se faire passer pour l'un d'entre nous ?

Et pourquoi aucun vampire ne les en avait empêché.

Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Non, décidais-je. C'était impossible que la règle soit enfreinte à ce point, sinon, je ne pourrais plus me promener dans les villes sans qu'une bande humaine de « chasseurs de sorcières », comme ils se faisaient appelés à l'époque, ne me poursuive pour me détruire.

J'étais confus. Pendant l'inquisition, nombres d'entre nous s'étaient fait attraper par ces groupes d'hommes qui « savaient » que nous existions réellement (eux non plus ne tenaient pas à ce que la majorité connaisse notre existence, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi). Mais les choses s'étaient calmées en apparence depuis des siècles maintenant, pour peu que l'on reste discret.

Je me demandais même parfois si les chasseurs existaient encore, je n'en avais pas croisé depuis des lustres en tout cas.

Même si je m'étais montré d'une discrétion exemplaire, je pensais que j'aurais du en voir arpenter mon quartier de temps en temps.

Mais rien, personne.

Bon, décidais-je, ils ont du finir par se faire tous éliminer depuis le temps, et personne n'avait pris le relais, de peur que les suceurs de sang que nous étions ne se remettent à se défendre contre leur attaques la plupart du temps pitoyables (si j'avais du affronter un tel groupe vraiment préparé je ne serais plus là pour en parler) ou par ignorance.

Je me détendis un peu. Je rêvassais toujours, quand j'entendis un choc étouffé sur la moquette à coté de moi.

C'était le livre que j'avais acheté plus tôt dans la soirée.

Je n'avais pas fait attention en le posant sur la table et il avait du finir par être entrainer par son propre poids.

Il faut dire que les coups sur le mur provenant de la chambre d'à coté avaient dus aider.

Mes voisins mettaient beaucoup d'enthousiasme à mélanger leurs fluides, et les cris quasi hystériques de la femme commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs.

Si ils continuaient, j'allais leur montrer comment MOI je prenais mon pied !

Je contemplais le livre gisant sur le sol un moment, puis j'allai le ramasser, me disant que je n'avais rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire ce soir. Et puis, il me fallait sortir ses idées de meurtre de la tête.

Je repris ma lecture à l'endroit où je m'étais arrêté la vieille.

* * *

Juste une question, comme ça en passant, comment fait on pour faire sauter une ligne a ce foutu logiciel, parce que pour le moment, il ne veux pas m'écouter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer** : Stephenie Meyer est l'unique responsable de la création de l'univers de Twilight, je n'y fait que m'y promener un peu

* * *

J'entamais un nouveau chapitre.

De quoi parlais ce livre en fait ? De vampires ?

Non, c'était trop éloigné du mythe classique. J'avais déjà lu une ou deux fois des ouvrages parlant de nous, et nulle part nous ne pouvions sortir à la lumière du jour. C'était un fait tellement établi que personne ne le remettait jamais en cause.

Certes, la sorte d'hypnose que provoquait mon regard quand je fondais sur ma victime ressemblait bien un peu à ce que le héros faisait subir à la fille, mais je me serais nourri sur elle à la première occasion, je n'aurais jamais mis de distance devant une proie aussi offerte.

Malheureusement le soleil allait interrompre ma lecture, je le sentais.

Je m'assurais donc que les tentures sombres que j'avais installées sur la fenêtre étaient toujours en place, puis je me déshabillais, ne voulant pas que ma transpiration journalière tache mes vêtements. Je me recouchai ensuite sur la bâche en plastique qui recouvrait mon lit.

J'attendais que l'aube fasse de moi un cadavre.

.

Je m'éveillais

.

Ce soir là, je repris ma lecture au lieu de partir en chasse immédiatement.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas _besoin _de chasser tous les soirs, mais j'avais du affronter une disette une fois, et je ne tenais absolument pas à répéter l'expérience volontairement. Néanmoins, la nuit était jeune, j'aurais le temps de partir plus tard, décidais-je.

Je continuais donc ma lecture en repensant à ce que j'avais déjà perçu.

Le mec avait les yeux qui changeaient de couleurs apparemment….Information oh combien indispensable hein ? Bah, soupirais je, on verra bien.

L'héroïne me tapait un peu sur les nerfs mais je me consolais en m'imaginant la vider de son sang dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'elle s'y trouvait.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait passer comme temps à s'apitoyer sur elle-même….

Elle était tellement idiote que quand elle voyait un véhicule lui arriver dessus, elle ne cherchait même pas à se sauver.

Bon d'accord, il eut été peu probable que cela serve a quelque chose, mais elle aurait pu quand même ESSAYER.

Du coup, c'était le bellâtre qui avait du s'y coller.

Bon, grande force, cela nous faisait au moins un autre point commun. Mais au lieu de l'achever discrètement pendant qu'ils étaient isolés, il ne l'avait même pas touché. Décidément, peu probable que ce soit un vampire, c'était même de moins en moins sur.

Le passage à l'hôpital me renforça dans cette idée. Aucun vampire digne de ce nom n'aurait pu résister à autant de sang étalé…surtout au point de devenir _docteur_.

Et puis, pour quoi faire ? Sauver des humains serait futile, ils finissaient toujours par pourrir dans leurs tombes, leurs sangs se figeant et finissant par se dissoudre. C'était quand même un peu triste de gâcher ainsi un bon repas.

Ensuite, rien.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les autres humains, et j' eu droit à un passage type « vacances à la plage » avec en prime de la drague….pfff, ça commençais à me gonfler là.

Il y avait bien une allusion aux vampires, mais bon, si c'était ça la clef de l'énigme de cette famille, c'était n'importe quoi.

Par contre, la nunuche faisait des recherches avec ce qu'elle appelait « moteur de recherche » sur un « pc ». Je me surpris à frissonner mentalement en constatant qu'elle y trouvait tout à notre sujet. Les humains avaient accès à trop de savoir ! Comment cela était possible ? C'était quoi ce « internet » ? Un truc de chasseur de sorcière ?

Je commençais à paniquer sérieusement quand je fis le rapprochement entre les mots écrits et ce que l'on m'avait dit la veille.

La brune avait parlé d'email non ?

Il fallait que je me renseigne plus à ce sujet.

Cela avait un rapport avec les ordinateurs apparemment.

J'avais entendu parler de cette invention, mais une machine permettant d'effectuer des calculs, cela ne m'avait pas intéressé à l'époque. Il y avait eu apparemment beaucoup de progrès depuis : avant il fallait un hangar pour abriter une seule machine, et là l'appareil tenait sur un bureau. En plus, la machine ne faisait pas que débiter des calculs abstraits, mais semblait capable de permettre de communiquer.

Je me promis d'apprendre plus de chose à ce sujet et repris ma lecture.

L'héroïne était bizarre pour une humaine, elle se doutait que le mec était une créature à part, pensant même qu'il était effectivement un vampire, mais elle décidait sur un coup de tête que cela n'avait aucune importance. Sans doute une suicidaire...

Peu de temps après cette gourde se jetait dans le piège de prédateurs humains, le héros se trouvait alors dans l'obligation de la sortir encore une fois de là. S'il s'agissait effectivement d'un vampire, ce dont je doutais de plus en plus, c'était certainement pour mieux se la mettre sous la dent.

Je n'aurais jamais hésité à massacrer et les prédateurs, et la fille. Il se contrôlait trop pour être honnête.

Bon, même en admettant qu'il avait décidé d'épargner sa vie à elle (allez comprendre pourquoi…..), il aurait au moi du tuer les minables de la ruelle. C'était logique non ?

La suite me donna tort.

Le héros, Edward, ETAIT un vampire! Pas un vampire classique, certes, mais un vampire quand même.

Je notais ce qui nous séparait. Il n'était pas détruit par la lumière du jour, ne dormait pas (une pointe de jalousie transperçait un instant mon cœur), se nourrissait sur des animaux (quel dégénéré ! Comment pouvait-on s'infliger ça volontairement ? Les animaux sont infects, puants, absolument pas nourrissants, aucun intérêt. Masochiste ce mec), pouvait lire les pensées (ça, j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire, me rappelant avec délice la panique que je pouvais provoquer quand je le voulais. Comme cela aurait été doux d'être en plus certain de la terreur de ma victime, comme cela aurait encore augmenté mon plaisir.) et il faisait parti un groupe qu'il qualifiait de « Famille ».

Quel concept étrange.

Nous étions des êtres solitaires par essence, jamais un autre vampire et moi-même n'avions été capables de partager un terrain de chasse plus de quelques semaines (et encore, en chassant vraiment TRES loin et en s'efforçant d'oublier la présence de l'autre). L'affrontement était inévitable.

Je repensais à mon propre créateur.

Il m'avait fait naitre au monde de la nuit par solitude, je supposais, mais nous n'avions même pas pu nous entendre plus de quelques jours.

Il avait semblé déçut que sa tentative de se créer un compagnon de chasse échoue à ce point, mais il m'avait semblé stupide de ne pas anticiper que son projet était voué a l'échec.

Nous n'étions pas nombreux pour cette raison : il fallait être fou pour envisager de partager ses proies.

Aussi notre population se régulait d'elle-même. Créateur et création finissaient généralement par tenter de s'entretuer. Il était rare que la séparation ne se termine pas par la mort définitive de l'un des deux.

Nous n'étions pas destinés à la meute. Notre nature profonde, comme l'instinct de propriété étaient toujours les plus forts.

Et j'en étais heureux.

* * *

Bon, je vais peut être devoir publier de manière un peu moins intensive. Déjà que mon Beta Reader râle et que j'ai l'impression de le négliger, je ne vais probablement pas continuer à me battre avec ce site avec argne (j'ai vraiment des difficultés pour que chaque chapitre soit publier correctement du premier coup). En plus, taper au propre me prend un temps infini alors que j'ai d'autres trucs à faire (un bébé à m'occuper pour les curieux). Ce n'est en aucun cas un chantage, mais les chapitres arriveront de façon moins rapide, j'ai promis d'aller au bout de l'histoire, et au moins par respect pour les deux personnes qui me lisent régulièrement, je le ferais. Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier à être en ligne aussi rapidement. Par contre, j'avoue être devenue un peu accro aux review….alors si le cœur vous en dit, un p'tit encouragement ne serait pas de trop (et merci Istehar, rien que tes réactions me pousse à taper plus vite... )

Au fait, on pourrais m'expliquer comment faire apparaitre un double espacement (genre sauter une ligne) avec ce logiciel, parce que moi, j'y arrive toujours pas

....

Bon d'accord….je poste là suite du point de vue de Kay dans la soirée si j'ai au moins une review, promis ;) (Je suis encore plus accro que je le pensais, par contre, pas de relecture du Beta Reader qui dort déjà, le pauvre….) Mais, ce sera le dernier (pas encore eu le temps de taper les autres au propre…j'en suis a à peine 2 chapitres de finir sur papier je pense, et je veux finir avant que mes idées s'embrouillent) à l'être si rapidement, ça c'est sur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer** : J'autorise officiellement Stephenie Meyer à venir me botter le cul pour avoir fait ça à son univers ! (mais que elle hein ? je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec le derrière pelé parce que la moitié des lecteurs de cette fanfic aurait soudain décidé de venir me rendre une petite visite)

* * *

**oooooOOOOooooo

* * *

  
**

Je repris ma lecture, et j' eu du mal à ne pas sourire.

Le vampire était apparemment tombé amoureux de la petite humaine.

.

C'était d'un ridicule consommé!

.

Jamais l'un d'entre nous n'aurait pu se retrouver rabaissé à ce niveau. Comme si ce genre de sentiments humains pouvait encore exister dans nos corps morts…

Nous étions des chasseurs, des prédateurs, pas des mauviettes au cœur tendre. L'étalage d'autant de mièvrerie à ce sujet me faisait ricaner. Comment pouvait-on sérieusement envisagé un tel phénomène ?

.

Par contre, j'étais aussi curieux que l'humaine de découvrir pourquoi Edward (tu parles d'un nom…) devait se cacher du soleil puisque cela ne le réduisait pas en tas de cendres.

J'arrivais au passage de la clairière et je hurlai littéralement de rire quand il apparu que le héros "scintillait" au contact direct du soleil.

.

Une vraie petite fée, manquait plus que les ailes de mouches !

.

Non, sérieusement…_**briller**_ ? C'est réservé aux chochottes ce truc, pas aux vrais mecs. C'est d'un ridicule...

.

Remarquez, si c'était moi qui avait avancé dans la pleine lumière à ce moment là (en admettant que je puisse sortir par temps couvert), je me serais transformé en beau flambeau éclairant.

Mais au moins, je serais mort en homme, je n'aurais pas ressemblé à une danseuse exotique tombée dans un bain de paillettes.

Je me marrais en m'imaginant chopper ce mou d' Edward pour l'accrocher au plafond par le calcif en le laissant tournoyer légèrement au soleil.

.

_Oh ! La belle boule à facettes !_

_.  
_

Je restais des heures à rire bêtement, comme cela me fis du bien ! Je n'avais plus connu ça depuis des lustres. Je me demandais même si j'avais déjà ri comme cela auparavant.

A la réflexion, jamais.

.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans cet état de quasi convulsion quand je ressenti les premiers picotements dans ma chair.

Le soleil se levait dans moins de 5 minutes.

Merde ! J'avais raté l'heure du repas.

Demain j'aurais vraiment faim.

Je me maudissais de ne pas avoir fait attention, mais j'étais ravi.

.

Quelque chose avait rompu la monotonie de mes nuits.

* * *

.

C'est bien parce que Istehar (j'espère que tu as ri en lisant ça aussi ;)), ai été si impatiente que j'ai trouvé le moyen de publier du premier coup, par contre, la mise en page et les fautes...

La suite ? Ben je finis de la taper des que je peux, promis (j'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, mais je ne l'étais pas complètement depuis le début …). C'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais presque entièrement retapé (jes les tape, les relis, les corriges, vire la moitie des trucs parce que redondant, retape, change des choses aux derniers moments, re-relis, regonfle mon chéri avec des "tu veux pas me relire et corriger?" et finalement, me bats avec cette saloperie de logiciel qui ne me laisse pas d'autres choix que de mettre des points pour signifier des doubles espacement....bref, un truc vachement rapide à faire...Mais pourquoi je vous explique tout ça au fait?)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : L'auteur de twilight est Stephenie Meyer, qu'on se le dise !

* * *

Je m'éveillais, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je repris mon parcours habituel : préparation, sortie, repérage de la proie du soir (un minable SDF mais plutôt clean. Je ne voulais pas approcher les putes trop souvent, j'aurais finis par me faire remarquer par un quelconque mac) et je me gavai de son sang, le laissant dans un triste état, mais avec quand même une chance de survie.

Cela aurait pu être ennuyeux à la longue, et ça l'était d'une certaine manière. Cette chasse n'avait rien d'excitant, mais c'était un faible prix à payer pour boire le liquide le plus délectable du monde tout en préservant ma tranquillité.

Je marchai un peu dans la rue, me mêlant à la faune usuelle, puis quand la comédie humaine me sembla avoir assez durée, je rentrai finir le bouquin.

.

J'en étais à la scène de la clairière.

.

Ah ! Edward commençait enfin à se comporter comme un vrai prédateur ! Jouant avec sa proie, lui laissant voir sa vraie puissance, sa vraie nature, laissant parler sa colère !

Il allait enfin passer à l'acte ! Enfin, je pourrai savourer en même temps que lui la peur, l'incompréhension, la terreur de la proie. Il avait bien caché son jeu jusque là, mais maintenant, l'humaine allait voir ce qu'il en coute de vouloir fricoter avec un immortel !

Oui!

Oui!!

OUI!!!

.

NOOOOONNN ?????

.

Je ne peux décrire le sentiment de frustration intense que je ressenti en me rendant compte qu'il s'arrêtait au meilleur moment…

_Il est malade ce type_ !

Il se contentait de la renifler au lieu de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

Décidément, je ne le comprenais pas.

Je ne nous trouvais plus de point commun.

Puis vint l'horreur.

.

Je lus « puis ses lèvres de marbre froid se posèrent sur les miennes ».

Je rêvais où il embrassait vraiment son humaine ?

Non seulement il ne la tuait pas, mais en plus il faisait _**ça**_ ?

Il attendait quoi à la fin ? De mourir de faim ?

Est-ce qu'un humain embrasse une vache avant de se taper un steak ?

Surtout qu'apparemment il avait trouvé une putain de proie premier choix, directement servie pour le plaisir de ses papilles.

…_..Espèce d'impuissant !_

_.  
_

Le chapitre suivant fut pire.

Non seulement il ne la tuait toujours pas, mais en plus il avait vraiment l'air d'y prendre plaisir, comme si la vie de la greluche importait vraiment.

C'était un malade mental, le sang d'animaux avait du le rendre complètement fou, c'était la seule explication plausible.

Sa « famille » était aussi pathétique que lui.

Comment pouvaient ils seulement accepter que l'un d'eux révèle leurs véritables natures à une humaine ? Pourquoi ne réglaient ils pas le problème eux même ?

N'y avait-il donc aucun vrai vampire dans ce bouquin ?

Non mais pour quoi nous faisaient-ils passer bordel ?

.

Une lampe de chevet fut réduite à néant sous mon poing rageur.

Je jetai cet apocryphe contre le sol.

On avait fait une grosse farce de la vie des immortels, je n'allais pas continuer à nous voir humiliés de la sorte !

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour me laver de cet affront, que je me débarrasse de cette humanité que l'on voulait m'imposer, que je tue !

* * *

.

Je viens de faire lire le treizième chapitre à mon chéri, sa réaction ? « Euh, non là, je pense vraiment que tu devrais changer de catégorie, faut le remettre pour public averti », donc, je publie et à la moindre review me le demandant, je fais ce qu'il me suggère.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer** : Hello, My name is Stephenie Meyer, and I speak very well english….Quoi ? Personne n'y croit ? Bon, ben alors je peux plus prétendre que ses personnages sont les miens

* * *

Je sortais pour laver l'affront fait à mon espèce. Un humain allait devoir payer.

Je pris ma voiture, un vrai tas de boue que personne n'aurait songé sérieusement à prendre la peine de voler.

Je me dirigeai hors de la ville, partant loin, je garai ma voiture sur un chemin de traverse puis me mis en chasse à pied.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, je trouvai ce que j'étais venu chercher : un randonneur complètement isolé.

Il avait fait un feu et avait monté sa tente pour la nuit.

Il regardait le foyer, me tournant le dos et ne m'avait pas encore remarqué.

Il portait l'une de ces immondes chemises à carreaux de trappeur

Il devait faire dans les 1m80 et paraissait sportif d'après la taille de ses avant-bras et de la largeur de ses épaules. Si j'avais été un humain, il aurait pu avoir le dessus.

Un fusil de chasse était posé à ses cotés

_Parfait, il essayera peut être de se défendre…._

- Bonsoir, lançai-je d'une voix sourde.

Je le vis sursauter en entendant ma voix. Il se retourna brusquement en se relevant. Il avait une quarantaine d'années.

-oh merde ! Vous m'avez foutu une peur de tous les diables vous savez ?

-Ah oui, me moquai je.

-Oui, j'ai un instant cru qu'un ours s'était approché.

-Non, pas d'horrible ours en vue, juste moi

Il respira profondément, en souriant, sans doute pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ignorait encore que j'étais de loin le plus redoutable de tous les animaux du coin. Pour sa défense, je mesurais 10 bon centimètres de moins que lui, sans arme visible, plus jeune certes, mais je savais par expérience que mes yeux clairs, mon visage juvénile et mes longs cheveux roux me donnaient un air presque angélique.

-Tu fais quoi dans le coin mon garçon ? Tu t'es perdu ?

Ce ton paternaliste m'irrita.

-Non, je vous cherchais.

-Tu me cherchais ? Son ton se fit méfiant.

-Oui, répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Je laissais s'écouler quelques secondes, profitant de cet instant.

-Pour vous tuer bien sur.

-Hein ?

-Tu as exactement 10 minutes pour prendre de l'avance.

-Hein ?

-Plus que 9 minutes et 58 secondes, 57, 56,55…

Il avait vu quelque chose dans mon regard qui lui disait que je ne plaisantais pas.

Sans plus attendre, il commença courir. Son instinct de gibier lui soufflait d'accélérer et de partir le plus loin possible de moi. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de prendre son fusil, dommage pour moi.

Je souris pour moi-même.

Oh, que cela allait être doux !

Je mourais d'envie de lui sauter immédiatement dessus, mais je parvins à me retenir, savourant par avance sa peur.

Je m'obligeai même à tenir ces foutues 10 minutes.

.

. oooOOOooo

.

J'aurais du lui laisser une heure.

Il est vraiment trop facile à pister.

Une petite pointe de vitesse pour le rejoindre rapidement.

Quand je suis à moins de vingt mètres de lui, je ralentis.

Cet imbécile essaye vraiment de se cacher derrière un arbre au lieu de courir ?

Je m'approche sans faire de bruit perceptible pour ses pauvres sens humains.

Sa respiration est erratique, sifflante, son odeur saturée de transpiration froide, son cœur bat à tout rompre.

Ce son est doux.

J'ai un instant peur.

Et s'il claque d'un arrêt cardiaque avant que je m'occupe de lui ?

Déplaisante perspective.

Il a l'oreille collée à son téléphone portable.

Essaye probablement d'appeler des secours.

Est-il à ce point stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que personne ne viendra assez rapidement ?

-Un roux, cheveux roux et long….1m70 environ…..75 je pense….la vingtaine maximum…T-shirt noir, jeans….yeux bleus ou vert, j'ai pas bien vu…il a l'air malade, vachement pale....OUI, puisque je vous dis que je sais qu'il va me tuer !

Ma bête grogne.

Je vais avoir mon signalement épinglé dans tous les commissariats de l' Etat à cause de cet abruti.

Pourquoi a t il fallu qu'il me décrive à ce point là ?

Il ne peut pas se contenter de courir, comme les autres ?

-Tu viens de me foutre vraiment en rogne là.

Je respire contre son oreille.

Je lui arrache le téléphone de la main, le met en pièce dans la foulée.

Il a un hoquet de stupeur

Il se fige complètement.

-Dommage, moi qui voulais juste m'amuser un peu, là je suis d'une humeur vraiment massacrante.

Je fais lentement le tour

Me mettre en face de lui.

Il ne bouge toujours pas, mais ses pupilles se dilatent un peu plus.

Ce manque de réaction ne me convient pas

Je veux qu'il lutte.

Je veux qu'il tente de se protéger, pas qu'il se retrouve aussi inerte !

-Bou !

Sa tête se cogne contre l'arbre derrière lui.

Décidément, aucune réaction de guerrier.

J'attrape son cou d'une main,

serre

de plus en plus fort

lentement,

Je le soulève facilement.

-Vieux crétin impuissant.

Je le secoue légèrement comme une poupée de chiffon.

Je le lance négligemment sur le coté.

Son corps s'écrase dans un bruit mat contre un arbre.

Il retombe sur le sol.

Contrôler ma bête

Ne pas te laisser sortir

Pas encore

Chut, je sais

Je sais

Il m'énerve aussi.

Vraiment aucune coopération.

Bon, va falloir qu'on s'amuse tout seul.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?

Une pause pour savourer l'instant.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir ?

Il a du mal à reprendre sa respiration, cherche à avaler de l'air à travers sa gorge tuméfiée.

Il rampe pour s'éloigner de moi.

Je le laisse partir un peu, lui laisse croire qu'il a une chance de survie.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te cacher ?

Un hoquet de surprise, les mouvements de fuite s'accélèrent.

Je fais un pas dans sa direction.

-Tu crois que vais te laisser partir ?

Il se retourne sur le dos, histoire de me voir venir.

-Pitié !

Je rigole, il entre enfin dans son rôle.

-Tu sais ce qui me peine le plus dans cette histoire ?

Non de la tête.

Bouche ouverte.

Pas un son n'en sort

-C'est que tu n'as même pas lutté. On ne sait jamais, t'aurais pu gagner.

Il voit un espoir.

Je me rapproche.

Je me penche sur lui.

Il se rappelle qu'il a des poings.

Il se rappelle que ses jambes ne servent pas qu'à marcher.

Il tente de me donner un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Je fais semblant que ça fait mal.

Je me plie.

Il décroche un couteau de sa ceinture.

Il le plante dans mon corps.

Il essaye.

Mon corps est trop dur pour la lame

Elle se brise

Un morceau s'enfonce dans sa cuisse.

Il hurle

Le sang

Le sang

Le sang

Rouge

Partout

Rouge

Boire

Non !

Attends !

Contrôle !

Savoure !

Regarde ses yeux !

Attrape-le !

Oui ! Comme ça !

Enfonce ta main dans sa poitrine.

Casse ses cotes.

Sent le sang chaud qui entoure ta main

Enfonce un peu plus.

Trouve son cœur.

Maintenant !

Trouve sa gorge !

Arrache la peau!

Bois !

Bois !

Chaleur.

Bonheur.

Nirvana.

Complet

Je suis complet

Enfin.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : Stephenie Meyer a créé Twilight, ainsi que les personnages qui le peuple.

* * *

J'emmenai le corps flasque et vide plus profondément dans la foret. Je savais que le temps qu'on le repère, mère nature aurait fait son œuvre et qu'il serait quasiment « recyclé » comme on dit aujourd'hui.

Je revins au campement, le démontai et emmenai le matériel avec moi.

J'avais trouvé presque cinq cents dollars dans son portefeuille, une carte de permis de chasse au nom de Mark Wilson et une carte de donneur de sang.

Cela m'amusa beaucoup : Il avait voulu sauvé la vie de quelqu'un par le sacrifice de quelques globules rouges et j'avais comblé ses espoirs visiblement.

Il y avait aussi les clefs d'un véhicule dans sa poche et je m'y rendis en remontant sa piste depuis son campement.

Il avait une sorte de pick-up monstrueux et noir, avec de gros phares sur le toit.

Je fouillai le véhicule, espérant trouver un peu plus de liquide et j'étais tombé sur une espèce de gros livre en plastique à couverture rigide et épaisse sous le siège passager.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ?_

Quand je l'ouvris je vis juste une sorte de machine à écrire plate surmontée d'un écran noir.

Où mettait-on les feuilles dans ce bidule ?

Je décidai sur un coup de tête de l'emporter pour l'étudier tranquillement chez moi. Je jetai à l'arrière du véhicule les accessoires de camping, puis je retournai vers ma voiture d'un pas tranquille. La nuit était encore longue, je n'avais plus aucune raison de me presser, j'avais eu exactement ce que j'étais venu chercher.

_Ah ça, c'est pas ce petit rigolo d'Edward qui aurait fait ça !_

Je m'arrêtai un instant, sonné.

J'étais bien en train de me comparer à un personnage de bouquin ? Non mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'avais drôlement du me faire chier ces dernières années pour que je retrouve encore à penser à un vampire inventé de toute pièce par un humain.

_Bon, je sais ce qui t'arrive._

_Tant que tu n'auras pas fini de le lire, d'aller au bout de l'horreur, tu vas rester bloquer la-dessus. Comme la fois où tu as voulu ABSOLUMENT buter le père Noël. Quand tu as fini par en choper un, tu t'es calmé tout de suite après. C'est juste que tu es légèrement compulsif et obsessionnel. Pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais bon, faudra faire gaffe à tes centres d'intérêt, c'est tout !_

_Rentre chez toi, fini ce putain de bouquin, délivre toi de ton obsession et reprends tes activités habituelles. Tu ne vas pas gâcher ton éternité pour un bouquin à la con non ?_

J'arrivai à ma voiture, me débarbouillai du sang collé sur moi et prenai les vêtements de rechange dans mon coffre. Il faudrait que je pense à racheter un stock de t-shirt, je commençais à en manquer.

Pleins de ces bonnes résolutions, je m'installai derrière le volant et pris la route pour rentrer chez moi.

* * *

.

Je sais, je sais, les chapitres sont toujours aussi courts, mais j'avais besoin de souffler un peu. Le prochain arrive ultra rapidement (mon Beta-Reader a le super pouvoir « relecture rapide »)

Et merci pour les review, sans elles, je ne lui taperais pas autant sur le système pour le convaincre de corriger mes bêtises.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer** : Twilight=Stephenie Meyer. Equation simple non ?

* * *

Je garai mon véhicule dans une ruelle.

Je ramassai mes affaires sales sur le siège passager, les fourrant dans un sac ainsi que la machine en plastique, puis je me mis à arpenter le trottoir rapidement.

C'est alors que Julia attira mon attention. Elle était en bas de mon hôtel et semblait guetter quelqu'un. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle s'approcha de moi en souriant.

-Bonsoir Kay.

-Bonsoir.

Elle portait toujours sa jupe en jean et son maquillage ridicule, mais elle avait passé un top rose sans manche.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Euh…te parler.

-Je suis là, je t'écoute.

-On pourrait pas en discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

-On pourrait aller dans ta chambre peut être, reprit-elle.

Non, certainement pas : les tentures tendues contre ma fenêtre et la bâche en plastique sur mon lit ne manqueraient pas de la faire s'interroger, aussi stupide soit-elle.

-Et pourquoi je ne te paierais pas un morceau plutôt ? Tu as l'air affamée.

Pieu mensonge, mais cette fille était une junkie après tout, son argent devait passer dans la came en presque totalité. Et puis, j'étais d'une humeur plus joyeuse.

-Si tu veux, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je l'emmenai donc dans le seul endroit du coin où s'assoir qui proposait de la nourriture à la place d'alcool. Une sorte de fast-food répugnant qui n'attirait quasiment personne.

Elle se commanda un menu et je pris une quelconque boisson, histoire de jouer la comédie humaine jusqu'au bout.

J'avais de l'entrainement : quand on reste longtemps dans un endroit, il faut de temps en temps faire semblant de manger comme tout un chacun, et ce devant les autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quand à ses réelles habitudes alimentaires. Il suffisait ensuite de réduire la nourriture en miettes et de faire semblant de boire. Je dois avouer que l'apparition de ces nouveaux gobelets en carton opaque m'avait facilité la tache depuis quelques temps.

Elle s'assit à une table pendant que je réglai la note. Elle avait choisie la plus isolée.

Elle dévora son sandwich en me regardant silencieusement.

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi Julia ?

-Euh…je ne sais pas comment te demander ça, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son plateau.

- Vas-y, on va pas y passer la nuit non plus.

-Et bien, j'aimerais savoir si, par hasard, tu cherchais pas une régulière ?

Mais de quoi voulait-elle parler ?

-Pardon ?

-Euh… tu sais ? Une fille comme moi, mais que….tu fréquenterais plus régulièrement.

J'étais perdu

-je ne te suis pas là, avouais-je.

-Euh…En fait, c'est Margie qui m'a expliqué comment ça marche.

-Et bien tu accouches ?

-Et bien ….disons …que tu deviendrais mon seul client, mais qu'en échange, tu paierais tous mes frais.

-Et pourquoi je voudrais ça ?

-Ben, j'ai parlé avec les autres filles, et à ce qu'il parait, t'es réglo comme mec…et pis, on s'est vraiment éclaté ensemble non ? Je veux dire…vraiment. Alors je me suis dit que peut être, tu voudrais qu'on remette ça. Moi en tout cas, je voudrais bien.

Cette petite droguée pensait-elle vraiment que j'avais pris un tel pied avec elle que je renoncerais aux autres ?

-T'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant, mais bon, vu que je suis là, t'hésites pas si jamais ça te tente.

Si j'avais pu vomir, je crois bien que j'aurais rendu sur la table tout ce que j'avais bu depuis une semaine. J'avais l'air si pathétique pour que même une souillon pareille pense qu'elle était assez bien pour moi ? Que je puisse m'enchainer à une créature aussi immonde qu'elle ?

Je sentais une envie de lui arracher les boyaux monter en moi.

-Oh, t'as acheté un portable ?

-Hein ?

Je suivis un instant son regard, il désignait ma machine à écrire.

- Ben ouais, je t'avais jamais vu avec. C'est un quoi ?

-j'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé.

-Oh, je pourrais t'aider à le déverrouiller si tu veux, j'étais douée pour ce genre de truc à l'école.

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai déjà réussi à l'ouvrir.

Je ne voyais pas où était la difficulté.

- Oh, fit-elle déçue.

-Écoute Julia, t'es une gentille fille, mais je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de te fréquenter plus que ça, tu comprends ?

Soit elle comprenait maintenant, soit elle allait mourir, c'était simple. Seule la vision de Margie resserrant la surveillance discrète qu'elle exerçait sur les filles si l'une d'entre elle venait à mourir me retenait. Aucune envie de la voir débarquer alors que je me nourrissais. Je voulais bien être patient, mais fallait pas pousser.

-C'est pas grave, se reprit Julia, mais bon, si tu changes d'avis, je suis là hein ?

-Ouais, je note.

Je sortis du fast-food, la laissant finir son repas, inconsciente de la chance qu'elle avait d'être simplement encore en vie. Je rentrai dans ma chambre. Le soleil se levait dans moins d'une heure, et je dus me contenter de laver mes affaires pleines de sang dans le lavabo avant de m'étendre.

* * *

oooOOOooo

Ah ba non, finalement il l'est pas si long que ça…enfin bref, review si le cœur vous en dis (même pour me houspiller de perdre plein de temps à raconter n'importe quoi ;)) et pour la suite ? Ben, elle avance ! On peut meme dire qu'elle arrive de suite (quand je vous dit qu'il à des supers pouvoirs mon Beta reader a moi...)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer : Oui, j'ai lu twilight, (et j'ai beaucoup aimé contrairement à ce que mon récit pourrait laisser penser) oui, je sais que tout vient du cerveau de Stephenie Meyer, mais ça n'empêche pas de délirer un bon coup hein ?

* * *

Je m 'éveillais

Il pleuvait sur la ville.

Je grognai un peu. La chasse ne serait pas facile ce soir. Les humains se méfient de la pluie, ils se réfugient à l'intérieur.

Bah ! Il y aurait toujours un clodo pour refuser d'aller en centre d'hébergement, même par ce temps. Par contre son taux d'alcool crèverait le plafond.

.

Je lançai un regard noir à ce foutu bouquin qui me narguait.

Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Je n'avais pas très faim ce soir, le brave type de la nuit dernière m'avait rempli plus que je n'avais osé l'espérer.

Je décidai de suivre les bonnes résolutions que j'avais prises la veille.

Je repris ma lecture où je l'avais laissée.

.

L'histoire de ces vampires, le pourquoi de leur mode de vie me fit sourire. « Je ne veux pas être un monstre », tu parles d'une excuse bidon. T'es un monstre mon gars, rien d'autre. Enfin, si t'était un vrai vampire hein….

Quand je lu qu'Edidounet n'avait que 100 ans, je me pris à être surpris.

Il avait beaucoup de force pour un être aussi jeune. Ma peau ne s'était durcie qu'au fil des siècles, et la force qu'il avait démontré en arrêtant un véhicule en plein élan ne m'était venue que très tard. Faire appel à la puissance de son sang est un acte difficile.

Bien sur que j'avais toujours été plus fort qu'un humain, mais c'était du à l'absence totale de douleur.

N'importe quel humain est en fait capable de casser un mur de brique d'un coup de poing, c'est juste qu'un fusible dans son cerveau l'empêche de le faire. Il anticipe la douleur et interdit aux muscles de pleinement agir. Cela n'a plus court lorsque que l'on devient vampire.

Je repris ma lecture.

Je passais rapidement les passages « romantiques » (aucune envie de supporter ça plus que nécessaire…et dire qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau…..brrr, j'en avais froid dans le dos) et je fis connaissance avec le reste de la famille.

Seule cette Rosalie semblait prendre toute cette affaire au sérieux, même si elle n'agissait pas pour arrêter ça. Encore une lâche sans aucun doute.

Le créateur de la « famille » avait 362 ans, un vrai jeunot comparé à moi, et c'était lui le responsable de tout le gâchis de leur existence à tous.

Il les avait entrainés dans sa folie.

C'était quoi cette histoire de « n'avait-il pas diné de gibier dans sa vie antérieure » ? C'était évident que le meilleur gibier de tous, celui pour lequel il était destiné, c'était l'humain ? Comment avait-il pu simplement imaginer faire de cette pratique dégoutante un mode de vie ?

Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de venin ? Une seule morsure et tu transformes un mec en vampire ? Pas pratique quand tu veux juste te caler une dent creuse. La population vampirique devait littéralement exploser !

Même les autres vampires qu'il avait rencontrés avaient essayé de le raisonner.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas mis fin à ses souffrances ? Mystère….encore des chiffes molles, probablement.

Et on osait appeler son comportement de la compassion ?

De la torture oui !

Que lui-même s'inflige ça, je pouvais l'admettre à la limite (il y a toujours des masochistes), mais de là à se créer en plus un compagnon de chasse pour ensuite lui limer les crocs avec ses idées stupides, alors là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

.

Puis vint le chapitre « base-ball ».

Ça démarrait mal : encore une scène guimauve. Et ce crétin de vampire qui « avouait » à l'autre cruche qu'il l'aimait….

Non mais, je vous jure ! Un vampire AMOUREUX d'une humaine ? Et pourquoi pas un chat tombant sous le charme d'une souris pendant qu'on y était ?

Puis après la fameuse partie de « base-ball en famille » (j'eu du mal a ne pas rire tellement elle était peu crédible. Et d'abord, comment les battes ne se brisaient pas sous l'impact ? On nous faisait un flan à propos d'un orage nécessaire pour couvrir le bruit, mais les battes, elles, restaient entières ? On frisait une fois de plus le ridicule), entrèrent en scène trois quasi vrai vampires.

Ah ! Enfin des gens selon mon cœur !

Des types qui n'essayaient pas de se voiler la face et qui, lorsqu'ils voyaient un bon casse croute, n'hésitant pas à essayer de se servir voyant que personne d'autre n'y touchait. Il avait raison ce James, faut pas gâcher !

Enfin, ils n'étaient pas vraiment très réactifs quand même.

Le James je le trouvais plutôt cool, presque autant que moi en fait.

Je l'encourageais à en finir avec ces dégénérés et leur petit joujou d'humaine.

La tentative de fuite des cinglés me gonfla, comme on dit aujourd'hui, mais le retour de James et son petit plan pour faire sortir l'humaine de sa cachette me plurent beaucoup.

Je l'avais moi-même utilisé à certaines occasions en quelque sorte.

Prendre un otage pour faire sortir les autres un par un, les désarmer, puis ensuite les massacrer tous jusqu'au dernier, c'est toujours un bon plan.

Ce type me donnait même une idée avec ses histoires de caméra vidéo, même si je me demandais s'il était bien prudent de garder des traces de ses chasses. Sans doute que non a la réflexion. Je soupirai de frustration.

Je ne fus même pas surpris par le dénouement de la scène. Bien sur que le héros gagnait, c'était d'un classique.

La fin du livre n'était qu'une succession de scènes plus mièvres les unes que les autres.

Je houspillai une dernière fois cette mauviette d'Edward pour ne même pas avoir le courage de transformer son humaine. Il attendait quoi à la fin ? Même pas foutu d'aller au bout de sa logique des choses pour que lui et sa « chérie » soient unis dans la non-vie et soit « heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » ? Au moins, on aurait été au bout de la niaiserie.

Je rejetai l'ouvrage par terre et plaçai mes mains derrière la tête. Je me demandai un instant pourquoi l'exemplaire de Julia avait été autant lu.

Comment pouvait-elle apprécier ce ramassis de conneries ? Sa vie était suffisamment claire à ses yeux pour qu'elle finisse dans ce quartier, alors qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à lire des « contes de fées » pareils ? Faudrait que je lui demande au lieu de spéculer dans mon coin.

J'en étais là lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

* * *

oooOOOooo

Oui oui, je tape la suite…je ne suis pas une machine merde !

Et un grand merci a Isethar qui as su m'expliquer comment dompter le « document manager » (couché toi !) qui voulais pas faire ce que je voulais ! Sans elle, y'aurais jamais eu ce chapitre ni les suivants.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer : Stephenie Meyer est une grande dame (euh, p'tet pas tant que ça en fait…elle fait quoi ? 1m70 ?) qui écrit des histoires très sympa à lire (je conseille vivement « the Host » à ceux qui l'auraient raté) et avec lesquelles je m'amuse un instant.

* * *

Les coups à la porte reprirent

Sans doute le proprio.

Je n'avais pas eu un seul jour de retard de loyer, alors pourquoi venait-il encore me casser les couilles ?

Déjà le mois dernier il avait prétexté un traitement anti-cafard pour pénétrer dans ma chambre. Traitement anti-cafard ? Il me prenait pour un con ou quoi ? Des rats se baladaient dans le couloir (tiens, ça aurait fait un bon repas pour les Cullen, c'est pas vrai je recommence….grrr) au moment même où il m'avait servi son excuse débile, alors essayer de faire croire qu'il se préoccupait de l'hygiène de son taudis était parfaitement risible.

Je m'habillai rapidement, essuyant en toute hâte ma sueur rougeâtre et couvrant d'un plaid le plastique de mon lit et j'allai ouvrir la porte en me promettant que ce coup ci, je le laisserais entrer. S'il tenait à savoir exactement ce que je fichais dans le quartier, j'allais me faire un plaisir de lui montrer.

Souriant déjà à cette idée, j'ouvris la porte.

.

Ce n'était pas le proprio, c'était Julia.

.

-'soir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Un vrai room-service.

Non mais sérieusement, ça existe vraiment les filles suicidaires alors ?

-Ben, comme t'es pas sorti aujourd'hui et qu'il se fait tard, je me suis dit que j'allais t'apporter à manger. Tu sais, pour te remercier pour hier soir.

Elle était encore plus ridicule que d'habitude. La pluie l'avait complètement trempée et son maquillage coulait en laissant de grosses trainées noires sur ses joues.

Elle portait une minuscule veste en simili cuir qui était censée la protéger de l'averse et serrait compulsivement un sac en papier détrempé à la main.

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle se glissa entre moi et l'embrassure de la porte et entrai dans la chambre.

-Julia, soupirai-je, tu ferais mieux de partir.

-Non, je ferais bien de rester.

En plus d'être hideuse, c'était une fleur de nave.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu ne pourras dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue, dis-je en refermant la porte.

Elle dégoulinait littéralement sur la moquette verte et immonde qui recouvrait le sol.

-Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant le sac en papier.

Je lui pris des mains et le jetai négligemment sur la petite commode qui contenait mes vêtements.

Elle enlevait déjà son blouson, laissant apparaitre ses épaules nues. Elle avait opté pour un bustier blanc qui devenait transparent sous l'effet de la pluie.

-Tu aurais pas une serviette ? Faudrait que je me sèche, il pleut des cordes ce soir.

J'allai lui chercher une petite serviette noire dans la salle de bain sans dire un mot et lui jetai à la tête.

Elle commença à se frictionner les cheveux puis jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle regarda les tentures un instant puis se tourna vers moi.

-C'est pour quoi faire ?

-Pour empêcher les néons de me faire chier toute la nuit.

-Ah !

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit son inspection des lieux. Je commençai à me rapprocher, me disant que décidément, la livraison à domicile avait du bon.

-Oh ! Tu lis Stephenie Meyer toi aussi ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en voyant le livre abandonné à coté de mon lit.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au nom de l'auteur jusqu'à présent. Une femme ? Mouais, ça m'expliquait mieux la mièvrerie de l'histoire et l'absurdité des vampires. Il n'y avait qu'une femme pour transformer des prédateurs impitoyables en mauviettes.

-Ouais, je viens de le finir.

-Elle est géniale cette histoire hein ? J'adore les vampires !

Un sourire narquois me vint aux lèvres.

-Ouais, continua-t-elle, les Cullen sont trop cool et l'histoire d'amour entre Bella et Edward est tellement romantique.

Devant ma moue sceptique elle ajouta :

-Et puis évidement Edward est trop beau, d'ailleurs tu m'as fait un peu penser à lui quand on s'est rencontré.

-Ah oui ?

J'étais complètement dépassé. Elle confondait imaginaire et réel, son discours était confus. Et d'abord, en quoi je pouvais faire penser à ce mou ? J'étais vexé pour tout dire.

-Ben ouais, d'accord t'as les yeux bleus, mais bon sinon tu lui ressembles vachement. T'es roux, mêmes si t'as les cheveux longs, pis t'as les mains vachement froides et pis t'es plutôt pale comme mec. Remarque, Margie m'a dit que tu sortais pas souvent dans la journée, alors tu dois pas beaucoup bronzer.

Je me tendis instinctivement. Elle allait finir par comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire et je mettre à crier d'un instant à l'autre.

Merde, j'étais sur qu'au moins une ou deux personnes l'avaient vu entrer dans l'immeuble ! Elle avait aussi du dire à Margie où elle se rendait avant de venir me voir.

Je passais en revue mes options.

Soit je la tuais là, maintenant, et ensuite je me barrais le plus rapidement de la ville, en sachant que Margie alerterait les flics et que ma gueule serait affichée sous forme de joli portrait-robot dans tous les commissariats de l'Etat au moins (bon d'accord, surement dans un petit coin du panneau, mais quand même…y'aurait toujours un petit malin pour me reconnaitre, et alors se serait le début de la fin).

Soit j'attendais qu'elle se barre en courant de ma chambre, la laissait passer pour une dingue auprès des autres (avec beaucoup de chance, fallait le reconnaitre) et j'attendais un peu avant de me barrer, ne laissant derrière moi qu'une folle rumeur.

Soit…..Il me fallait une troisième option bordel !

Mais Julia repris son monologue, comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais bon, les vampires ça n'existe pas, dommage hein ?

Je restai un instant soufflé. Cette fille était encore plus stupide que je ne l'avais cru.

Elle avait sous les yeux les preuves de ma vraie nature et elle ne soupçonnait même pas que j'étais à deux doigts de l'égorger à cet instant précis.

-Euh…ouais.

-Et les autres t'ont plu aussi ?

-Les autres ?

-Les autres livres, crétin !

Je dus me refermer davantage car elle reprit :

-Excuse, je voulais pas te traiter de crétin, c'est juste une façon de parler, tu sais.

J'expirai un peu, décidément, elle avait beaucoup de chance ce soir.

-Non, je ne savais pas qu'il en existait d'autres.

-C'est trop con, j'ai pris que le premier avec moi, mais bon, j'ai pas la thune pour me les racheter, sinon je te les aurais passé avec plaisir.

-Je me les achèterais si j'en ai envie, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Aucune envie de replonger dans la mièvrerie, mais bon, je cherchais un moyen pour qu'elle se barre.

-Tu me les prêteras ? En plus, le quatrième doit être sorti maintenant.

-On verra.

-Sinon, y'a aussi les sites web, tu devrais y faire un tour, l'univers de Twilight est fascinant. Je me souviens que je m'étais fait des tonnes de copines sur certains chats de fans. On s'est même rencontrées IRL une fois, pour la sortie du 2, c'était cool.

-Ah ?

Et elle commença à déblatérer pendant ce qui me sembla des siècles sur cet événement majeur de son existence. Je sentais ma patience s'amoindrir à vue d'œil pendant son discours enflammé, d'autant plus qu'elle utilisait des expressions que je ne comprenais pas.

Des « T'chats », des trucs « web », « LOL » et autres joyeusetés du genre.

Et puis, je pris enfin conscience à travers son discours confus d'un point important, vital même.

.

C'était un monde dont j'ignorais tout.

Un monde nouveau, autant que les Amériques à l'époque lointaine où je les avais rejointes.

Un monde avec le même formidable potentiel.

Un monde encore plus intense que celui que j'avais découvert récemment dans cette librairie.

Un monde où, apparemment, des jeunes se rencontraient sans la surveillance d'adulte (les adultes étaient toujours un problème quand on voulait chasser leurs jeunes : c'étaient eux qui rameutaient la communauté, eux qui lançaient les chasses aux monstres, eux qui s'emparaient des outils pour tenter de nous détruire).

Un monde où des jeunes filles saines se perdaient sans que l'on s'en offusque.

Un monde de possibilités quasi infinies.

Je ne savais pas encore exactement comment, ni quand, mais j'allais m'incruster dans ce monde, c'était une certitude.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamer : si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les chapitres précédents non ? Alors voir les autres…

* * *

Je m'éveillais, une expression de bonheur sur mon visage.

.

_Routine, routine…..Tu vas disparaitre !_

J'avais envie de chantonner. Ce soir, j'étais enthousiaste. Julia n'allais pas tarder à arriver et je m'en réjouissais.

Dur à croire hein ?

Il faut dire que cette innocente (dans le sens stupide hein, en aucun cas je n'aurais pu considérer cette créature comme un être pur d'aucune manière que ce soit) avait fini par me convaincre d'épargner sa vie d'une manière inattendue.

Elle n'avait échappé à mes projets mortifères (du moins temporairement) que grâce à une seule raison : elle allait me faire rentrer dans son monde moderne et mystérieux.

Je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à la technologie et à ses progrès, mais comment aurais-je pu prévoir un tel bond en si peu de temps ?

J'avais traversé le treizième siècle, par exemple, sans qu'aucun progrès majeur ne s'y passe, alors comment aurais-je pu prévoir la frénésie technologique qui semblait avoir envahi le monde en une cinquantaine d'années seulement ?

J'avais bien perçu certaines évolutions, comme le téléphone portable notamment, mais comme je n'en avais aucun besoin, j'étais resté plutôt indifférent à son apparition.

C'est vrai quoi, vous vous imaginez que j'ai besoin d'un calepin pour noter les numéros de téléphone de mes connaissances ? Et il y aurait qui dedans ? Mes parents morts ? Des amis ? Les numéros des urgences ?

Ce qui m'embêtait le plus, en y réfléchissant un peu, c'est que je devais me contenter de Julia pour me servir de guide. Je me retrouvais dépendant d'elle.

.

Elle avait sauvé sa vie véritablement que par une seule phrase en y repensant :

-T'as qu'à allumé ton portable, je vais te montrer mon ancien blog.

Devant mon manque de réaction, elle avait d'elle-même pris ma drôle de machine à écrire, l'avait allumée d'une simple pression du doigt sur un bouton et l'écran qui surmontait le clavier s'était éclairé en me souhaitant la bienvenue.

Une image de Mark « je chasse les vers maintenant » posant avec son fusil et une biche morte était ensuite apparue.

-C'est qui ?

-Je t'ai dit que je l'ai trouvé. J'en sais rien, probablement le mec à qui il appartenait.

Julia effectua ensuite des manœuvres inconnues, presque magiques puis se retourna vers moi d'un air vaguement triomphant.

-Tada !

Je la regardai un instant sans comprendre, puis je tournai la tête vers l'écran une fois de plus. On y voyait une nouvelle image, celle de Julia et d'autres jeunes filles souriant à l'objectif. Julia devait avoir 13 ans au plus sur cette photo.

-Ma page perso ! Bon, bien sur, elle est plus à jour depuis un moment, mais bon, j'ai mis plein de liens vers les sites des copines, certains doivent encore marcher.

Je me demandai encore comment tourner ceci à mon propre bénéfice, quand je sentis les premiers picotements annonciateurs d'une aube prochaine.

Il fallait que je me débarrasse de Julia d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Ecoute Julia, c'est très sympa tout ça, mais bon, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire là.

Elle sembla déçue.

- Excuse-moi, je vois bien que je m'incruste, mais je pourrais pas rester ici aujourd'hui ?

-Non, dis-je fermement, pas question, tu dois te barrer maintenant.

-Oh…

-Mais bon, c'est intéressant tes trucs web, t'as qu'a repasser demain pour me montrer d'autres « lol » si tu veux.

Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air mais semblait amusée et ne rajouta rien.

Elle ramassa son blouson et je lui ouvrai déjà la porte. Elle se tourna vers moi après avoir franchi le seuil et me dit doucement en regardant la moquette.

-Je peux revenir demain soir, c'est vrai ?

-Ouais, ouais, à 22 heures si tu veux bien ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient humides.

Je lui refermai la porte au nez et je me débarrassai rapidement de mes vêtements avant de m'étendre, plus que 2 ou 3 minutes et je serais un corps sans vie pour les prochaines heures.

* * *

.

C'est tout pour ce soir, mais je tape la suite, promis...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamer : On peut faire un copier-coller avec ce truc ?

* * *

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

.

_Putain ! 23 heures ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?_

_.  
_

Je pris mon manteau et sortis de l'hôtel rapidement.

Je parcourrai le quartier, essayant de la repérer, mais elle restait invisible.

Je n'allais pas démontrer mes vrais talents de pisteur en pleine rue quand même ? Un mec qui prend de profondes inspirations au milieu d'un coin sentant autant la pourriture et la crasse, cela risquait d'attirer l'attention.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la seule personne capable de me dire où était la petite pute qui m'avait posé un lapin : Margie.

.

Elle, elle était facilement repérable au moins.

-Bonsoir Margie.

-Bonsoir Kay.

-Comment vas ?

-Bien mon cœur, besoin de compagnie ce soir ?

-Ça se pourrait. Tu saurais pas où est Crystal par hasard ? (J'utilisais son ridicule nom d'emprunt pour que Margie ne me pose pas trop de question)

-Oh, mon chou, ce soir Crystal est prise.

-Bon, je vais l'attendre alors.

-Non mon cœur, tu comprends pas, elle est pas en état pour te voir.

Je me raidis, Margie semblait nerveuse.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Oh rien mon chou, elle à simplement mal à la tête.

_Mal à la tête mon œil ! Elle a foutu quoi encore cette conne ?_

-Elle est où Margie ?

Cette fois, je posai la question d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun choix.

-Dans la piaule de Candy.

_Candy ? La pute/dealer/distributeur automatique de__ chlamydia_s _/accro aux barres de chocolat du quartier ? Merde, ça s'annonce mal._

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et je frappai immédiatement à la porte voulue.

-Candy ? Ouvre-moi, c'est Kay !

La grande métisse maigre aux cheveux crépus entrebâilla la porte. Vêtue d'un pantalon (trop large) vert et d'un chemisier (trop grand) rouge ouvert jusqu'au nombril, elle me dévisageait.

_Encore sapée comme une dinde de noël celle-là_

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je veux voir Crystal.

-Elle est pas là.

Et en plus, elle me prenait pour un con. Un vrai paquet d'emmerdes entouré d'un beau ruban rose celle-là.

-Tu me laisses entrer ou je m'occupe de te faire regretter d'être née ?

Un instant d'hésitation plus tard, elle s'effaçait pour me laisser pénétrer dans son enfer personnel.

Le spectacle était pitoyable. Julia était étendue sur le lit, complètement amorphe, un sourire stupide et figé sur le visage, les yeux mi-clos, la seringue dépassant encore d'entre ses orteils.

-Putain Julia, qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ?

Un vague râle me répondit. Elle avait du s'injecter une sacré dose sur ce coup là.

Je me sentais floué. Elle aurait du venir me voir AVANT de se piquer cette gourde.

Je l'attrapai sans ménagement, l'emmenai dans la salle de bain et la jetai sous une douche froide.

-Putain ma grande, je vais te faire redescendre vite fait moi ! On a des trucs à faire ce soir et j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries !

Elle commençait à essayer de se protéger du jet glacé en mettant ses bras trop faibles devant son visage.

-Toi ! Repris-je en regardant Candy, je repasse tout à l'heure, et elle à intérêt à pouvoir soutenir une conversation, t'as compris ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je ressortis de la chambre. Je n'allais quand même pas attendre des heures à la regarder retrouver un état potable.

Je me plantai devant Margie.

-Elle est dans cet état depuis combien de temps ?

-Tu sais Kay, elle et la came, ça dure depuis un moment, dit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Je te demande pas depuis combien de temps elle en prend, mais à quelle heure elle a pris sa dose.

- Oh, dit-elle un peu surprise. Elle est partie dans la chambre de Candy y'a à peu près 3 heures.

Merde, j'avais deux bonnes heures à tirer avant qu'elle ne redescende. Qu'allais-je faire pendant ce temps là ?

-Bon Margie, décidai-je soudain, ce soir, je veux bien de ta compagnie.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu veux ma thune ou je dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le motel.

Je la rejoignis dans la chambre et je me jetai sur son cou graisseux à peine la porte fermée.

Je n'allais pas perdre de temps en préliminaire non plus.

Ah ! Je pouvais faire confiance à Margie ! Toujours bourrée, quelle que soit l'heure ! Elle se laissa choir contre moi mollement tandis que je cessai de m'abreuver.

Heureusement que j'avais ma force vampirique, parce que pareille dondon m'aurait probablement étouffé à mort sous son poids.

Je la déshabillai à moitié en la parquant sur son lit, puis je m'écroulai dans un fauteuil. Au moins, avec l'alcool, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Le temps que mon organisme filtre la substance, j'aurai la tête qui tournerait un peu et rien d'autre. Quand je redevins clair, je jetai quelques billets sur la commode et je remontai voir Julia.

.

* * *

. Voili, voilou....Pour répondre à la question de Istehar ....héhéhé, on approche de la fin(on a passer la moitié, c'est sur et certain), encore un peu de courage et quelques chapitres de pur délire avec Kay!

(et j' interdis à quiconque de le dire! Non mais, c'est pas parce que vous profitez d'un instant de faiblesse en m'envoyant des review à pas d'heure que vous pouvez répéter tout ce que je vous ai écrit en réponse, non mais!)

La suite dans la soirée si le beta reader ne rale pas trop ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclamer : SM (ça, c'est des chouettes initiales hein ?) est responsable du comportement d'Edward et des personnages de son univers, TG (ouais, je sais, encore plus cool !) est seulement responsable du comportement indigne de Kay et des autres.

**« S**péciale dédicace » à ma fan de phrases à la con qui servent à me décharger de la responsabilité de ce que vous allez lire ^^

* * *

.

Elle s'était changée mais n'avait pas eu le temps, ou la force, de remettre ses peintures de guerre. Elle était légèrement moins hideuse à regarder comme ça.

Je mis dans un mouvement Candy à la porte de sa propre piaule, puis me retournai vers Julia.

-Bon, alors on va être clair tous les deux. Si jamais tu te cames encore alors que je t'ai expressément demandé de passer, je te crève.

Elle me regarda, complètement affolée.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à qui tu peux poser un lapin, je suis limpide ?

Elle hocha la tête en s'enfonçant davantage sur le lit.

-Bon, j'espère pour toi que tu es en état maintenant, parce que j'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps avec tes conneries.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle

Sans rajouter un mot, je l'attrapai par le bras, la faisant décoller du lit, et je l'entrainai à ma suite hors de la chambre. Je la trainai comme ça jusqu'à mon hôtel sous le regard parfois intéressé, mais le plus souvent indifférent, des passants et la fis rapidement entrer dans ma propre chambre.

.

Je la fis s'assoir devant l'ordinateur.

- Bon, tu en étais à me montrer comment faire fonctionner ce truc.

Elle me dévisagea, un peu surprise.

- Tu sais pas le faire marcher ?

- Non, avouai-je en colère.

- Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, t'es jeune et je connais personne de notre âge qui sait pas faire marcher un pc.

- Je suis exceptionnel, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Tu m'expliques ou je m'énerve vraiment ?

Elle trembla un peu, devenant plus blanche, mais elle commença à m'expliquer d'une voix particulièrement molle.

Elle devait effectivement être plutôt douée avec ces machines, car elle m'expliqua d'abord ce qui les composait. Elle devait pressentir que je ne voulais rien de moins que la totalité de son savoir dans ce domaine. Elle m'expliqua le disque dur, la carte vidéo, le clavier, le logiciel, internet, la souris…

.

Ah, la souris…. J'avais cru un instant qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule.

- Une souris ? Et je lui file quoi à bouffer ? Tes fameuses puces ?

- Euh….non, elle est juste branchée sur l'unité centrale et est alimentée par elle….enfin, sauf que là, ta souris c'est une souris tactile, alors t'as pas à la brancher.

- Putain, Julia, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de te foutre de moi ? Et dans pas longtemps tu va me sortir que ce truc peut choper des morpions.

- Ben en fait….Tu peux effectivement choper un virus.

Suivirent des explications plus confuses sur les anti-virus (je me demandais où planter les seringues), les firewalls et comment ils se « mettaient à jour ».

Les humains utilisaient décidément des dénominations promptes à embrouiller les esprits les plus brillants (notamment le mien), c'était tout simplement perturbant.

Puis elle revint sur internet.

.

Ah ! Ca devenait intéressant !

Ce monde de chats, de forums, de sites web, de connaissances mises à la portée de tous, voilà qui était prometteur.

Elle m'expliqua aussi l'anonymat que procure ce moyen de communication en me créant une adresse e-mail (simonkaymen gmail .com on ne peut pas faire plus simple non ?), et donc l'impossibilité virtuelle de savoir exactement le lieu de résidence de mes proies potentielles. J'en fus un peu déçu.

Elle se montra patiente en me montrant exactement comment utiliser cette machine de malheur, même quand je manquais d'envoyer cette dernière valser sur la piste de danse du mur quand elle m'afficha ce que Julia appela un « écran bleu » (il était noir, je n'arrivais pas a voir le rapport).

Quand elle parvint à faire redémarrer la machine, elle me remontra comment accéder aux sites web en tapant l'adresse dans une « barre ».

Je me rappelai soudain le bout de papier que m'avait tendu la gamine de la librairie. Maintenant que je comprenais mieux les termes, j'étais curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait son « blog ».

Elle y mettait peut-être sa véritable adresse après tout ? Elle me semblait suffisamment inconsciente pour le faire.

Je tendis le papier à Julia après l'avoir récupéré dans ma veste.

- Tu peux me montrer ça ?

- Oui, sans problème.

Elle entra l'adresse dans la machine, et je vis apparaitre une page web concernant le fameux « Twilight ».

.

Je restai un instant contemplatif, puis je me dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée que Julia reste dans ma chambre au moment même où j'envisageais sérieusement de trouver un moyen de retrouver cette fille pour la tuer.

- Julia, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant.

- Oh ? Tu es sur que tu n'as pas encore besoin d'un petit peu de mon aide ?

- En cas de soucis, je sais où te trouver. Par contre, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de te camer uniquement quand je suis occupé à autre chose.

- Tu veux dire, dans la journée ?

Je me demandai soudain si elle n'avait pas finalement tout compris.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, on te voit jamais mettre un pied dehors dans la journée. J'en ai conclu que tu pars très tôt le matin, quand nous autres on va se coucher et que tu bosses à ce moment là. Au fait, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Je laissais passer le « nous autres », et répondis mon baratin habituel.

-Boucher

Sarcastique moi ? Non ! Je savais par expérience que ce métier avait des horaires un peu décalés et qu'il me procurerait un alibi crédible au cas où j'aurais oublié une éventuelle trace de sang qui aurait échappé à mon nettoyage. (Comme quoi, l'expérience à du bon)

-Ah ? Où ça ?

Elle lâchait jamais le morceau hein ?

- Pas loin. Bon, c'est fini l'inquisition ? Tu te casses maintenant ou tu veux un coup de main ?

Elle me jeta son air triste à la figure, comme si cela avait la moindre chance de m'atteindre….

Elle sortit néanmoins de la chambre rapidement.

.

_Ah ! Enfin seul ! Bon, elle raconte quoi l'autre niaise sur son site ?_

_Mouais, pas grand-chose en fait. Et que j'ai aimé ces saloperies de bouquins. Et que j'adore Edward. Et qu'il est « fascinant, éblouissant, super sexy ». Et que j'ai des amis. Et que je vais à l'école. Et nia nia nia….putain, tu l'as mis où ta saloperie de véritable adresse que je vienne te rendre une petite visite ?_

Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas supporter pour bouffer un bon petit plat…

_Ah ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant_ _!_

Elle donnait rendez-vous à « Tous les fans de la saga, et d'Edward et Bella en particulier » (sic !) à la convention de vendredi.

.

On me donnait un rendez-vous (bon d'accord, je n'étais pas fan des deux guimauves sur pattes et je n'avais lu qu'un seul des bouquins) et je n'allais certainement pas me décommander.

.

* * *

La suite? ben des que mon pc arretera de planter toutes les 3 minutes....(miracle que vous ayez celui là ce soir)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclamer : Euh, madame Meyer ? Je peux sortir jouer avec vos personnages ? On ne rentrera pas tard, promis !

* * *

Je passai le reste de la semaine dans ma routine habituelle, mais tellement de bonne humeur que je m'autorisai même un soir à me « taper» le petit boutonneux qui servait les sandwichs dans le fast-food, remettant en cause sa vie sexuelle par la même occasion.

Le voir regarder le monde avec une nouvelle perspective fut particulièrement divertissant.

Surtout le jour où il demanda à Robert(a) ses faveurs pour la nuit….La tronche de ce môme quand il ressorti 10 minutes plus tard valut tous les regards langoureux qu'il m'avait lancés après mon étreinte.

J'avais revu Julia pour lui demander plus d'explications sur ce qu'était exactement une convention.

Après une discussion plutôt brumeuse j'avais fini par conclure que c'était un rassemblement de jeunes partageant un même engouement pour un sujet commun et parfois même déguisés.

Bref, un truc chiant, mais plein de proies potentielles.

Julia n'avait pas l'air en forme ce soir là.

Elle grelottait, emmitouflée dans un pull orange immonde, de larges cernes sous les yeux.

Son discours semblait confus et elle semblait lutter pour garder le contrôle de son cerveau.

C'était quand même un peu gênant d'entendre ses dents claquer de froid.

Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur elle non plus.

Margie m'avait intercepté alors que je sortais de la chambre de Julia

- T'es un mec bien Kay, tu sais,

Le monde devenait proprement absurde. J'étais un être fantastique, fabuleux, terrifique, exceptionnel, admirable et bien d'autres choses encore, mais un « mec bien » ? Certainement pas selon la définition généralement admise.

- Ah ?

- Ouais, ce que tu fais pour Crystal, c'est vraiment un truc important.

J'avais fait quoi encore ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, ni comment tu t'y es pris, mais t'as du voir comment elle lutte pour s'en sortir. Elle va y arriver tu sais ? Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Je saisis ce qu'elle tentait de me faire comprendre. Alors comme ça, ma petite pute s'était lancée dans une désintox ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle serait plus fréquentable quand son organisme se serait débarrassé de l'héroïne, toujours ça de pris.

Par contre, mon rôle dans cette affaire ? Alors là, mystère et en plus, je m'en foutais.

.

Le soir de la convention arriva enfin.

Je pris mon vieux tas de boue et fonçai vers l'endroit retenu pour la manifestation.

En sortant de la voiture, je me mêlais aux flots des passants. Apparemment, un grand nombre d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers le même endroit que moi.

La foule à l'intérieur était beaucoup plus imposante que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

Ils étaient presque trop nombreux en fait.

La plèbe, majoritairement féminine, était vraiment bigarrée.

Certains d'entre eux avaient revêtu des habits de soirée, d'autres ne portaient que l'uniforme jean-basket standard. Apparemment aucune logique dans leurs habitudes vestimentaires.

Pourtant, en y regardant de plus prés, un certain schéma se déroulait devant mes yeux.

Ils s'approchaient les uns des autres par petits groupes de 3 ou 4 la plupart du temps, mais finissaient invariablement par se séparer après avoir converser 10 minutes maximum. Les groupes repartaient selon leur configuration originale la plupart du temps, et très peu d'entre eux fusionnaient pour ne former qu'un seul ensemble.

J'avais un vrai troupeau sous mes yeux.

J'abandonnai un peu l'espoir de repérer « iwannabebellaswan » (, j'avais au moins compris le concept de pseudo mais je ne savais toujours pas son vrai nom, alors je continuais à l'appeler comme ça) mais je me décidai à entrer dans la foule, en écoutant vaguement autour de moi dans l'espérance ridicule de la dénicher quand même.

_« Ouais, j'ai adoré, mais le passage vu par Jacob, c'était nul…..moi je parie sur Alice…..et le moment où Jasper….et quand il lui dit « tu es ma vie maintenant »….on s'en fout qu'ils soient pales et froids, ils sont super sexy….t'as vu le stand des bijoux ?...tu sais si elle sort un autre truc bientôt…Jacob, c'est qu'un gros naze….Je veux rencontrer un vampire ! »_

_-Ah tiens ? Et bien, on va voir ça._

_.  
_

La dernière phrase avait été lancée par une jeune fille élancée d'une vingtaine d'années.

Elle portait un t-shirt blanc visiblement trop petit pour elle et qui proclamait « BITE ME ».

Une si belle invitation ne se refusait pas.

Un carré châtain lui encadrait le visage. De grands yeux bleu-gris regardaient avec attention son interlocutrice.

La petite boulotte en face d'elle portait quand à elle une liste de conventions imprimée sur un vêtement noir et trop grand. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche :

- Ouais, je te comprends, mais j'en ai encore jamais croisé un seul, et pourtant je voyage pas mal.

Le petit rire porcin qui accompagna cette phrase me fit presque grincer des dents.

- Et tu fais toutes les conventions alors ?

- Non, malheureusement, j'ai pas pu aller à la dernière avant celle-là. Il parait qu'elle était GE-NIA-LE ! Les photos que j'ai vues sur un site sont fan-tas-ti-ques ! Y'a des mecs qui se sont réunis pour faire le groupe de loups-garous. Trop cool hein ?

- Tu sais, moi les garous….

- T'aimes pas les garous ???

Était-il vraiment possible d'entendre la ponctuation dans chacune de ces phrases ? Apparemment oui.

- Non, je suis branchée vampire.

- Mais attends ! L'histoire garou c'est le meilleur passage !!!

- Si tu le dis…

- Jacob, c'est le meilleur. Je ne comprendrai jamais Bella ! Elle aurait DU le choisir !!!

- Ben, tu sais, c'est un peu l'histoire d'amour entre Edward et Bella cette saga, Jacob n'est qu'une péripétie de l'intrigue.

- Hein ??? Mais c'est faux !!!

La jeune fille qui voulait qu'on la morde haussa les épaules en soupirant. L'autre trépigna presque sur place, visiblement furieuse de la réaction. Elle se détourna et partit vers un stand orné de la banderole « Team Jacob ».

Je saisis l'occasion pour m'avancer vers ma proie.

.

« Alors comme ça, on irrite les fans de garous ?

- Apparemment.

Elle me détailla plus ou moins discrètement.

- Pas mal le maquillage.

- Merci.

- Y'a que les yeux qui vont pas, tu devrais songer aux lentilles de contact.

- Bonne idée, je le note. Merci.

- De rien. Au fait, t'es qui ?

- Kay.

- Kay ?

- Ben oui, je m'appelle Kay

Est-ce que toutes ces humaines avaient passé un accord secret entre elles pour que aucune ne paraisse plus maligne que les autres ? Ce n'était pourtant pas une question difficile et je pensais que comprendre ma réponse était à la portée de n'importe laquelle d'entre elles.

Elle eu un rire.

- Non, je veux pas dire ton nom à toi, mais tu es qui ?

- Un vampire, avouai-je

- Oui, ça j'avais compris. Mais tu représentes qui dans la saga ?

Autant pour moi, ce coup-ci, c'était moi qui avais mal interprété sa question. Personne n'est infaillible hein ? Pour ma défense, elle n'avait pas été très claire.

-Oh ! Je ne sais pas, aucun d'eux je suppose.

Elle me jaugea des pieds à la tête.

- Mmmm, tu pourrais peut-être faire Edward. Mais tu n'as pas les cheveux coiffés comme il faudrait, et puis faut aussi investir dans des fringues. Mais bon, c'est pas obligatoire. En fait, le secret c'est la façon de se tenir. Il faut que tu te redresses et que tu marches comme si personne d'autre n'avait plus d'importance que toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je devais me retenir de lui trancher la gorge.

_Moi ? Edward ? Mais ça vas pas non ? Elles ont quoi dans le cervelet pour avoir cette idée absurde ?_

- Enfin, je m'emballe. Tu ne veux peut-être pas participer aux concours.

- Pas vraiment non, je n'aime pas être sous les feux de la rampe.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Alors, t'es fan, mais pas au point de te ridiculiser ?

- Tu trouves que c'est ridicule ?

- Oui, jamais un vrai vampire ne s'abaisserait à jouer les guignols en public.

Encore une qui mélangeait tout, mais bon, j'y voyais une ouverture.

- Parce que tu t'y connais en vrai vampire ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je rêverais d'en rencontrer un.

Elle ne répondait pas à ma question, mais semblait avoir un dialogue avec elle-même.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Tu sais que parfois je suis obligée de me rappeler qu'en fait, ils n'existent pas ?

- A ce point ?

Elle émit un petit rire.

- Oui, je sais, je dois être un peu folle.

Je me demandai encore comment poursuivre (« Et ça te dirais de voir un vrai vampire ? » me semblait un peu direct) quand un grand blond vint interrompre notre conversation. Il ne portait aucun signe d'appartenance à la communauté des fans, mais une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il attrapa une épaule de mon futur gouter.

.

- C'est bon ? T'as tout vu ?

- Une minute, tu vois bien que je discute.

- Heather, ça fait déjà une heure que tu me traines dans ton truc de débiles, j'en ai ma claque !

- Une minute je te dis. On part tout de suite, je parle à quelqu'un, là.

Le blond me jaugea. Il devait estimer la menace minime car il se détourna de moi pour perdre ses yeux dans la foule.

- Bon Kay, ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, mais je dois partir là, lança-t-elle en me désignant du regard le minus à coté d'elle.

- Tu pourrais pas rester encore un peu ? Je voudrais te montrer un truc.

- Non, elle peut pas, on a des billets pour un concert, et on est déjà à la bourre, alors lâche-nous et retourne jouer avec les autres nazes.

- Oh, Raymond, c'est pas la peine d'en venir aux insultes !

- C'est MOI que tu traites de naze?

- Ouais.

Je me retrouvai en face de lui et le regardai directement dans les yeux.

- Tu voudrais pas qu'on en vienne aux mains devant tout le monde hein ?

Ma voix était dure, presque sifflante et je ne cherchais plus à cacher mes envies de meurtres dans mes yeux. Je le fis prisonnier de mon regard tel un cobra. J'aurais été capable à cet instant de le déchiqueter morceau par morceau.

Heureusement pour lui, la foule autour de nous m'interdisait d'agir immédiatement. Pourtant, je me sentais à deux doigts de craquer complètement et de briser cette foutue règle du secret.

Il recula instinctivement.

- Oh, relax Kay, il ne voulait pas dire ça, tenta de s'interposer la fille.

Je fis un autre pas pour combler la distance qu'il venait de mettre entre nous et je lui souris.

Ce con se pissait dessus, laissant une jolie flaque couler sur ses chaussures. Si je n'avais pas été dans un état quasi second, j'en aurais ri. Malheureusement des gens s'approchèrent.

- Il se passe quoi là, messieurs ?

Ils abordaient des insignes de vigile.

_Bravo Kay ! Tu as bien réussi ! Te voilà le centre de l'attention, exactement ce que tu voulais hein ? Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Tuer plus de 500 personnes pour ne laisser aucun témoin ? T'es doué, je te l'accorde, mais pas assez pour empêcher au moins l'un de ces humains de s'enfuir. Alors tu prends une grande inspiration, tu fais comme si ce connard ne méritait pas de mourir simplement pour avoir osé t'adresser la parole, et tant pis, tu laisses partir la friandise que tu comptais te taper avec son gros boulet. Parce que si tu ne fais pas ça, t'es mort. Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi… _

Je fis à contrecœur ce que la voix de la raison m'intimait.

- Rien monsieur, on discutait juste un peu, pour rigoler vous savez ? Hein Raymond, que tu aimes t'amuser gentiment ?

Il hocha la tête, le regard toujours terrorisé.

- Bien Raymond ! Maintenant, tu vas partir sur tes deux petites jambes et plus jamais recroiser ma route, hein Raymond ?

Je « coupai » l'hypnotisme de mon regard pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Malheureusement, Heather le suivi.

* * *

oooOOOooo

Merci pour tous ces gentille reviews, je n'en attendais pas autant :)

Et voila, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais on fait un bras de fer avec mon pc, et pour l'instant, il gagne 4 manches à 1.

Remarquez, ça m'a permis de revoir intégralement ce chapitre qui, il faut l'avouer ne fonctionnait pas vraiment dans sa première version…

Enfin, bref, la suite dès que je finis de la taper….peut-être demain, peut-être ce soir.

(niark, niark, niark !)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit mot, même pour me dire « putain Tata, tu gonfles avec ton histoire, tu veux pas poster tout de suite le dernier chapitre qu'on en finisse avec tes conneries ? »

Ce à quoi je répondrai « patience petit scarabée, c'est un petit chemin minable, mais c'est mon sentier lumineux à moi » (comprendra qui pourra)

Et pis, n'hésitez pas à faire connaitre cette histoire si elle vous plait (je viens de découvrir l'option « story traffic »…c'est dingue, j'ai même un allemand et un américain qui me suivent dans mon délire ! Par contre, y'a des gens qui m'abandonnent au chapitre 12 pour revenir me lire à partir du 16, j'avoue que ça me laisse perplexe….Ralala, ces humains ;)), j'adore voir les chiffres grimper ! Remarquez, faut p'tet attendre la fin de l'histoire avant de se lancer dans la pub hein ?

Au fait, y'en a qui traduisent du français vers l'anglais parmi vous ?

Quoi, je perds un temps précieux à écrire des conneries au lieu de taper le chapitre suivant?

Je fais ce que je veux, non mais !


	22. Chapter 22

Disclamer : Mon Beta Reader veux s'enfuir avec Stephenie Meyer parce que « au moins elle, elle me fera pas chier pour relire ses disclaimers à la con au petit matin sous prétexte que c'est le seul moment que j'ai de libre ». Alors je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas un peu bousiller son univers au passage.

(Au fait, promis, je te trainerai jamais dans une convention, j'irai m'y amuser toute seule, des fois que je croiserais des gens intéressants)

**Merci d'avance.

* * *

  
**

La scène n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Une sorte de cercle s'était installé à distance prudente de moi et des gars de la sécurité.

- Alors mon gars, on cherche les ennuis ? Me demanda l'un d'entre eux.

La trentaine, des muscles imposants que soulignait son t-shirt moulant estampillé « SECURITY », un pantalon baggy et des rangers aux pieds. Une vraie caricature sur pattes.

- Non monsieur, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu et il m'a cherché des noises, mais ça n'arrivera plus.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester faire le dos rond…

- Ecoute fiston (_fiston ? toi tu vas mourir_), je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir toi aussi. On ne veut pas que ce genre de comportement gâche la soirée des gens. On va te raccompagner gentiment vers la sortie et tu vas pas faire d'histoires, hein ?

La bête hurlait en moi, voulait effacer le ton condescendent.

_Chut, _lui chuchotai-je,_ on va lui régler son compte, mais pas ici._

- Si vous voulez, acquiesçai-je comme si de rien n'était.

Les regards affolés que me lançait la foule m'invitaient à la patience. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de me faire encore remarquer.

Je le suivis donc vers la sortie, encadré par deux autres mastodontes qui se prenaient sans doute pour les héros du jour.

Quand nous franchîmes les portes, la foule à l'extérieur du bâtiment était encore trop importante pour que j'agisse. J'attendis donc avec impatience que mes gardes du corps d'un soir m'entrainent dans un coin plus sombre pour « m'apprendre » à avoir gâché la soirée si merveilleuse qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

J'adorais quand les videurs essayaient de faire ça. Surtout quand ils comprenaient soudainement qu'ils n'auraient pas le dessus sur un « gosse de mon âge », c'est-à-dire, juste avant que je me nourrisse. Bon, je ne les tuais que quand il n'y avait pas de témoins pour rapporter qu'on m'avait vu partir avec eux, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de les tabasser un peu au passage, ça défoule toujours.

Bref, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience, quand à mon grand dépit, ils me laissèrent sur le trottoir pour retourner directement à l'intérieur.

.

Je restai un moment à fixer ces saloperies de portes, à ruminer des idées de vengeance, quand une petite brune aux cheveux courts et yeux boueux s'approcha de moi.

- Ca va ?

- Non, répondis-je franchement.

- C'est dégueulasse, j'ai tout vu, c'est l'autre qui a commencé! T'as fait que te défendre.

Je la regardai, étonné. Ainsi j'étais la victime ? Comment pouvait-on être anophtalme alors que les yeux étaient encore dans leurs orbites ?

- Ouais, je faisais que parler, c'est pas un crime hein ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Ils sont allé trop loin, vous vous êtes même pas battu !

- Ouais, même si je dois reconnaitre que c'est pas l'envie qui me manquait.

- je te comprends. Il avait rien à foutre là ce mec. Je ne supporte pas qu'on agresse les gens qui ont rien fait. C'était même pas un fan !

Une nouvelle opportunité s'offrait-elle à moi ?

_Oh, quel délicieux cadeau, vivement que je te déballe !_

- je suis sur qu'il a même pas lu le bouquin, rajoutai-je enthousiaste.

- Ils sont trop cool ! C'est qui ton personnage préféré ?

- James.

Je n'avais même pas réfléchi, j'avais sorti ça comme ça. Merde, ça risquait de l'effrayer.

- C'est pas courant. T'es le premier à me dire ça.

Elle rit doucement.

- Le mien, c'est Victoria, mais je n'ose pas trop l'avouer….j'ai peur qu'on me prenne pour une fêlée.

Je souriais.

- Et pourquoi Victoria ?

On ne la voyait quasiment pas, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt qu'elle avait pu susciter chez ma petite aveugle, mais la faire parler pour qu'elle oublie de partir me semblais la chose à faire.

- Ben, au moins, elle agit, elle ! Et puis, elle a presque réussi à avoir Bella malgré la protection des garous et des vampires. Et puis elle ne fait pas de détail. Et puis, je ne sais pas, c'est la seule qui agit vraiment en accord avec elle-même depuis le début. Elle n'a pas l'air de se poser de question. On a tué son grand amour, elle décide de tuer celui de son adversaire. Elle se fout même de faire le plus de victimes possibles. Elle est forte, sure de ce qu'elle veut et fait tout pour l'obtenir. J'admire ça.

Je souris. Peut-être finalement que je lirai les autres tomes, rien que pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette Victoria.

- Ouah ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait un discours aussi long de ma vie.

- C'était….fascinant.

- C'est tellement facile de parler avec toi, c'est dingue. Je te paye un coke ?

- Non, laisse-moi te l'offrir. Oups ! (Je sentais venir l'inspiration) j'ai laissé mon portefeuille dans ma voiture, ça t'embêtes si on s'y arrête en passant ?

Elle me fit un grand sourire confiant.

- Pas du tout.

J'avais enfin compris comment faire. Je n'avais pas cru ça possible, mais je commençais à apprécier Edward. Il suffisait que je fasse comme lui, du moins en surface, et que je prétende m'intéresser aux babillages des idiotes d'humaines pour gagner leur confiance.

.

Je me retenais pour ne pas courir jusqu'à la voiture. En arrivant, une autre muse se pencha sur moi.

- Hé ! Je connais un endroit super sympa, c'est un peu loin, mais je suis sure que tu apprécieras. Ca ressemble à un passage du bouquin.

- Lequel ?

- Celui de la clairière.

Elle resta un instant interdite. Ma muse m'aurait-elle fourgué une mauvaise idée ?

- Un problème ?

- Ben, c'est-à-dire….je dois pas rentrer trop tard, sinon ma coloc' va flipper.

- Ah ?

Il me fallait un plan de rechange, et vite. Il fallait trouver un moyen de la faire monter dans la voiture.

- Sinon, je suis invité à une fête sympa pas trop loin, ça te dérange si on y passe avant ?

En voyant qu'elle hésitait encore, je plongeai mes yeux directement dans les siens et me rapprochai un peu plus d'elle. Hum….je pouvais voir son sang en transparence dans ses veines.

C'était quoi la suite déjà ? Ah oui ! Faire semblant de mourir d'envie de l'embrasser (beurk !), hésiter, faire un sourire en coin et reprendre :

-Je promets de te ramener vivante.

Elle retint un instant son souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil en espérant qu'elle prenne ça pour de la connivence.

- Euh…ok, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Je devais lui reconnaitre au moins ça à l'Edidounet, ça marchait vraiment bien son truc. Ca marchait même au delà de mes espérances vu qu'elle montait déjà dans la voiture.

Je la rejoignis dans l'habitacle et démarrai pour me fondre dans la circulation.

- C'est où exactement ?

- Pas loin, tu verras.

Elle tripota les boutons de la radio. Peine perdue, elle était morte avant même que j'eusse acquis la voiture.

- Et alors, t'as pensé quoi de la convention ?

- C'était….nouveau.

- C'est la première fois que t'en fait une ?

- Oui

- J'ai participé à l'une des premières organisées dans le coin quand « Full Moon » est sorti. On était pas plus d'une cinquantaine, mais on moins, on s'est bien marrées. Que des filles, tu imagines ?

- Parfaitement.

_Un buffet à volonté ! Mieux ! Un steak-house !_

Rien qu'a cette idée, l'excitation se fit plus intense. C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose dans mon cerveau merda.

.

Je continuai à conduire, en m'écartant peu à peu du flot intense de la circulation pour me diriger vers un endroit plus calme.

- Euh….c'est encore loin ta fête ?

- Non, on s'en approche t'inquiète.

Je tournai vers une ruelle sombre, me garai et coupai le contact.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec anxiété.

-C'est où exactement ?

- Ici.

Elle me regarda, stupéfaite.

- Tu vas voir combien on va bien s'amuser tous les deux…

Je me penchai déjà vers elle. La panique suintait de tous ses pores. Elle allait crier, je l'attendais, je le souhaitais. Mon vœu fut exaucé.

- NON ! ARRÊTE !

Je me jetai alors sur elle, je trouvai sa gorge et je m'abreuvai.

Elle émit un petit hoquet de stupeur, puis je la sentis se tendre. Elle gémit même doucement. Des vagues de frissons parcouraient son corps encore et encore, s'écrasant sur elle sans relâche. Son sang était divin, sans trace, pur, sain. J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à me séparer d'elle. Alors que je me détachai, elle s'écroula inconsciente contre le siège.

.

_Bon, maintenant que t'en es là, tu fais quoi ?_

_T'es un putain de génie hein, Kay ? T'as succombé à une impulsion et du coup, tu te retrouves avec une humaine presque morte dans la voiture. Ouais, un vrai petit malin….Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle se souviendrait pas de toi. T'aurais pas pu prendre une chambre d'hôtel ? T'aurais pas pu REFLECHIR ?_

_Bon…..et si elle disparaissait pour de bon ? Tu risques quoi ? Des emmerdes avec les flics ! Ouais, mais bon, t'en as déjà probablement. Suffira de t'habiller différemment, de te couper les cheveux tous les soirs, de changer de voiture, et ensuite tu changes d'Etat…Ouais, c'est simple, déménage._

_La fille ? Ben, une jolie balade dans les bois ! De toute façon, t'as déjà prévu de te casser, alors tu t'en fous. Et puis Mark « je suis un merveilleux fertilisant » sera content d'avoir de la compagnie !_

Je souris à cette idée.

.

Je la conduisis hors de la ville. L'endroit fut aisé à retrouver. Elle remua un peu alors que nous arrivions à bon port. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux, c'était parfait.

- Coucou mon cœur, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de mourir.

Elle reprit conscience, instantanément terrorisée.

J'adorais. Je laissais sortir ma bête et je la savourais une dernière fois, puis je lui arrachai la tête. Je la déposai auprès de Mark qui avait bien commencé sa décomposition, c'était un spectacle très beau.

Ensuite je rentrai chez moi.

.

* * *

oooOOOooo

.

Pour info, les commentaires** en gras** avant et après les textes sont ceux de mon cher et tendre, je pouvais bien lui laisser la parole vu tout le boulot qu'il se tape

.

Pardon, pardon, pardon….je sais que ça a été long, mais j'ai fini le combat avec mon fournisseur d'accès. Résultat ? Vainqueur par KO technique ! Par contre, je n'avais pas prévu que ça prendrait autant de temps.

Le gentil monsieur a diagnostiqué que c'est l'alimentation de ma box (il a fallut 4 coups de fil rageurs…même moi je savais ce qui se passait, mais il voulait rien entendre) qui a grillée et le temps d'en recevoir une autre…**Je ricane ou je parle de tes réelles compétences informatiques? Combien de temps pour t'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus d'accès à internet ?**

Par contre, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que pour me faire pardonner, j'ai la suite des aventures de Kay prêtes !

Are you ready ? Oui ? Ben elle arrive maintenant !


	23. Chapter 23

Disclamer : Stephenie Meyer, elle est tellement forte, que Chuck Norris porte un pyjama à son effigie, alors ça serait suicidaire de dire que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de Twilight et consort (alors ouvre la porte avant imbécile !)

(Je te la dédicace spécialement pour toi mon amour, t'a vu la double vanne ? Hein, tu l'as vu ?)

**Sans commentaire.

* * *

  
**

Je m'éveillais, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

_Quelle belle soirée !_

J'étais encore ravi du déroulement des événements de la veille, mais tout à mon bonheur, je sentis une ombre s'insinuer peu à peu dans mon cœur.

Oui, la soirée avait été belle, mais elle aurait pu l'être tellement plus si ma première proie ne m'avait pas échappé.

Il s'en était fallu de peu quand même. Elle avait été à deux doigts de lâcher son gorille pour moi. Il fallait que je peaufine ma technique. Et puis, il fallait que je parte de cet endroit maintenant.

J'avais parlé de me couper les cheveux tous les soirs non ? Encore un temps précieux de perdu…

A moins que….ben ouais, j'avais qu'à me faire la coupe de l'autre mollusque vu que tout le monde me cassait les couilles à me répéter que je lui ressemblais. Et puis faire une autre convention aussi.

Dans ce cas il allait falloir que je me tape les autres bouquins pour maitriser le sujet. Quoique…me taper trois autres tomes de niaiseries sans nom ? Non merci !

_Ah ! Je sais ! Vive internet !_

_._

_Putain, heureusement que je n'ai pas perdu de temps avec ça…._

_._

Le deux avait l'air encore plus nase.

J'anticipais déjà les longs chapitres d'auto-apitoiement de la gourde quand son vampire la larguait. Il ne la tuait, mais il se tirait pour plus la supporter sans doute. Remarque si t'es à la diète, faut pas trainer dans une pâtisserie.

Je visualisais déjà les scènes sans intérêts avec un mec qui finalement se trouvait être un loup-garou. Apparemment lui non plus ne la bouffait pas, vu qu'il y avait des tomes 3 et 4 _(Décidément, on peut plus compter sur personne de nos jours_). La niaise arrivait à rater un beau suicide en se jetant du haut d'une falaise, comme quoi, quand on est maladroite à pleurer, on arrive même à rater la chose la plus facile au monde pour un humain, à savoir mourir. Elle avait probablement du choisir le seul endroit au monde où quand tu te jettes, tu rebondis.

Même les « Volturi » me semblèrent pathétiques. (_c'est qui ceux là ? Ah ! Des dirigeants ? Mais bien sur, on supporte en plus des dirigeants qui en plus trouvent le moyen de rester ensemble pendant des siècles…y'a qu'a faire de nous des hippies pendant qu'on y est._)

Ils laissaient repartir tout le monde (_Évidement, on laisse partir les dégénérés alors qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que de garder le secret_).

Les retrouvailles des deux marshmallows et le happy end obligatoire ne me donnaient vraiment pas envie de revenir sur ma décision.

.

Je pensais à peut-être m'acheter le 3 finalement, c'était dans celui là qu'il y avait la fameuse Victoria. Elle avait l'air de vraiment pouvoir les faire chier ! (_Brave petite !)_ Faudrait juste que je passe tous les passages cucul….pas grand-chose de restant à lire finalement. Elle échouait et mourait face à Ed apparemment, mais bon, c'est l'éternel héros et il crèvera jamais.

A moins que dans le 4 ?

.

Et bé non apparemment.

Bon, il se décidait à transformer sa greluche apparemment.

Mais il se mariait ?

Et il lui faisait un moutard ???

J'aurais du m'y attendre, ces vampires étaient capables de tout, même d'enfanter, on n'était plus à une ânerie près_. (Mais bien sur qu'on conserve un patrimoine génétique transmissible quand son corps n'est plus alimenté que par du venin, c'est logique hein ? Et puis, ça transforme même pas la nigaude immédiatement, parce que c'est bien connu, les testicules sont des organes totalement indépendants du reste du corps, des vrais petits séparatistes !)_

Il y avait beaucoup de discussions autour du fait qu' Ed était toujours vierge avant le mariage.

Ah ba, ça expliquait tout ! C'était un putain de puceau même pas foutu d'avoir jeté sa gourme avant ses 17 ans. Un vrai niais dans tous les sens du terme. Il devait avoir les couilles tellement pleines au moment de sa transformation qu'il n'y avait même pas eu assez de venin pour tout transformer d'un coup. Parce qu'un mec de 17 ans qu'a jamais vu le loup… Il ne devait pas être un copain de la veuve poignée vu son caractère mollasson en plus.

Il y avait aussi un gros débat autour du fait que pendant la grossesse de la greluche, le récit devenait celui de Jacob, le garou. Que tant de gens se disputent à ce sujet me laissait perplexe. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ce qu'ils en pensaient ? Le bouquin était déjà sorti, ils ne pouvaient plus rien influencer. Bizarre.

A moins que l'auteur accepte de retaper tout le bouquin pour leur faire plaisir ? C'était peut-être devenu une habitude pour les écrivains de changer leurs récits pour satisfaire leurs fans ?

Évidement, la greluche révélait avoir aussi un pouvoir une fois devenue vampire, mais fallait si attendre hein ? C'était « l'héroïne »…

Mais elle ne changeait pas vraiment en fait, elle se démerdait même pour empêcher un vrai combat entre les Volturi et les désaxés. Comme quoi la bêtise congénitale est capable de gâcher tout, même une bonne baston.

.

Ouais, décidément, je ne lirai pas les autres.

Mais bon, mon idée de départ faisait son chemin. Ed était tellement populaire que si je me « déguisais » en lui, je pourrais plus facilement approcher les cibles de mon choix.

Ouais, finalement j'en étais un, de putain de génie !

Je souriais déjà en pensant à ce qui m'attendait.

.

.

La suite ?

Ben je me décidai à contacter une de mes banques. En voyant les sommes que je voulais retirer, un employé moins gogol que les autres me proposa une carte de crédit. J'étais passé à coté de cette invention fabuleuse et je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir découverte plus tôt.

Surtout parce qu'elle permettait de faire ses courses sur internet.

Internet était vraiment un truc formidable, on y trouvait tout, même une Volvo grise, des fringues de marques à ta taille, des lentilles de contact dorées, une bonne paire de ciseaux et un pot de gel. On y commandait même la nuit, même à 4 heures du matin, même le weekend et en plus on te proposait de te livrer directement chez toi….j'adorais cette invention, c'était vachement plus utile que la pénicilline.

Puis je notais les dates et lieux des différentes conventions.

Voilà, j'étais prêt.

.

La semaine suivante, je commençais mon périple à travers les Etats-Unis.

.

Deux jours plus tard, je retournais sur mes pas et j'envoyais une Julia nouvellement clean tenir compagnie à Mark et à la petite brune.

.

* * *

oooOOOooo

Pour ceux que ça intéresseraient de comprendre ma vanne du début (et qui connaitraient pas évidement) tapez « Chuck Norris facts » sur un moteur de recherche….moi ça me fait rire des heures et des heures.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclamer : Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, un jour je ferais exploser l'univers de Stephenie Meyer si je veux !

(Mais non, je ne suis pas une terroriste, je suis juste jalouse de ses millions…)

* * *

La suite ?

.

Je me mis à arpenter les conventions.

J'eus beaucoup de succès. Les apprenties Bella se battaient presque pour me parler. J'en choisissais une différente chaque soir. Parfois même, j'avais droit à un mec. Bizarrement, c'étaient ceux qui se prenaient pour Jasper qui venaient à moi le plus facilement dans ce cas. Peut-être était-ce juste une coïncidence ?

Comme tout ceci était délicieux. Comme c'était facile de les convaincre de me suivre dans un coin reculé. Comme le sang pur et chaud semblait ne jamais vouloir se tarir.

C'étaient les moments les plus beaux de ma non-vie.

.

Bien sur, il y eu quelques obstacles.

Je n'étais pas le seul à effectuer un périple à travers le pays.

D'autres me reconnurent.

Notamment Jimmy.

Ah, ça, Jimmy était un vrai souci.

.

Il m'avait approché lors de la convention de Seattle. Au début, il eut un comportement normal. Il s'extasia sur mon déguisement pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Rien d'inhabituel en somme. Je pris même la pose pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et comme je n'étais pas avare en termes de mises en scènes, on peut même dire que j'en faisais des tonnes, je récoltai une fois de plus beaucoup de compliments.

Je lançais des expressions d'Edward le plus souvent possible, même si je me sentais niais rien qu'en les prononçant, car c'étaient de véritable aimants à proies. Je ne boudais pas mon plaisir, je laissais même échapper des grognements de temps en temps pour satisfaire mes admirateurs d'un soir.

Hors ce soir là, Jimmy sortit ce que je redoutais le plus : un appareil photographique.

Au début, sa demande de me prendre en photo ne m'avait pas plus surpris que ça. C'est vrai que je faisais finalement un excellent Edward, j'étais, si l'on peut dire, le plus proche de ce à quoi il aurait ressemblé. J'avais comme avantage d'être un vrai vampire.

Je sortis une blague pour lui faire comprendre que les photos, il en n'était pas question.

- Pas de photo s'il te plait : ma mère ne sait pas que je suis ici, elle croit que je suis juge à un concours de t-shirt mouillés.

Tout le monde rit

-Trop bien fait le teint blafard, t'utilises quoi ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il mourait d'envie de me mitrailler avec son appareil.

- C'est un secret.

Je n'allais pas lui avouer que ma carnation ne devait rien à un quelconque industriel de la cosmétique.

- Oh, allez ! Tu peux me le dire, je sais garder un secret.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais !

- Et bien…..moi aussi.

Cela le fit rire et il n'insista pas. Il prit quand même une photo puis s'éloigna.

Je pensais ne pas le revoir et que les conséquences seraient minimes.

.

Ce fut à la convention suivante que je réalisai mon erreur.

Il m'aborda alors en fin de soirée, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir.

- Hé Kay !

- Tiens, Jimmy….

- Je voulais juste te féliciter !

- Pardon ?

- Ben tu sais, pour la fille.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh allez, vieux, je t'ai vu avec la fille canon de l'Oregon ce soir. Tu t'en es payé une bonne tranche hein ?

Je restais interdit.

J'étais perplexe, mais j'avais retenu la leçon. Les humains se trompent sans arrêt sur ce qu'ils ont devant les yeux. Ils rationnalisent tout, même l'inexplicable, même l'absurde, même le surnaturel, même moi. J'attendais juste de voir s'il avait vraiment compris ce que j'avais foutu ce soir là ou si ses questions nous menaient à autre chose.

- Je t'ai vu partir avec elle dans un local à balais. Alors, elle est bonne ?

- Oui, avouai-je

- Je le savais ! Elle a un cul d'enfer ! Allez, raconte, elle bouge bien ?

- En quoi cela te concerne ?

- Ben, je me demandais, comment tu fais pour te faire une fille à chaque fois, tu sais que je t'admire beaucoup sur ce coup là ?

- Déguises toi en Edward, ça marche bien

Il rit un peu, je crus m'en être débarrassé définitivement.

Malheureusement pour moi, Jimmy faisait désormais partie du paysage de toutes les conventions et me guettait sans cesse.

.

Il faut savoir que Jimmy n'était pas simplement un fan, c'était LE fan absolu du cosplay. De plus il mettait en ligne chacune des photos qu'il prenait. Et son site était apparemment très consulté.

Sa sale manie me compliqua la tache.

.

Il avait pris beaucoup plus de clichés de moi que je ne l'avais pensé. Et presque à chaque fois en compagnie de mon diner d'un soir. En fait, il me traquait littéralement depuis des mois. Du coup, mes hors d'œuvre commençaient à se faire la malle, pensant que j'étais un coureur de jupons. En me rendant compte de ça, je voulus me débarrasser de lui discrètement. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

.

Oh bien sur, le convaincre de me suivre dans ma voiture fus chose aisée et jouer un peu avec ses intestins avant de me débarrasser du corps discrètement dans un fleuve se révéla divertissant, mais le souci, c'était les témoins.

Certains m'avaient vu avec lui au cours de la soirée et l'un d'entre eux trouva le moyen de prévenir les flics de sa disparition en précisant que j'étais probablement la dernière personne à qui il avait parlé.

Ils commencèrent à leur tour à me tourner autour, m'épiant plus ou moins discrètement. Ils apparaissaient au détour de certaines conventions et je me retrouvais dans une position de plus en plus précaire quand à ma propre sécurité.

Bien sur, la fois où ils m'interrogèrent, je les assurai que j'avais déposé Jimmy dans la rue de son hôtel et que j'étais rentré gentiment vers le mien après et n'ayant aucune preuve du contraire, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune preuve que Jimmy n'était plus de ce monde. N'empêche que cela avait le don de me gâcher mes soirées.

Je n'avais aucune envie de changer mes nouvelles habitudes, mais je me retrouvais contraint, sous la surveillance de mes occasionnels gardes-chiourmes de faire semblant de m'amuser et de prendre part aux conversations des fans. Et peu à peu, la joie de mes premières soirées disparut.

.

L'obligation d'intégration apporta son lot de soucis

En fait, je n'en pouvais plus.

Leurs conversations incessantes. Leurs idées débiles. Leurs souhaits de rencontrer un vampire « cullenien ». Leurs débats stériles. Leur population grandissante chaque jour un peu plus.

Leurs impatiences face à la sortie prochaine du film.

.

Ouais, il y avait les rumeurs d'une adaptation en film. C'était ça la goutte d'eau. Ces putains d'affiches qui fleuriraient partout et qui rendraient les gamines encore plus insupportables.

J'en redoutais déjà la sortie.

Et puis je me demandais quelles seraient les conséquences si jamais le film marchait ? Une suite ? Et avec toujours plus d'hystériques ?

J'étais entré dans un monde de phantasmes adolescents, et le phénomène s'amplifiait. J'avais l'impression d'être piégé à jamais dans cet univers.

Je me rendais compte qu'il fallait que je m'en sorte, mais comme un drogué, je revenais encore et encore vers ma dose. Je ne pouvais plus me résoudre à ne chasser que la lie de la société, cela ne me suffisait plus. Pris entre deux feux, je ne pouvais plus choisir.

* * *

.

Voili voulou....si vous etes sages, demain les deux derniers chapitres! (sauf si je recois des reviews de menaces;)...auquel cas, je mettrais ce soir...j'ai quand meme eu beaucoup de temps de libre sans internet ces derniers jours....)


	25. Chapter 25 vampire dans la journée

Disclamer: quelqu'un aurait une bonne vanne pour un disclaimer ?

* * *

.

Je m'éveillais

.

**BONG !**

**.**

Ma tête heurta le plafond.

_Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel encore ?_

_._

Je tentai d'allumer la lampe de chevet sur ma droite.

Je ne rencontrai qu'un mur en métal

Je tentai alors de me tourner sur ma gauche.

Idem.

Un doute s'installa en moi.

« Toto, on est plus dans le Kansas ! »

.

Ben quoi ? J'ai vu le Magicien d'Oz.

Bon, d'accord, je l'avais vu parce que je m'étais trompé et que j'avais cru rentrer dans un cinéma porno.

Je n'avais pas fait gaffe quand j'avais suivi le type qui portait un grand imper en plein mois de Juillet. J'avais cru que c'était un pervers, et des fois, un pervers, c'est pépère : le mec est tellement excité par ce qui se passe à l'écran qu'il se rend même pas compte que tu lui suces…le sang

Bon, revenons à la chose la plus importante. C'est-à-dire moi évidement.

De moi et du fait que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre d'hôtel. A moins bien sur qu'un architecte fou se soit amusé à totalement redécorer ma piaule pendant la journée.

Donc, j'étais dans une boite de métal. Et puis du genre hermétique la boite. Du bout du pied je vérifiai quand même que je rencontrai bien une nouvelle paroi métallique. Je ne pris même pas la peine de tendre mes bras au dessus de ma tête après.

_Bon, Kay, t'es dans la merde. Tu fais quoi maintenant ?_

_Plan B ?_

_Plan B !_

_._

J'en entends un qui me demande déjà ce que c'est qu'un plan B.

Bon, on va faire simple. Tu permets que je te tutoie ?

Disons que tu veux faire un truc vraiment difficile, genre croquer la fille du président des Etats-Unis.

Je te l'accorde, c'est un challenge, mais tu fais ça qu'une fois par siècle et puis tu ne vas pas passer ton éternité à te lamenter et à te faire chier dans ton coin, hein ? Hein ?

Reprenons…Donc, tu veux faire ça bien, genre artiste. Tu fais des tas de repérages, tu fais des plans de l'architecture interne du bâtiment d'après les photos que tu trouves à la bibliothèque, tu soudoies des mecs et tu découvres qu'il y a un traiteur Thaï qui vient livrer cette semaine là, tu te débarrasses du livreur et tu enfiles son uniforme. Tu prends même le temps de changer la photo du mec par ta tronche sur son laissez-passer et tu te pointes comme une fleur à la maison blanche en passant devant les gus de la sécurité. Tu vois, un plan bien chiadé, hein ? Ben ça, c'est le plan A.

Le plan B, c'est ce qui se passe après que l'un des trous du cul des services secrets se demande soudain pourquoi ce n'est pas le mec habituel qui vient et qui entreprend de téléphoner au proprio du restaurant.

Ouais, t'as compris : j'te rentre dedans, j'te pète les dents.

J'adore les plans B.

.

Donc, j'appliquai le plan B habituel, à savoir arrêter de se prendre la tête et laissez parler les muscles. Ou encore : t'en à rien à foutre de la discrétion.

Je m'attendais à plus de résistance quand même lorsque ma main passa facilement à travers la paroi au dessus de moi. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer une matière molle et visqueuse après.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je ramenai le tout vers moi.

Aucun doute ne fut permis quand je sentis l'odeur. C'était un morceau de barbaque humain, et pas très frais en plus.

.

_ET MERDE ! Je suis ENCORE à la morgue !_

_Pourquoi ils se font chier à mettre à ta disposition des morceaux de carton sur lequel est indiqué « Ne pas déranger, ne pas faire la chambre » si ils n'embauchent pas des mecs qui savent lire ?_

Bon, d'accord, avoir toutes les caractéristiques d'un mec mort dés que les premiers rayons du soleil se pointent, ça aide pas les abrutis à conserver leur sang froid en me découvrant à poil sur mon lit. Ils faisaient quand même chier à appeler les secours à chaque fois.

Ce n'était pas parce je ne respirais pas, que mon cœur ne battait plus et que j'avais l'air d'être mort depuis deux jours qu'ils devaient tout de suite sauter aux conclusions. Ce n'était pas ma faute si c'était seulement une apparence et que s'ils avaient pris la peine de me coller sous un de leur appareil, ils auraient vu que mon cœur battait en fait très très très lentement. Ce n'était pas non plus ma faute si c'était un effet secondaire de ma nature vampirique. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça. Mon créateur m'avait sorti tout un baratin selon lequel nous étions des êtres maudit par Dieu le Père lui-même et que c'était pour ça que nous ne pouvions pas sortir à la lumière du jour, vu que c'était son grand chef d'œuvre. Je n'étais pas croyant, alors ses explications, il aurait mieux fait de se les garder, on aurait gagné du temps.

.

Bon, revenons à ma situation.

Je savais donc où j'étais et je me doutais du pourquoi, me restait plus qu'à trouver une solution pour m'en sortir.

C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans leur putain de frigo quand même. D'habitude, c'était dans un sac à cadavre ou plus simplement sous un drap sur une civière. Bon, ce qui me consolait un peu dans ces histoires, c'est qu'à chaque fois, Madame la Chance avait fait en sorte que personne ne me sorte au soleil directement. Un cadavre qui rentre en combustion spontanée, ça doit faire son petit effet.

.

Enfin bref, je glissai mes pieds contre la paroi du fond et je pris appui dessus pour avoir plus de force avec les bras, et je me tendis.

**CRAC**

_Ah merde ! Je n'avais pas prévu ça !_

La porte avait bien entendu cédée, mais mes pieds avaient fait de jolis trous en bas.

_Bon, un problème après l'autre._

Je me hissai hors du sarcophage frigorifique et je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi.

Ben j'étais effectivement dans une morgue, j'étais toujours aussi clairvoyant. Par contre, la porte de la pièce qui s'ouvrait, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

En plus, quand t'es à poil, c'est difficile de faire croire que tu es venu pour ton petit cousin…à moins que tu ais des mœurs bizarres.

Le mec qui entrait alarmé par le bruit se figea en me voyant. Ni une, ni deux, je me jetai sur lui, lui réglai son compte promptement et le mis à poil pour lui piquer ses fringues. Je tombai sur mon reflet en me redressant.

_Putain, ça me va bien la blouse blanche_ !

_Bon arrêtons le délire, t'as d'autres trucs à foutre là !_

_Plan A :_

1/ Vérifier s'il n'y a pas un dossier me concernant avec de jolis photos anthropomorphiques sous toutes les coutures.

2/ Foutre le médecin légiste à ma place dans le frigo.

3/ Remettre en place la porte du frigo comme je peux

4/ Foutre le camp avant que ça dégénère.

_Ah ! Mon dossier ! Bon, autant pour moi, ce n'est pas à cause d'un vulgaire larbin d'hôtel que je suis là, c'est à cause de Jimmy, il a du apprendre à flotter finalement. Les flics ont finit par obtenir un mandat et ils sont tombés sur moi en ouvrant la porte._

Je m'apprêtais à mettre en place le toubib quand je remarquai un œil affolé à travers le trou du fond en forme de pied.

_ET MERDE !_

Je sautai à travers le cercueil de glace en fracassant le reste de la paroi.

En atterrissant dans un vestiaire, je me retrouvai face à un jeunot à lunettes qui me regardait complètement terrorisé.

_Allez, plan B._

_C'est toujours beau le bruit d'une nuque qui se brise…_

_J'en fais quoi maintenant de celui là ?_

J'avais beau être dans une morgue, les cadavres n'apparaissaient pas magiquement dedans.

_Putain ! Encore du bruit ! Ca va s'arrêter un jour oui ?_

Je me ruai hors du vestiaire et hurlai aux bouffons qui se pointaient.

- Oh mon dieu ! Appelez les secours !

Ces abrutis se ruèrent tous les deux dans le vestiaire pour voir qui avait besoin d'un médecin.

Je courus vers le plan de secours pour vérifier où se trouvaient les sorties. Fallait être con pour installer une morgue dans un sous-sol sans fenêtre permettant de s'échapper hein ?

Je me ruai de nouveau dans la salle de découpage, attrapai tous les produits chimiques qui s'y trouvaient, les jetai sur le sol, puis éclatai le mur sous l'interrupteur pour chopper les fils électriques.

_Putain, ça fait des jolies étincelles, parfait._

_N'oublie pas de virer les détecteurs d'incendies !_

J'obéis à mon bon conseil et ressortis rapidement de la pièce.

Les génies qui ne m'avaient pas empêché de partir dans le couloir arrivaient enfin vers moi.

Je leur fis un grand sourire et leur mis une beigne pour les étendre pour le compte, puis me dirigeai vers la sortie de la morgue. Le temps qu'ils émergent, il y aurait tellement de fumée qu'ils finiraient intoxiqués à mort.

En remontant l'escalier, je vis que j'étais dans un bâtiment minuscule en fait, sans doute une annexe de la morgue principale de la ville.

Je fouillai les poches de la blouse. J'aurais du jouer au loto ce soir là : il y avait des clefs et un paquet de clopes avec briquet fourni.

S'il y avait d'autres occupants dans l'édifice, ils finiraient grillés eux aussi avec un peu de chance.

Je mis le feu à un maximum de trucs avant de refermer derrière moi la porte d'entrée, puis je cassai la clef dans la serrure.

Bon, ce n'était pas très subtil tout ça, je dois le reconnaitre, mais au moins, le temps que les poulets démêlent cette histoire et se rendent compte qu'il manquait un corps, j'aurai changé de coin depuis un long moment.

.

_En route pour l'Amérique du sud ! Youpi !_

_Putain, que je déteste cette partie du monde…_

_._

Et de un... Ils sont plutôt superstitieux là-bas

Et vu le nombre de légendes qui circulent sur les vampires dans ce coin du globe, tu fais UN faux pas et ils te séparent la tête du corps proprement.

J'ai beau être fort, super résistant et tout et tout, quand tu tombes sur des mecs décidés à tout mettre en œuvre pour te décapiter après t'avoir transpercé le cœur, ben t'as quand même peu de chance de t'en sortir.

Ouais, mais c'est que des humains me direz vous…

Ben, ça nous amène au petit deux :

Les vampires qui y croupissent ne te laissent pas vraiment de terrain de chasse important et il te reste que des bleds paumés pour être peinard. Et puis du genre tellement vieux ces vampires, qu'ils étaient là-bas avant que je vienne au monde. Ils y sont arrivés en marchant au fond de l'océan ou un truc du genre. De vraies barges, à peine civilisés et en plus ultra chatouilleux concernant leurs territoires. Bref, si tu fous le pied au mauvais endroit, c'est comme jouer à la roulette russe avec un semi-automatique : t'as aucune chance

Bon, y'a pas que des mecs comme ça, mais tu sais jamais sur qui tu tombes avant que débute l'affrontement.

J'ai eu un petit territoire là-bas autrefois (je l'avais récupéré en éclatant la tête d'un jeunot nouvellement installé), mais les voisins immortels et les péquenots vindicatifs qui s'amusaient à organiser des fouilles de jour pour essayer de me choper m'avaient convaincu de me barrer sous des cieux plus cléments.

Vous me direz : ben et le Canada alors ?

Ben je ne supporte pas leur accent. Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois que je tombe sur un putain de francophone, ça me fait grincer des dents.

Donc, direction l'Amérique du sud, probablement le Brésil ou le Paraguay.

Mais avant, j'avais un truc à faire.

.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre, demain, je ne peux pas faire autrement, j'ai promis à une copine de pas le publier un jeudi soir parce qu'elle ne serait pas devant son pc…


	26. This is the End

Disclaimer : Oui, Madame Meyer, j'ai fini de jouer avec, je le range….

.

* * *

.

C'était à présent très clair pour moi.

.

Toutes mes emmerdes, je les devais à une connasse de mormone.

_._

Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, éclater celle de Stephenie Meyer.

.

Je me mis à faire des recherches frénétiques, essayant d'apprendre où elle se trouvait, cherchant le meilleur moment pour l'approcher. Je pensai même à m'occuper d'elle au beau milieu d'une de ces putains de conventions, mais la menace d'être découvert était trop importante pour que je me risque à cette éventualité. J'avoue que le fait qu'une des gamines retrouve un corps déchiqueté en tout petits morceaux dans les toilettes était une idée tentante, mais il me fallait garder la tête froide. Il fallait que se soit dans un endroit où je serais sur d'avoir assez de temps pour m'occuper d'elle. Que je puisse pleinement lui faire comprendre ses erreurs.

Que je puisse la torturer pendant des heures sans être dérangé. Chez elle, là où elle se sentait à l'abri.

Je pourrais même jouer avec sa famille, histoire de l'entendre me supplier encore et encore de les tuer pour abréger leurs souffrances.

.

_Un putain de bon plan !_

_._

Je mis une semaine à trouver ce que je cherchais.

Il fallait faire vite.

Et avec ce qui s'était passé avec les flics, mon temps aux États-Unis était compté.

Je finis par me résoudre à cambrioler son agent

J'avais fait ça discrètement, sans laisser de trace. Aucune envie que des moyens de protections soient mis en place au cas où un petit génie aurait fait le rapprochement.

Je me retrouvai dans sa ville deux jours après. Je repérai les lieux, pour voir d'éventuels systèmes de sécurité ou moyens de protections mis en place autour de sa maison.

Le soir d'après, je mis un point d'honneur à me faire le plus edwardesque possible. Je voulais que son rêve se transforme en cauchemar sous ses yeux impuissants.

.

Je m'avançai dans le jardin.

La nuit était encore jeune, je voulais en profiter le plus possible. La lune était pleine et donnait des couleurs intéressantes aux alentours (j'en devenais presque poète). Des arbres entouraient la maison. La douceur de la brise qui soufflait m'apportait les effluves de la maison.

Ils étaient en train de manger leur dernier repas.

J'hésitais encore entre aller frapper directement à la porte, alors que toute la petite famille était présente, ou attendre que les choses se calment un peu pour la surprendre dans sa chambre avec son mari.

_Ouais, attendre un peu, le mari risque de faire un truc stupide, genre sortir un flingue et tirer sur un membre de sa famille par maladresse. Sont tellement pitoyables avec ces trucs_.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas que l'un d'eux soit blessé avant que j'ai pu m'amuser un peu. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir contrôler ma bête si le sang coulait alors que j'étais dans un état d'excitation et de rage intense.

Je ne voulais pas simplement la tuer, je voulais lui faire subir mille morts, lui faire rendre grâce, la rendre folle de chagrin et de douleur.

Les lumières du bas s'éteignirent les unes après les autres, celles du premier s'allumèrent en synchronisation. Le balai dura encore une heure, une heure de perdue pour moi, pour mon plan.

Elles finirent toutes par s'éteindre, j'inspirai alors calmement, me forçant à attendre encore une demi-heure, histoire d'être sur. Ce fut très dur, mais je fus fier de moi en me découvrant capable d'autant de sage patience.

.

oooOOOooo

.

Je souris

Je fais un pas

Je sors du couvert des arbres.

Je me ramasse un peu.

J'inspire profondément.

Je bondis vers la maison.

.

_**OUCH !**_

_._

_C'est quoi ce choc qui m'arrête dans mon élan ?_

_Je me suis fait rentrer dedans par un train ou quoi?_

_.  
_

Je suis entouré par des bras puissants.

Je suis ceinturé par derrière !

Je grogne

- Lâche-moi connard !

Je me débats

Je veux sortir de cet étau

La prise est trop bien effectuée.

Je griffe les bras qui m'entourent, je n'entame que les vêtements.

Je rue dans tous les sens.

Mes coups de pieds dans les genoux de mon gardien ne servent à rien.

Ces bras sont trop puissants

Je sens un souffle sur mon cou.

Ma bête hurle plus fort que jamais

_Je veux qu'on me libère_ !

J'entends des pas qui approchent.

Je tourne la tête vers mon geôlier.

Un grand sourire s'offre à moi.

Je vois ce qui entoure ce sourire.

Il est pale, il a la mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux sont courts et bruns.

Il est gigantesque

Il a les yeux jaunes… non… en fait dorés ?!

.

-Et les gars, j'en fais quoi de celui-là ?

-Je ne sais pas encore Emmet, soupire une voix qui se rapproche.

.

Ma bête en resta bouche bée. Mon cerveau se reconnecta à ce qui l'entourait. Mon esprit cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

_Emmet ? Il a bien dit « EMMET » ? C'est quoi cette blague ?_

- C'est vraiment un cas grave celui là ! Regarde Edward, il a la même coupe de cheveux que toi !

_Edward ? Hein ?_

- Je sais, j'ai vu.

-Hé ! Il a même mis des lentilles de contact !

- Je sais, il est particulièrement dérangé.

_Emmet ? Edward ? Non, c'est impossible !_

_Dites moi que je rêve, ce sont des inventions ! C'est un cauchemar !_

- Non, pas un cauchemar, répondit la voix qui s'approcha encore de moi alors que je n'avais rien dit.

Un téléphone sonna, la voix décrocha.

-Oui Alice ?.....Oui, ne t'inquiète pas….non, ça ne m'amuse pas qu'il se soit coiffé comme moi….oui, nous rentrons dès que nous en avons fini ici…Oui, dis à Jasper et à Rosalie qu'ils peuvent emmener chasser Nessie.

_Ce n'est pas possible._

_CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !_

_Il DOIT y avoir une explication logique ! Je ne suis pas dingue quand même….ou alors…c'est ça…c'est le sang de ces humaines hystériques qui me fait avoir des hallucinations._

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il pense ? Demanda alors une voix indubitablement féminine. Je tournai la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix chaude et envoutante.

Je vis une greluche pale et magnifique, de longs cheveux châtains lui descendaient dans le dos.

Le mec qui se faisait appeler Edward se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre par la taille.

Il était plutôt fluet par rapport au géant qui me tenait toujours. Il portait un pull noir et un jean, sa coupe de cheveux faisait effectivement penser à la mienne mais ses cheveux étaient plus clairs que les miens. La femelle portait une robe moulante et noire. Elle comptait assister à un cocktail mondain ou quoi? Ils avaient tous la même carnation, presque plus pale que moi, et les deux nouveaux avaient eux aussi les yeux dorés.

- Il croit qu'il devient fou et que c'est à cause du sang des jeunes innocentes dont il s'est abreuvé ces derniers mois.

- Oh mon dieu Edward, tout ça c'est ma faute.

- Chut mon amour. Tu sais que tu n'y es pour rien, reprit le mec en lui embrassant la tempe.

- Ouais Bella, t'inquiètes pas pour les cinglés, on gère la situation, continua Emmet.

- Mais si je n'avais pas raconté notre histoire rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

_Putain, ils commencent tous à me faire chier avec leur délire. _

Je grognai, tentai encore une fois de me débattre et j'arrivai presque à mordre le bras qui me tenait toujours.

-Oh ! Tu vas te calmer toi !

Le coup de tête derrière la mienne fut violent, j'entendis l'os craquer dans un bruit sinistre.

_J'ai __**mal**__ ??? Impossible ! Plus rien ne peut me faire mal !_

Le regard de ce mou d'Edward se posa sur moi, comme pour tenter de me percer.

- Il me trouve mou.

Le gros balèze éclata de rire à cinq centimètres de mon oreille.

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à desserrer sa prise d'un centimètre ? Même en admettant que ce soit vraiment eux, c'est un putain de jeunot comparé à moi, je ne devrais avoir aucun mal à me dégager d'une fée à la con !_

- Fée ? demanda Edward

- Manque que les ailes ouais !

- Tu deviens vexant là, grogna Emmet

Je ne comprenais pourquoi même en faisant appel à la pleine puissance de mon sang, je n'arrivais pas à me dégager. C'étaient tous des tarlouzes !

- Tu n'as jamais envisagé la possibilité que, bien que nous nous dénommions vampires, nos espèces soient cousines,avec de légères différences ? Me demanda le Roméo de bazar.

- Quoi ?

- Toi chat, nous tigre, me dit l' Héraclès de pacotille.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

_Mais de quoi il parle l'autre tapette ?_

- Bon, c'est bien joli les bavardages, mais j'en fais quoi ?

- Comme pour les cinq autres Emmet. Ils deviennent dingues depuis que le film est en préparation.

- C'est de ma faute, se lamenta encore l'autre crétine.

- Mais non mon amour, notre histoire est la plus belle de toute, je comprends que tu ais eu envie de la raconter à Stephenie.

- Ouais, mais ça deviens presque un boulot à plein temps là, soupira Emmet. Tu aurais du te douter que toute idée venant de toi se solderait par des emmerdes, petit aimant à problèmes ! Rigola Emmet.

J'en eus assez. J'en avais marre que l'on m'ignore. Je parvins à mordre l'un des bras qui me serraient. Son sang ne coula pas, mais une sorte de liquide plutôt transparent perla sous mes dents. C'était acide et brulant sous ma langue.

- Hé ! Fais gaffe toi !

Le nouveau coup de boule fut tellement violent que mes dents se cassèrent sous l'impact en restant plantées dans l'avant bras. Comment cela avait il pu déraper à ce point là? Comment pouvais-je me retrouver prisonnier de personnes qui ne devraient même pas exister? Comment avait il pu casser mes dents? Comment pouvait il se considérer comme supérieur à moi? J'étais le prédateur parfait, ce n'était pas ces choses qui se nourrissaient de rongeurs et de petits lapins qui pouvaient venir à bout de moi!

- Putain, ces vampires c'est comme les tiques, y'a toujours les crocs qui restent, commenta l'Atlas du pauvre.

- Putain de tarlouzes de merde ! Je vous égorgerai tous, vous m'entendez, vous allez tous crever ! Restera même plus assez de vous pour remplir le cendrier d'une bagnole!

- Bon, je le finis ?

- Oui, soupira Edward, il n'y a aucun autre moyen, Carlisle comprendra.

.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, les miens implosèrent sous la pression, mes cotes furent réduites en charpies, la douleur devient insoutenable. Je ne pouvais plus crier, l'air nécessaire ne m'appartenait déjà plus.

.

Il va me couper en deux.

Je vais mourir.

Ma dernière pensée ?

.

**_SALOPE DE STEPHENIE MEYER_**

.

* * *

oooOOOooo

.

* * *

Et voila, c'est fini.

J'espère que la fin ne vous déçoit pas trop ;)

Et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir:)

.

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant mon délire

Merci à mon amoureux de ne pas avoir trop rit en corrigeant mes « ainaurmes fote » et qui m'a supporter pendant ¼ d'heure à la sortie du ciné parce que je « venais d'avoir une idée pour un one-shot ». Ce n'est pas ma faute si ça s'est rallongé un peu, c'est celle de Kay.

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont apprécié MA vanne de la vache et du steak !**

(Tu peux arrêter de faire ta danse de la victoire maintenant ? T'es ridicule à agiter les bras comme ça ! J'allais finir par leur avouer qu'elle était de toi tu sais….

Et puis, me faire passer pour une crétine aussi nulle en anglais qu'en français en me laissant faire un copier-coller de « Disclamer » à chaque chapitre, c'était nase.)

Par contre, comme je prévois déjà des PM de rage parce que c'est déjà fini (je sais qu'il y en aura, j'en ai déjà reçu un...fort hein?), je promet de vous pondre de temps en temps des "pre-quels" de la vie de Kay si vous insitez (genre: c'est qui le jeunot d'amerique du sud? Il a foutu quoi dans le cinéma? Il a déjà visiter une banque du sang?.....bref, plein de délires en perspective).

Sinon? Ben j'attend d'avoir une bonne idée qui me fera bien délirer, et je commence une nouvelle fic....(ça peut etre long...mais bon, j'ai écris l'intégralité de celle-la en une semaine, alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu)


	27. Mort?

**Disclaimer** : (Oh ! Je l'ai bien écrit !...mrfrm….) Bon, on recommence…Alors….même si Madame Meyer n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, ben c'est elle qui à écrit Twilight et les autres, on doit au moins lui reconnaitre ça

**Avant propos : **Merci, c'est con comme mot hein? Et bien, c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit quand je lis toutes ces reviews que vous me laissez. Je dois manquer d'imagination…

Enfin bref, tous ces encouragements m'ont décidé à ne pas laisser mourir Kay de sa belle mort (pourtant, moi je la trouvais sympa) et à le laisser revenir vous rendre visite encore un peu.

Je ne sais pas si ça sera très souvent, mais je pense qu'il a peut-être encore deux trois histoires à vous raconter.

Ma vie à moi change et je ne pourrai malheureusement revenir vous rapporter toutes ses aventures aussi souvent qu'avant.

Néanmoins, je vous confirme, comme tous les auteurs du site je pense, qu'il n'y a rien de plus motivant que de lire un commentaire (positif ou négatif d'ailleurs, c'est le négatif qui me force à réfléchir, à grandir et à imaginer des conneries qui ne feront pas rire que moi).

Aussi, n'hésitez pas à l'ouvrir, même quand je commencerai à tourner en rond sans m'en rendre compte (vous savez ce que c'est le grand âge…c'est quoi déjà le prénom d'Alzheimer ?)

Sur ce, je la ferme, et je laisse la place a Kay.

* * *

.

Comment ça ?

Sous prétexte que je suis mort je devrais la fermer ?

Non mais pour qui vous m'avez pris ?

Ca fait des siècles que je suis mort en plus, on peut dire que j'ai de l'entrainement, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de l'ouvrir avant, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis à l'heure actuelle éparpillé un peu partout autour de la planète que ça va changer.

Ca y est, j'en entends qui se demandent déjà si je suis un esprit ou un truc du genre.

Collez-moi des petites ailes blanches dans le dos et une auréole au dessus de la tête pendant que vous y êtes…Non mais je vous jure…

Non, je ne suis pas un esprit, un fantôme, une âme ou un truc du genre, je suis juste moi et on ne va pas revenir la dessus. J'étais chiant de mon vivant, une teigne dans ma non-vie et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus de corps que je ne suis pas en mesure de venir botter le cul au premier gogol qui me traiterait de pensée résiduelle.

Bon, c'est vrai que je suis dans une position délicate pour le moment, mais bon, j'ai l'éternité devant moi, je trouverai bien un moyen de retrouver mon fabuleux corps à un moment ou un autre, quitte à en piquer un autre si je n'ai pas le choix.

Au fait, tu te sers du tien en ce moment ? Non, pour rien, juste une question innocente, comme ça en passant.

Ça me fait quand même chier d'être un peu plus mort que d'habitude, surtout quand on sait QUI est responsable de mon état actuel….

Bon, si je me changeais les idées en vous racontant d'autres trucs que j'avais fait avant, parce que si je ne me concentre pas sur autre chose, je pourrais devenir aigri.

Vous racontez quoi ? Non, pas ma transformation, ce n'est pas très intéressant…si je n'ai pas d'autre sujet de conversation un jour peut-être, mais là, non.

J'ai plutôt envie de me marrer un coup là.

Bon, voyons…..la première fois que j'ai éclaté une tête ?

Non, une autre fois.

La première fois que j'ai mangé ?

Bof, c'était sympa, mais non, faut vraiment que je rigole pour décompresser.

La première fois que j'ai utilisé un micro-onde ?

AH OUI !

Ça c'est fendard !

Bon voyons….ça doit commencer par la banque.

Non, pas la banque où tu retires de l'argent, celle où tu déposes du liquide.

.

En fait, ça commence même un petit peu avant.

J'étais tranquille à squatter dans un quartier quelconque d'une grande ville.

Chasse, pêche et tradition quoi…

Ouais, bon, je me faisais un peu chier, y'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de changement dans ce quartier de merde, sauf peut-être que les derniers volontaires qui nourrissaient les sans abris pensaient à se faire la malle vu que la population locale s'efforçait de leur faire comprendre depuis 3 semaines que la bouffe oui, mais les sermons sur la vie après la mort et la réinsertion grâce à Jésus, non.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans le coin.

Deux-trois putes défraichies, pas mal de sans abris, un petit gang qui essayait de se faire un nom dans la ville, un peep-show, une supérette ouverte jour et nuit et un tout petit centre de soin gratuit pour les démunis.

Bref, rien de bien transcendant.

Bon, on va passer le passage où je me lamente parce que l'éternité c'est long, surtout vers la fin… Ouais, je sais, on s'attend pas à ce que je me fasse chier, mais des fois, ça m'arrive.

Surtout quand y'a rien à faire entre deux repas.

Bon, alors on arrive au moment où la nouvelle volontaire du dispensaire a une idée…

.

Ouais, une greluche percluse de bons sentiments et qui tenait à ce que les loques du quartier soit nourries tous les jours et aient même un peu d'argent de poche en repartant de chez elle.

Elle avait donc mis en place un programme de don du sang qui permettait de les rémunérer contre un peu de leur précieux fluide.

J'avais fait le rapprochement parce qu'à chaque fois que les clochards sortaient du dispensaire, ils avaient les poches un peu plus pleines, mais certains avaient les veines un peu plus vides.

On me piquait mon repas sous le nez, ça avait tendance à me chatouiller la patience cette histoire.

Je me demandais même un moment si un petit malin se faisait livrer à domicile, mais je savais bien que non, je l'aurais senti sur mon gibier.

Enfin bref, je rentrai une fois par curiosité dans le dispensaire pour voir de mes propres yeux comment ils vidaient mes proies avant de les rendre à la vie sauvage.

Donc, je me décidai à approcher la gardienne des lieux, une black un peu grassouillette et pas franchement sympathique pour lui demander des précisions.

- Bonsoir

- Bonsoir, me répondit-elle sans relever la tête d'un papier pose sur une planchette de bois. Pour les dons, veuillez remplir le formulaire, si vous ne savez pas écrire, une aide vous sera apportée au guichet suivant, rajouta-elle en me sortant une planchette identique à la sienne toujours sans me regarder. Pour tout dire, son comportement m'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Euh…en fait…

- Veuillez dégagez le passage pour les suivants.

Je comptai combien de personne étaient présentes dans la pièce….8

- Excusez moi, mais…

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

_Oh une belle tête qui vole ! Non, tu ne peux pas ! Inspire, expire !_

Je pris la plaquette devant moi et commençai à examiner le contenu du formulaire.

- Allez vous assoir pour le remplir, vous voyez bien que vous gênez.

_Inspire, expire ! Inspire, expire ! Ne lui éclate pas la tête sur le comptoir, ne lui fais pas bouffer son papier, ne lui scalpe pas le cuir chevelu, ne lui enfonce pas la cage thoracique avec sa plaquette ! Inspire, expire ! Va t'assoir_ !

Je fus bluffé par mon propre contrôle, mais je me promis néanmoins de la choper à la sortie.

Bon, on me demandait mon nom, _ça facile_ ! Puis ma date de naissance_…euh…y'a quoi marqué sur mes papiers ? Je suis bête, ce n'est pas les miens…bon, on va mettre au pif ! _Mon adresse, _je crèche à l'hôtel, on va mettre ça. _Mon groupe sanguin, _personnellement, je préfère l'AB négatif à 37,5, mais bon, je ne suis pas non plus sectaire._ Et enfin, des tas de questions indiscrètes sur ma vie sexuelle et sur mes maladies éventuelles. Comme toutes étaient absurdes, je sautai allégrement ces passages.

Bon, j'avais tout fait, je me pointai de nouveau devant la charmante hôtesse qui m'avait accueilli.

- Fini.

- Tant mieux, asseyez-vous, le médecin va vous recevoir.

_Inspire, expire !_

Elle allait vraiment déguster son foie, je me le promis.

Je me rassis sagement en m'imaginant tous les autres organes que je pourrais l'obliger à manger avant de l'achever, ce fut un instant divertissant.

Le toubib finit par se pointer. Un mec d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, un bide qui devait héberger un mioche de 8 mois vu la circonférence, la blouse blanche et le stéthoscope autour du cou.

- Mr Smith ?

J'avais fait dans l'original hein ?

Je me levai et le suivis derrière un rideau tendu pour plus d'intimité.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas rempli complètement le formulaire.

- Et bien en fait, je venais plus pour me renseigner que pour participer.

- Ah…Néanmoins, un don est toujours le bienvenu vous savez ?

- Ben je préférerais savoir comment ça se passe avant.

- Bon, de toute façon, vous êtes là, alors on va faire un petit bilan de santé pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Il commençait à me casser les noisettes avec sa manie. S'il croyait que j'étais impressionné par les signes d'autorité qu'il mettait en avant, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'orbite. Ça marchait peut-être avec les déchets son truc, mais je n'étais pas une pauvre loque qui se laissait manipuler par le port d'un uniforme et ce quelque en soit la couleur.

- Je vais très bien doc, et si vous voulez pouvoir en dire autant d'ici la fin de la nuit, vous avez intérêt à laisser vos mains dans vos poches. A moins que ça ne vous gêne pas de bosser avec les doigts fracturés ?

Il eu un air choqué, mais sembla enfin comprendre que je n'étais pas le genre de client qu'il pourrait soumettre à sa volonté.

.

Il m'expliqua ce qu'était un don du sang et je me sentis légèrement excité à l'idée que des hommes et des femmes étaient en train de se faire pomper au même instant autour de moi.

Mais quand je vis à quoi cela ressemblait, je fus un peu déçu.

Ben, ce n'était pas vraiment érotique cette histoire : ils les collaient sur un grand fauteuil ; leur collaient une aiguille dans le bras et attendaient patiemment que le liquide se fasse la malle dans une poche en plastique.

Bon, en même temps, y'a un truc que je ne comprenais pas bien.

Les transfusions, tu dois les faire avec du sang frais, pas un truc coagulé, donc, pourquoi ils collaient le sang dans cette poche en plastique ? Qui venait de subir une blessure nécessitant autant de sang dans le quartier ? Personne à ma connaissance, et on peut me faire confiance à ce sujet, je sais toujours quand il y a un blessé grave dans le coin.

- Y'a eu un carambolage sur l'autoroute pour que vous ayez besoin d'autant de sang maintenant ?

- Non, vous n'y êtes pas. Les dons sont envoyés à la banque, stockés, puis répartis dans les différents hôpitaux selon les besoins.

- Comment ça « stockés » ?

- Conservés pour être utilisés plus tard.

- Ça va, j'ai du vocabulaire moi aussi, vous voulez un mot sympa ? Strige

- Euh…

- Bon maintenant que c'est entendu que je suis capable de vous comprendre, expliquez-moi comment le sang ne coagule pas.

- La façon dont nous récupérons le sang et le conservons dans ces poches en plastique sous vide, permet de le garder pour une utilisation ultérieure.

- Vraiment ?

Du sang qui restait frais ? Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle !

Non pas que l'idée de renoncer à la chasse pour me nourrir exclusivement de ces pochettes était envisageable, mais la perspective d'avoir la possibilité de choisir de rester tranquille à la maison avec une bonne tasse au lieu de galérer les soirs de pluie était plutôt réjouissante.

Surtout, que vu leurs critères de sélection, le fluide m'avait l'air plutôt sain.

- Oui.

- Et vous mettez tout ça à la banque ?

- Oui

- Laquelle ?

- Ben, celle du sang. C'est d'ailleurs la plus grande du pays.

- Et elle est située où ?

- Sur Lincoln Avenue.

- Merci bien.

- Écoutez, vous ne m'avez pas l'air très en forme quand même, je vais vous examiner pour me rassurer.

_Et hop, quatre métacarpes de pétés ! T'avais qu'à écouter…_

Je sortis tranquillement sous les cris de douleurs du toubib, et me dirigeai vers la supérette.

En y entrant, j'avisai un jeune membre du gang local qui mettait dans une boite en métal un hot-dog. Un grondement doux mais persistant s'échappa alors de la machine. Le temps que je me dirige vers la caisse pour demander un plan et attende que la femme devant finisse, une sonnerie retentie, puis le jeune ouvrit la boite et en sortit l'aliment maintenant fumant.

Je récupérai le plan, l'étudiai et me rendis sur place.

.

Bon, évidement, c'était fermé.

Ça ne m'empêcha pas de rentrer en fracturant une fenêtre du deuxième étage.

L'intérieur était plongé dans une semi pénombre, seules les lumières des issues de secours luisaient légèrement, me laissant bien assez de clarté pour voir l'ensemble de la configuration de la bâtisse.

J'étais à l'arrière du bâtiment et je longeais un couloir où des noms et fonctions du personnel étaient affichés sur les portes le bordant.

Je cherchais vaguement la salle des coffres, je me doutais qu'il fallait que je redescende.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je dus me rendre à l'évidence que la salle des coffres ne devait pas être dans un sous-sol comme je l'avais tout d'abord supposé, vu que c'est à cet endroit que la plupart des banques classiques stockaient leur fortune. Je continuais donc mon exploration des lieux et finis par apercevoir une grande porte en acier avec un sigle bizarre annonçant « matériel biologique, interdit à toute personne étrangère au service » dessus.

Je poussai donc évidement ladite porte (je n'ai jamais pu résister à transgresser une interdiction…D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle là fois où j'ai dit à quelqu'un que j'étais un vampire et l'avais laissé repartir vivant….oups, je vous raconterai ça une prochaine fois peut-être) et tombai sur un spectacle hésitant entre le magnifique et le monstrueux.

Magnifique car la quantité de petites poches de plastiques contenant du sang était absolument ahurissante. Elles étaient triées par groupe, rhésus et date d'arrivée. Les étagères frigorifiques s'étiraient sur plusieurs mètres. C'est beau l'organisation.

Monstrueuse car cette même profusion me renvoyait l'image de toutes les proies que je n'avais jamais eu et que je n'aurais peut-être jamais.

Comment ne pas se désespérer de ne jamais pouvoir avoir suffisamment d'appétit pour chasser toutes ces victimes potentielles ? C'était un tel gâchis ! Même en ne me concentrant que sur les gens du groupe AB négatif, il m'aurait fallu des années pour pouvoir toutes les avoir.

Je restai un moment contemplatif, me laissant rêver à toutes les belles soirées qui m'échappaient toujours plus vite, toujours trop courtes pour satisfaire tous mes désirs.

C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience des sirènes de police qui se rapprochaient.

_Merde ! J'ai pas fait gaffe à l'alarme !_

_Ils font chier à installer des trucs silencieux quand même, avant ils jouaient franc jeu, maintenant tu sais même plus que t'as merdé avant qu'il ne soit presque trop tard._

Je me jetai sur toutes les poches de sang que je pouvais prendre, en glissant certaines dans mes vêtements, et m'enfuyais de là le plus vite possible.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, je fuyais. Pas que je sois lâche, attention, mais quand les flics rappliquent et que tu en alignes un, les autres se pointent les uns après les autres en appelant des renforts, et t'en as pour des heures à régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

Donc, j'effectuais un retrait stratégique (ça passe mieux comme ça ?) et rentrais en direction de mon quartier en essayant de passer le plus possible de toit en toit.

.

Bon, maintenant que j'étais près de celui-ci, j'allais faire quoi des poches ? On ne peut pas dire que j'étais la discrétion incarnée en me baladant avec des pochettes remplies d'un liquide dont la couleur était tout sauf discrète.

Bon, et ce butin, il en valait la peine au moins ?

Je plantai mes crocs dans un emballage.

_Pouah ! C'est glacé ! _

_Mais c'est limite congelé ce truc !_

_Si encore c'était à température, je pourrais savoir si c'est mangeable._

Je jetai la poche un peu plus loin, dégouté.

Mon esprit brillant se mis en branle et je repensai à la boite qui avait rendu fumant la saucisse dans un petit pain du jeune apprenti criminel dans la superette.

Si cette machine était capable de cuire ce truc, elle allait forcement me rendre ce service également. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir faire ça rapidement en plus.

Je laissai sur le toit dans un coin que j'espérais discret, où je me trouvais toutes les pochettes sauf une.

Je me rendis ensuite rapidement au magasin.

.

Le mec derrière le comptoir somnolait et ne fit pas vraiment attention à ma présence.

Pour faire bonne figure, je récupérai un hot-dog et me dirigeai vers la boite. Voyant que l'employé ne faisait pas attention à ce que je faisais, je plaçai la poche à l'intérieur de l'engin et refermai la porte.

_Bon, je mets le minuteur à combien ? On va dire 5 minutes._

Je pris un magasine et fis semblant de le lire pour passer le temps. J'étais toujours en tête à tête avec le salarié qui était concentré à observer mollement le vol des mouches. Je lui payai néanmoins le hotdog, histoire d'être tranquille pour ressortir du magasin une fois mon sang à température idéale.

Le ronronnement de l'appareil avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Il y eu comme un petit « pop » et je me demandais d'où ce bruit venait.

La machine fini par émettre sa sonnerie et je trépignais presque en m'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte.

Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris.

.

**SPLASH !**

.

Un énorme geyser bouillant accueillit mon geste. L'appareil vomit littéralement une gerbe de sang qui éclata dans toutes les directions, recouvrant la totalité des surfaces sur sa trajectoire, y compris moi évidement.

On aurait dit que j'avais tranché la jugulaire d'un hémophile dans un film gore.

L'odeur était d'une violence inouïe, prenante, envahissante, chaude et presque écœurante. Le spectacle de la pochette éventrée à l'intérieur de la machine avait aussi quelque chose de fascinant. Le sang qui n'avait pas surgit de la machine était complètement cuit, bouilli et ressemblait à un gros rubis et pulsait légèrement.

Le cri d'horreur que poussa le mec derrière la caisse me ramena à la réalité.

_ET MERDE !_

Je me jetai sur lui d'un bond, et je le collai contre l'étagère derrière lui.

Des cartouches de clopes nous tombèrent dessus sous la violence de l'impact.

Je l'entrainai vers le sol et lui enfonçai les crocs dans la gorge pour le calmer une bonne fois pour toute.

Ensuite je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée, tournai le panneau sur « fermé », tirai le petit verrou et descendis les stores.

Je ne savais pas de combien de temps je disposais avant qu'un pénible essaye quand même de rentrer dans la boutique.

Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière boutique, récupérai des vêtements de rechange dans le minuscule vestiaire des employés, me changeai et sortis par l'issue de secours.

_MERDE ! LES CAMERAS DE SÉCURITÉ !_

_MERDE ! ET CELLES DE LA BANQUE ?_

_PUTAIN, ÇA ME FAIT CHIER TOUTE CETTE HISTOIRE !!!_

C'est là que j'eu l'une des visions les plus réjouissantes de mon existence.

La connasse du dispensaire passait dans la rue perpendiculaire à la mienne.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas résister à une telle opportunité.

Je la chopai et plaquai ma main sur sa bouche en l'entrainant derrière moi.

Je nous fis rentrer dans la boutique et la trainai au milieu de la scène de crime.

Sentir l'adrénaline qui se dégageait d'elle m'enivrai à un point que je n'avais que rarement connu.

- Bon, je vois que j'ai toute votre attention maintenant.

Je la fis pivoter vers moi, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour hurler, je lui arrachai la langue.

Je lui enfonçai alors méthodiquement dans la gorge.

- Tu vois que je tiens mes promesses.

Je ne lui fis même pas le privilège de la saigner et la regardai s'étouffer à mort en se tortillant sur le sol.

Cela me réconforta de savoir que j'étais toujours un homme d'honneur.

.

Bon, et la caméra de sécurité ? Ben je découvris dans le local de la direction que le magnétoscope était vide de cassette. Je fus un peu déçu, vu que j'avais un instant espérer ramener un petit souvenir à me repasser les soirs de déprimes.

Je forçai le coffre et récupérai le liquide disponible, puis répandis avec beaucoup d'application tous les alcools et produits inflammables sur les surfaces.

Puis je mis le feu et partis du quartier le plus rapidement possible.

Pour les caméras de la banque par contre, je n'avais pas de solution immédiate.

Cette journée là je dormis dans un hôtel 3 étoiles et déménageai définitivement de cette ville dès le lendemain. La semaine d'après, je changeai d'Etat.


	28. je hais JeanPaul Gaultier

Disclaimer : toute ressemblance avec des événements réels serait fortuite…..euh non, ce n'est pas cette phrase là qu'il faut…..Ah oui ! C'est Stephenie Meyer qui touche les droits d'auteur pour Twilight(je vous dis pas comme son compte en banque doit exploser depuis quelques temps), moi on me paye en reviews…et même si mon banquier accepte pas que je les dépose sur mon compte, ben moi ça me remplit l'âme. (J'en fais un peu trop sur ce coup là non ?)

Et un petit coucou à la personne qui habite en Chine et qui me lit !

* * *

oooOOOooo

* * *

Tiens, vous êtes encore là ?

Toujours avides de savoir quelles conneries j'ai à vous raconter ?

Vous êtes de grands malades vous savez ?

Bon, je dois reconnaitre que je suis absolument et irrémédiablement fascinant.

En tout cas, bien plus que les autres taches de mon point de vue.

Sérieusement, comment pouvez-vous apprécier mes histoires alors que vous aimez à ce point ces dégénérés de Cullen ?

Si encore ils avaient des trucs intéressants à raconter eux…non, mais faut les voir dans leurs vie de tous les jours.

Ça passe son temps à s'admirer dans la glace, à se lamenter, à se regarder niaisement les yeux dans les yeux et à faire les boutiques.

Comment peut-on être à ce point obsédé par la mode ?

Y'a qu'à voir Alice.

Elle dépense l'équivalent du PIB de Trinidad-et-Tobago chaque mois dans les fringues.

Et dire qu'il y a des gens pour la trouver charmante…

En plus, c'est à cause de ce troll miniature sous amphétamine que je me retrouve dans cette situation.

Non, parce que contrairement à ce qu'on vous a fait croire, elle n'a rien d'un lutin sautillant, c'est plutôt une surexcitée tyrannique qui martyrise tout son petit monde jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

Non, mais vraiment, comment les gens autour d'elle peuvent résister à ses séances de torture ? Comment peut-on accepter de passer 5 heures dans des cabines d'essayage ?

En plus, elle a décidé qu'elle se mettait à l'avant-garde de la mode française en ce moment.

Elle leur fait tous porter du Jean-Paul Gaultier, et pas les fringues les moins voyantes en plus.

Celle là, je lui arracherai les yeux des orbites, après on verra bien si elle est toujours aussi clairvoyante.

.

Même de mon vivant je n'aurais pas supporté ça plus de 2 minutes.

Je suis un vrai mec, je l'ai toujours été.

Ma transformation en vampire, et la perte de conscience humaine que cela implique, ne m'a qu'ouvert un peu plus les yeux sur la vrai nature du monde.

Les humains sont faibles, ne servent à rien, cherchent des modèles à suivre autour d'eux, alors que les autres sont aussi vils à l'intérieur qu'eux-mêmes. Ma transformation m'a juste ôté le voile qui obscurcissait mon esprit. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu contempler ma propre noirceur et ai pu être délivré du poids des faux remords et de la culpabilité.

Je suis mon propre héros, ça me suffit.

.

Je sais, vous me traitez de macho/phallocrate, mais je m'en fous.

Vivant, j'étais le plus beau et viril mâle du coin.

Et j'en attirais des gonzesses, ça vous pouvez me croire.

Faut dire que le prestige de l'uniforme faisait son effet.

Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, c'est ça quand vous êtes le plus redoutable et honorable garde de la ville…

**QUOI ? Alors là, je m'insurge !**

**Franchement Simon, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser leur raconter des mensonges aussi éhontés sans intervenir ?**

**Passe encore que tu nous fasses passer pour des créatures sans âme ni remords, mais je ne te permettrai pas de leur faire croire que ta haine viens de notre nature !**

**Dis leur la vérité, où je la raconte moi-même !**

.

.

….

_Oh, putain ! T'es pas mort toi non plus ?_

**NON…**

_Et moi qui croyais m'être définitivement débarrassé de toi en Grèce… Faut vraiment que j'ai la poisse qui me colle comme de la super glue…_

**Et moi j'aurais mieux fait de me casser les crocs volontairement plutôt que de te donner l'immortalité**

_Tu me lâcheras pas hein ?_

**Cela fait 700 ans que je te vois te comporter comme un démon de la pire espèce et que j'attendais que quelqu'un te stoppe, alors maintenant que je peux enfin me venger pour ce que tu m'as fait, je ne vais certainement pas laisser cette occasion passer.**

_Et tu vas faire quoi ? T'as plus de corps non plus gros malin._

**Je vais tout simplement commencer par leur dire la vérité sur toi, et après ça, je pourrai enfin reposer en paix.**

_C'est-à-dire ?_

**Que ton vrai métier c'est…**

_PUTAIN TA GUEULE !_

**Couturière**

**.**

Le premier qui rigole, je lui fais bouffer ses intestins

.

Quoi ?

.

Ben oui, j'étais couturier.

.

Enfin, plus précisément, ma mère l'était.

Et elle était veuve.

Mon père biologique s'était saoulé un soir et avait glissé sur une merde de clébard en rentrant de la taverne. Il s'était fracassé le crane en tombant sur un caillou.

Putain de déchet…

Il a eu la mort qu'il méritait.

Grâce à ce gros tas de whisky, c'est ma mère qui s'était retrouvé toute seule pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille, et comme à 12 ans j'étais l'ainé de 4 enfants, mais trop jeune pour avoir un vrai métier, elle m'obligea à lui filer un coup de main pour ses travaux d'aiguille.

Moi qui rêvais d'être un homme, un vrai, je n'avais que la corne au bout de mes doigts comme blessure de guerre.

Tu parles d'un honneur toi.

En grandissant, je n'avais pas pu partir en apprentissage avec un vrai mec, mais non, madame avait toujours besoin de moi pour un truc ou un autre…

Je me retrouvais donc pendant 5 ans à être à son service.

Bon, ça ne m'empêchais pas d'avoir mon petit succès auprès de la population féminine de la ville.

**SIMON !**

_Putain, tu vas la fermer oui ! Et arrête de m'appeler Simon, c'est Kay !_

**Ton prénom est Simon, et je n'arrêterai jamais de t'appeler comme cela, en plus, cela a le mérite de profondément t'énerver…**

_Bon, à part me faire chier à m'appeler par le même nom que ma barrique de géniteur, tu voulais quoi ?_

**Juste te forcer à avouer la vérité.**

_Ben quoi ? J'avais du succès auprès des femmes, c'est la vérité._

**Mais pas auprès de celle de ton village…**

_Putain, tu veux leur raconter à ma place ou quoi ?_

**Si tu insistes…**

_Non mais ça ne va pas ! C'est MOI le héros, toi qu'est que le connard qui à fait de moi le plus grand prédateur qui existe !_

**Apparemment, tu as fini par trouver plus fort que toi…**

_TA GUEULE !_

_._

_._

_._

On va reprendre avant qu'il continue à me casser les couilles.

D'accord, je n'avais pas de succès auprès de la population féminine de la ville.

**Humm…**

Du village !_ Voila, t'es content ?_

Bon, ouais, en plus j'habitais un bled paumé, et du coup, les pimbèches qui avaient grandi avec moi ne me jetaient même pas un coup d'œil, connaissant ma situation. Ces espèces de pétasses se trouvaient toujours trop bien pour moi, soit disant que je n'étais pas assez masculin et que j'étais trop pauvre pour les intéresser. Connasses.

N'empêche, que j'avais résolu le problème en allant me dégoter des conquêtes d'un soir dans les villages et villes alentours.

Je m'étais taillé un beau costume, _pourquoi tu ricanes ?,_ qui faisait croire que j'avais beaucoup d'argent, et les jours où je voulais un peu de compagnie, j'empruntais un cheval à un mec du coin.

Ensuite, je partais dans des villages un peu éloignés, et je jouais le mec riche et esseulé, qui était tombé amoureux de la paysanne du coin.

Des fois, je venais de tomber de cheval, d'autres, je cherchais mon chemin, d'autres fois encore je demandais l'hospitalité pour la nuit…ce genre de truc quoi.

Quand ma proie était ferrée, je retournais la voir jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne d'elle son corps, après je la laissais tomber comme un vieux trognon de pomme. Des fois engrossées et répudiées par leur familles, elles se terraient ensuite dans des couvents ou finissaient leurs destinées en femmes à l'affection négociable. Bref, elles avaient ce qu'elles méritaient ces morues !

Ma technique se roda plutôt rapidement, et j'avais un emploi du temps plutôt chargé.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de mes petites habitudes que le connard qui m'interrompt tout le temps aujourd'hui me repéra.

**C'est vrai que te croiser quasiment tous les soirs dans les campagnes alentours en compagnie d'une femme différente à chaque fois n'a pas manqué de me faire m'interroger. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça en fait…**

_On s'en fout ! Remarque, c'est bien ma veine si t'as jamais été foutu de te dégotter des p'tites mignonnes à croquer…remarque, vu ta tronche, c'est normal._

**Ne sois pas désagréable, Simon, ça ne te va pas.**

_Laisse moi rire, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, en plus_, _je ne suis pas désagréable, je suis honnête : t'as une gueule de Camembert laissé trop longtemps au soleil_.

**Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.**

_OK, t'es juste blanc, fripé et gras, presque coulant de graisse même, et je ne parle pas de l'odeur de vieux pieds de cadavre que tu dégages… moi je trouve la comparaison fort juste._

.

_Bien ! Tu vois que je peux encore te faire fermer ta gueule quand je veux…_

On en était où ?

Ah oui, je draguais tous les jupons qui passaient à ma portée, et je croisais cette bonne vieille tête de fromage sur mon chemin de temps en temps. Mais bon, je n'y faisais pas trop attention à l'époque, vu que mes réflexions étaient plutôt concentrées sur le contenu des atours de mes mies (ce qu'elles avaient sous leurs fringues quoi…)

Bref, je déflorais la population féminine à tout va, y trouvant ma vengeance envers ces créatures sournoises et méprisables.

Et c'est à ce moment béni de mon existence que tonton Maroilles me tomba dessus.

Je venais de raccompagner Margaret ou Ann, je sais plus bien, et en plus on s'en fout, et je me décidais à rentrer chez moi quand le Sieur Pue Du Bec m'attaqua au détour du chemin.

Non seulement il me sauta dessus de la plus fourbe des façons, mais en plus, il ne se contenta pas de se nourrir sur moi, mais il m'obligea à boire son sang.

Ce fut l'expérience la plus désagréable de ma vie.

**Désagréable ? Non mais dis donc ! Qui a gémi de plaisir pendant que je lui ponctionnais son sang ? Qui s'accrochait comme une sangsue à mon poignet et à failli me vider complètement ?**

_Qui a un bras qui ressemble à un vieux roulé au fromage ?_

**C'est quoi cette nouvelle obsession pour le fromage ?**

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause de tes origines française, à chaque fois que je pense a toi, tu me rappelles un truc qui s'appelle le « puant des Pyrénées », j'y peux rien._

_En plus, le passage à l'état de cadavre ambulant n'est pas la chose la plus agréable au monde. Tu te vides de tous tes fluides par tous les orifices et tu sens tes organes se racornir à l'intérieur de toi. Tu te dessèches comme une limace au contact du sel. Bref, que du bonheur à l'état pur hein ?_

_Et tu veux que je leur parle de ta façon de me faire ton speech sur ma nouvelle condition ? Genre : « Bienvenue au monde de la nuit mon enfant ! Je suis ton sire, et désormais, je te guiderais dans ta non-vie ! »_

**Et bien quoi ? Je le trouvais bien mon discours moi…**

Vous pouvez pas imaginez les semaines de tortures que cela représente d'être obligé de suivre quelqu'un qui se prend pour un croisement entre la réincarnation d'un dieu grec et un guide d'office de tourisme.

Il a même réussi à me gâcher mon premier repas, une vrai calamité ce mec.

Un jour je vous expliquerai promis.

Enfin bref, il nous fit déménager pour éviter que des gens commencent à me chercher alors que je n'étais qu'à l'aube de ma nouvelle vie.

Il nous fit quitter mon Angleterre natale et nous fit voyager à travers l'Europe.

Son petit manège dura 3 mois en temps objectif, mais il me sembla durer plusieurs siècles tant je m'ennuyais déjà à ses cotés.

En plus, je lui servais de rabatteur, et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien il est accablant de devoir partager un bon gueuleton…

Car déjà à l'époque, il était chiant comme un jour de gastro.

Il voulu absolument m'apprendre à lire et écrire, comme si cela avait une quelconque importance pour un animal de pouvoir déchiffrer un parchemin…

S'il s'en était abstenu, je serais encore de ce monde…

**Ben quoi ? Tu n'étais qu'un jeune bouseux mal dégrossi et je t'ai donné une éducation, tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça quand même ?**

_Bouseux ? Qui est le bouseux ? Tu te crois de la noblesse peut être ?_

**J'avais la noblesse de cœur moi !**

_Et le faciès d'un __Shar-Pei__ albinos!_

_Putain que je suis content de t'avoir buté !_

**Tu as agi comme un lâche ! Tu aurais du me défier à la loyale et ne pas empoisonner ma nourriture.**

_Ça, c'est que je n'ai jamais été un idiot, et que même si tu étais un incapable en ce qui concerne la gente féminine, je savais aussi qu'en combat singulier, j'avais peu de chance d'en sortir vainqueur. T'avais 2 siècles d'avance sur moi !_

_Et puis d'abord, je t'ai laissé une chance : je m'étais barré pendant 10 ans avant que tu t'obstines à me retrouver. C'est toi qui étais suicidaire, me le reproche pas._

**Mais puisque je te dis que je suis tombé sur toi par hasard cette fois là !**

_Ouais, t'étais à Figalia par un caprice de la destiné._

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais là-dessus maintenant**

_Mouais…_

_Ça m'a quand même bien fait rire de te voir secoué de spasme pendant 10 minutes avant que je te tranche la tête proprement. T'as viré canard décapité courant en rond pendant au moins 5 secondes après ! Je te jure que quand j'ai un coup de blues, je repense à toi._

_**.**_

Ça y est, je l'ai définitivement vexé !

On va pouvoir revenir à mes petites histoires sans qu'il me gonfle !

On parlait de quoi déjà ?

De mode?

De Jean-Paul Gaultier ?

Vous êtes sur ?

Ben je le hais oui…

Non, mais sérieusement, vous avez vu ce que ce mec est capable de produire avec des bouts d'étoles ?

C'est un putain de français avec un accent à couper à la serpe.

Je crois bien que c'est l'un des rares pour qui je ferais une exception à mon régime alimentaire sans grenouille !

En plus, qu'un mec fasse le fier à faire un boulot de gonzesse, ça me débecte.

Un jour, je lui ferai bouffer ses soutiens-gorges coniques !

**C'est dingue comme ça peut être de mauvaise foi un vampire parfois…**

_Comment ça ?_

**Tu veux que je te dise, tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?**

_Quoi ?_

**Ce que tu éprouves vraiment.**

_Hein ?_

**Le sentiment qui t'anime ce n'est pas de la haine c'est..**

_Quoi crache le morceau !_

**La jalousie….**

_..._

**Tu vois que moi aussi je peux te faire fermer ta gueule quand je veux…

* * *

  
**

.oooOOOooo

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Merci pour tes commentaires ma Patibulle, j'espère que tu trouveras celui là mieux rythmé (je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour le chapitre précédent…) n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire si celui-là passe mieux…c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore non ?

Merci également à Dead-Moon, missmoss et fascinate-histoire pour vos encouragements!

Vu que le dernier chapitre n'a pas récolté que l'enthousiasme délirant des foules, je pense que le filon commence à s'épuiser… je sens que je vais devoir me mettre à un autre truc, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas encore quoi ;)

(Ouais ! je me mets au chantage ! Mais j'avoue que je suis...On ne va pas dire nerveuse mais plutôt…expectative, en ce qui concerne la suite de cette fic…c'est vrai quoi, je veux mon salaire !)


	29. La truite et le philosophe

Disclaimer : Elle est belle ma nouvelle, elle est chaude, elle est bonne à consommer sur place, ou à emporter, et si elle vous plait, n'oubliez pas d'en parler à vos amis ! Pour le paiement, voyez madame Meyer à la caisse centrale ! Sinon, y'a un joli bouton vert en bas de la page qui sert à laisser un petit mot, ça conviendra aussi.

* * *

Yo Yo Yo, Kay dans le micro !

Putain, plus naze que ça comme intro, tu meurs

On dirait un dj des années 70

Le genre dont raffole Emmet apparemment.

Ça c'est le détail qui vaut son pesant de cacahuètes non ?

Monsieur l'armoire normande est fan des Bee Gees et de l'époque Travolta en costume blanc.

Plus ringard, tu meurs.

Quoique y'a encore des bourrins de Dj's pour oser produire des trucs comme ça en discothèque de nos jours.

Comment je le sais ?

Ben je suis « allé en boite » comme on dit, 2 fois dans ma vie.

2 Fois seulement ?

Ben oui, 2 expériences m'ont suffit.

.

La première fois, c'était en 1978, au « Studio 54 » à New York. Genre classe la boite hein ?

Et ben j'y suis pas resté, on peut même dire que j'y ai à peine mis les pieds. Pourquoi ?

Ben, vous savez que je suis du genre pale comme mec (Quand j'avais un cheval, on m'appelait même Pale Rider ! Excusez moi, je l'a referai plus, promis). Vous savez aussi que les néons me font chier depuis un moment. Bon, alors vous avez fait le rapprochement entre moi et la gueule des types qui m'ont dévisagé à peine j'avais franchi le seuil de la boite. Non ? Putain les mecs, la Lumière Noire ! Vous savez, cette saloperie d'éclairage qui rend toute surface blanche vert/violette bizarre…Avec moi à tes cotés, plus besoin d'avoir une lampe de poche pour retrouver tes clefs.

Bon, évidement, je ne suis pas resté.

La deuxième tentative pour conquérir ce grand territoire de chasse ?

Ben c'est y'a pas longtemps avant ma mort en fait.

J'étais dans le quartier pourri de Los Angeles depuis quelques mois (enfin, dans l'un deux, parce que la Cité des Anges regorge de coins glauques.) et je sentais qu'il fallait que je change de crémerie dans pas très longtemps. Un abruti de serial Killer sévissait dans les parages et les flics redoublaient leurs patrouillent (en plus, même pas l'opportunité de profiter de la soudaine célébrité de ce malade, il empoisonnait ses victimes)

Enfin bref, je glandais à la périphérie de mon territoire, quand mon attention fut attirée par une meute de jeunes filles en fleur vêtues trop classe pour le coin.

De la mignonne de 25 ans maxi, à peine recouverte de bout de tissus qui aurait fait rougir des professionnelles de l'amour louable alors qu'il faisait à peine 16° ce soir là. Un vrai délice pour les sens.

En plus, ces charmantes semblaient déjà légèrement ivres, ou droguées. Enfin, complètement surexcitées, c'est certain.

Je les suivais donc en attendant une bonne opportunité pour en isoler une ou deux, je n'avais pas vraiment faim, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais obligé de suivre un régime hein ?

En m'approchant, je vis un nombre pas croyable de voitures de bourges garées le long du trottoir. De la caisse coupée en veux-tu en voilà, de la limousine, de la grosse cylindrée, de la couleur criarde et pas discrète, du joujou d'enfant gâté quoi.

Et que ça piaillait devant l'entrée pire qu'un élevage de poulet sous hormones.

Apparemment, un petit génie avait décidé de réhabiliter un entrepôt désaffecté pour en faire le dernier endroit à la mode. Que les lettres lumineuses rouges sang indiquent « The Slaughterhouse » (l'abattoir pour ceux qui ne parlent pas ma langue maternelle) au dessus de la porte me fit sourire. La coïncidence était trop belle pour ne pas y voir un signe du Destin.

Je m'approchai de l'entrée, passant devant le groupe de gonzesses que j'avais suivi. Elles s'étaient mises dans une file d'attente.

Elles avaient l'air d'une boite de poissons panés surgelés comme ça avec leur chair de poule et leur façon de se tenir les unes contre les autres entre les cordons de velours. Pathétique !

Pas question que je poireaute des heures devant l'entrée avec le reste du bétail. Donc je m'avançai vers l'entrée et regardai un instant le videur : un grand black d'au moins 120 kilos, costume noir, oreillette soudée à son pavillon et un air pas commode de circonstance planté sur la gueule. Ils me font marrer les proprios d'endroit où ils plantent des bisounours pareils pour empêcher les gens de rentrer. Sérieusement, un coup de tatane dans les genoux de ce genre de mastodontes et tu les vois se casser la gueule en hurlant de douleur. Les os humains sont pas conçus pour supporter un tel poids en permanence, alors une pichenette et t'as leurs ménisques qui se déboitent.

Bon, devant l'entrée, il y avait aussi une flopée de journalistes avec appareil photos en bandoulière. Je me devais donc d'être discret.

Je fis donc le tour du bâtiment pour trouver l'entrée des livreurs.

Ensuite, il te suffit de prendre un vieux carton vide et tu rentres comme une fleur dans ce genre d'endroit. Enfin, ça a toujours marché pour moi en tout cas.

La musique à l'intérieur était assourdissante. Une espèce de boum-boum rapide faisait presque trembler les vitres. Les lumières étaient quasiment absentes et seuls quelques spots rouges luttaient contre les ténèbres.

Le décor était absolument ahurissant. Des barres métalliques traversaient la salle et dessus étaient pendus des esses de boucher, des chaines et de fausses carcasses de bœufs. Les serveuses portaient des blouses blanches ultra courtes et ouvertes jusqu'au nombril, ainsi qu'une charlotte de protection sur leurs cheveux. De la boucherie chic quoi, un vrai trip hallucinatoire pour moi. Les humains sont de grands malades mentaux. En coup cas celui qui avait conçu cet endroit méritait tout mon respect.

Les gens qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse semblaient beaucoup s'amuser d'être considérés comme de la viande ; au moins, je ne me sentais pas complètement déplacé dans cet endroit.

Mon attention fut attirée par un coin qui avait l'air à la fois plus tranquille et plus isolé. Le garde à l'entrée semblait d'ailleurs indiquer qu'il fallait avoir une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir en approcher.

_Chouette, un défi !_

Bon, comment procéder ? En fait, Monsieur le Destin me fila un coup de main sur ce coup là.

Un groupe sorti du coin « privé » et se dirigea sur la piste pour commencer à convulser en rythme avec les autres.

Ouais, on peut décemment pas parler de danse quand on observe ce genre de mouvements tenant plus de l'attaque de Parkinson sévère que du déplacement gracile.

Je me la jouai caméléon et me rapprochai de ce groupe en imitant leurs mouvements désordonnés. Je me rapprochai d'une des filles et commençai à bouger en rythme derrière elle. D'un grand mouvement, son coude vint frapper mon nez. Si j'avais été humain, il eut été probable qu'elle me l'aurait explosé cette gourde.

- OUPS PARDON !

Ben ouais, le plus chiant dans une boite, c'est que les humains doivent hurler pour se faire comprendre.

Je fis semblant d'avoir mal et me tenais le nez en signe de souffrance.

- C'est rien.

- QUOI ?

- C'EST RIEN JE TE DIS !

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me conduisit dans le coin « privé » de la boite. La musique était légèrement moins assourdissante.

- Merde, j'ai vraiment dû te faire mal, j'ai le coude en bouilli.

- Mais non, t'inquiète, il en faut plus pour me faire mal.

Je lui fis mon sourire numéro 3 : le « je suis invincible bébé ». Il marchait bien généralement celui-là.

Bon, on va passer les moments pénibles et les conversations inintéressantes au possible basées sur les thèmes de « tu viens souvent ? Tu t'appelles comment ? » Etc. etc.… Parce que sinon, on en a pour 20 bonnes minutes de vide intersidéral.

Les autres nous rejoignirent peu de temps après. Une grande blonde me sauta quasiment dessus.

- Hé, Robert ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

- Euh, doit y avoir erreur sur la personne.

Comme si j'avais une tête à porter un prénom aussi débile que Robert.

- Mais si Robert, je te reconnais, c'est toi le mec qui va jouer dans Harry Potter non ?

- Non.

- Ah mais ouais, j'suis trop conne, t'as les cheveux vachement plus long et en plus t'es roux !

Un vrai talent d'observatrice celle là.

- Et alors, il est sympa Harry ? Reprit-elle.

- Hein ?

- T'as bu combien de verres Paris ?

Le mec qui venait de nous interrompre semblait agacer la petite blondasse qui tenait à me faire changer de prénom.

- T'es qu'un rabat joie Pâris !

- Paris à raison Pâris, t'es vraiment pas dans le délire là !

- Merci Nicole ! Toi au moins tu me comprends !

OK, on la refait.

- Si j'ai bien tout compris, vous vous appelez tous les deux Paris ?

- Ouais, c'est un signe du destin hein ?

- Euh…sans doute…

- Bon, on fait quoi lundi ? Demanda-t-elle au brun qui s'appelait comme elle (déjà que c'est un prénom à la con, mais en plus le donner aussi bien à un homme qu'à une femme, ça semblait complètement débile)

- Ce que tu veux ma chérie.

- Et si on partait à la pêche ?

- Tu aimes la pêche toi ?

- J'adore la pêche à la truite, tenir une canne bien raide entre mes mains et sentir le poisson titiller la mouche, c'est tellement excitant !

Le mec se rapprocha d'elle en agitant ses doigts a toute vitesse sur le coté, les coudes repliés le long du corps.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je fais la mouche, ça se voit pas ?

Ils commencèrent tous à rigoler, sauf moi, je le trouvais juste ridicule. C'était ça la nouvelle drague ? S'humilier publiquement pour attirer l'attention ?

Putain, heureusement que j'avais dépassé tout ça.

Bon, la blondasse était appétissante bien qu'un peu trop maigre à mon gout, mais c'est surtout sa manie de m'appeler Robert qui me donnait envie de lui croquer un peu le cou.

Elle n'avait pas l'air farouche vu comment elle se donnait en spectacle, je me disais que j'aurais bien une occasion de l'isoler à un moment ou un autre.

Sa copine, la dénommée Nicole, se penchait vers moi et commençait à vouloir me tripoter la cuisse en espérant sans doute m'exciter. Peine perdu, mais elle aurait été bien surprise du pourquoi. Je la contemplai quand même, elle était du genre mignonne aussi, plus petite, mais plus exotique et plus en chair. Bien plus à mon gout en fait.

Barbie sembla un instant légèrement irrité que je ne fasse pas plus attention à elle que ça.

Elle semblait avoir l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention du petit groupe. Enfin, quand je dis petit, c'est une figure de style. Ils étaient au moins une bonne quinzaine à graviter autour d'elle, véritables satellites se mouvant autours de son axe, et ça, c'était pour la « garde rapprochée ».Bon d'accord, elle était vaguement attirante, mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle avait d'exceptionnelle. A part peut-être ce regard détaché d'un bleu éclatant et froid, un regard qu'ont les gens qui ont déjà vécu plus d'expériences profondes que la majorité des personnes.

Elle se leva tout à coup, me regardant droit dans les yeux puis partit vers un coin de la boite.

Cela ressemblait suffisamment à une incitation au meurtre pour moi pour que je la rejoigne, laissant les autres à leurs occupations au combien intellectuelles.

Bon, j'avais bien compris son message, vu qu'elle se dirigea vers le coin de plus reculé de la boite et qu'elle me lança un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que je la suivais bien.

Le coin était sans doute l'endroit où la musique était la moins forte de la boite.

Quand je la rejoignis, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et m'attira à elle en m'attrapant par le t-shirt. Je me laissai faire et l'attrapai par les hanches. Quand elle voulut m'embrasser, là par contre, je pris les choses en main.

Je me penchai sur elle, mon souffle effleurant son cou, savourant par avance ce doux moment. Je plantai gentiment mes dents à travers sa peau et commençai à me nourrir avec délectation. Bien qu' alcoolisé, son sang était savoureux. Elle était prise dans la passion de l'Etreinte et commençait à se laisser aller quand tout à coup, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Elle décrocha.

Oui, vous avez bien compris, elle décrocha.

- Oui ?

-…

- Non rien d'important, tu ne déranges pas.

J'en restais bouche bée. En plus l'alcool ne m'aidait pas à penser clairement.

En 700 ans d'existence vampirique, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Aucun humain ne peut se détacher de la passion de mon baiser! Une fois qu'un vampire commence à se nourrir, rien ni personne ne peut faire sortir la victime de la transe, c'est impossible. Une bombe avait explosé a 2 mètres d'un mec que j'étais en train de vider sur un champ de bataille pendant la guerre d'indépendance que cela ne l'avait pas plus ému que ça, alors comment cette blonde pouvait encore seulement penser alors que je l'embrassais ?

J'étais en train de perdre mon pouvoir ? Elle avait une force de caractère exceptionnelle ?

- Ouais bien sur, je suis avec Paris et Nicole...Mais oui, t'as qu'à venir…Ok, on t'attend.

Elle me regarda alors qu'elle raccrochait.

- Bon, t'as bientôt fini ? Parce qu'on m'attend là !

J'allais lui briser la nuque quand l'autre Paris me tapa sur l'épaule.

- Hé, t'as fini de te coller à ma fiancée ?

_Un meurtre au milieu de la piste de danse, ça c'est une bonne idée…non, pas possible, même dans cette semi pénombre, y'aura toujours un clampin pour me remarquer…_

En plus, je vis que deux armoires à glace s'étaient senties obligées de suivre leur maitre pour venir me faire ma fête en cas de soucis. Bien ma veine ça.

Non seulement, j'étais tombé sur la seule personne au monde à résister à la puissance d'une extase, mais en plus, je ne pouvais même pas l'achever sans provoquer une suite d'événements qui aurait fini par attirer l'attention sur moi.

Je me résolus donc à laisser partir ma proie, ne sachant jamais avec exactitude ce qui lui avait permis de m'échapper.

Je me dirigeais ensuite de nouveau vers le « carré VIP » comme me l'indiqua une conversation entre deux serveuses.

Mais au lieu de revenir m'asseoir aux premières loges du groupe, je m'installais en périphérie.

.

J'étais toujours dans mes projets mortifères quand j'entendis un grand éclat de voix à coté de moi.

Un autre centre d'attention s'était formé autours d'un autre type.

Enfin, formé, c'est un bien grand mot, vu que les gens cherchaient visiblement à s'éloigner de son centre.

Je le détaillais, pour voir qui était capable de vider ainsi un espace.

C'était un gars plutôt grand, les cheveux courts, une énorme bosse sur le front et les muscles saillant.

Sans même avoir gouté son sang, je pouvais dire que ce mec était un véritable sac à cocaïne.

-Mais si, l'univers, c'est toi et moi, ok ? Et l'univers, c'est le vide, et c'est pour ça que l'on a besoin de se remplir, tu vois ?

Je venais de changer de niveau de conversation là.

J'étais sur que la conversation portait sur l'art ou sur un autre domaine hautement philosophique. Les boites de nuits étaient sans doute devenues les nouveaux forums antiques, et je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, trop occupé à essayer de chasser.

L'interlocuteur du philosophe semblait ne pas percevoir la profondeur de ses propos et lançait des coups d'œil autour de lui pour chercher un soutien. Sans doute avait-il un entendement trop pauvre pour pouvoir suivre ce type de conversation.

Je me rapprochai pour pouvoir entendre ce que cet esprit profond avait à dire sur son époque.

- Euh, si tu le dis Jean-Claude.

Le dénommé Jean-Claude s'aperçut de ma présence et de l'attention que je lui portais.

- Toi, je vois que tu me comprends, je suis sur que tu es « aware ».

Ce mot, était prononcé avec un accent à couper au couteau.

_Merde, un francophone, pas un français, mais surement un suisse ou un belge…bien ma chance._

- Tu veux dire quoi ?

- Que tu es à l'attention de savoir que tu existes.

_Ola, trop profond pour moi sur ce coup là._

- Surement. Tu parlais de l'univers ?

- Ben ouais. Le monde est composé de flèches et de molécules, et d'électricité, comme le Big-Bang tu vois, et tout ça ensemble, ça forme l'Univers.

- Ouais, ça je sais.

- Et le temps, tu sais aussi que parce qu'on a créé une réalité et dans notre réalité, on a inventé le temps: les 24 heures, les 365 jours par an. Ce qui est bien! Comme ça on sait que quand je traverse le « living-room » et que je marche de ma cheminée à ma fenêtre, ça prend 10 secondes mais pour l'oiseau, ça prend une seconde et pour l'oxygène 0 seconde!

- Je crois comprendre.

- Et ben, c'est pour ça que tu dois te remplir et pas te droguer, parce que la drogue, faut pas toucher, c'est sérieux... Moi j'ai touché, j'ai perdu le « touch », j'avais plus le « feeling » de la vie... Ma « brain » était à l'envers dans ma tête. La drogue, c'est comme quand tu « close your eyes » et que tu traverses la rue.

La profondeur des pensées de ce type me donnait un aperçu de l'étendue du cosmos. Je n'étais qu'un enfant ignorant face à cet esprit supérieur.

Bon, il empestait la drogue, mais il semblait tellement brillant que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à être mesquin et à lui faire remarquer.

J'étais pensif, encore plein des raisonnements de mon interlocuteur, quand je me rendis compte qu'un vide s'était vraiment formé autour de nous, et qu'en plein milieu d'une discothèque surpeuplée, nous formions un havre de paix et de sagesse.

Plus personne ne semblait faire attention à nous.

- Ouais, mais tu vois, tout ça, ça fait que les gens ils ne font pas attention, mais toi et moi, tu vois, c'est bien parce que ce n'est pas moi qui parle...c'est nous qui parlons.

- Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui écoute vraiment ce que je dis.

- Et ça fait longtemps que les gens ne te « listen »plus ?

- Juste 700 ans.

- Ouais, comme je suis « aware », j'avais vu que ta « soul » est « old » mec

- Et je suis un vampire.

Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais je l'ai dit comme ça, sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais.

- Ouais, on est tous des vampires « dude », on pompe tous l'énergie vitale de quelqu'un, on pompe ses « vibes » et on le prive de son CO2, de son oxygène quoi. Et ça faut faire gaffe, sinon, c'est comme ça que l'on crée les « bad guys ». Tu sais qu'en fait, c'est comme si tu devenais des cors aux pieds de Dark Vador. Tu vois, le mec il souffre, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est plus « aware », et qu'il veut détruire l'univers.

_Oula, machine arrière toute, c'est pas un philosophe, c'est juste un grand disjoncté_.

Jean-Claude ne semblait pas prêt à me lâcher.

- Tu comprends ?

- Euh oui, je comprends, mais bon, là il faut que je m'en aille je pense.

- Oh, ok, mais bon, je suis sur que notre "Destiny" nous fera nous revoir un jour, parce que les gens « aware » s'attirent, comme le chant des baleines attire le « fish » tu vois ? Parce qu'on a eu un moment là et que je crois au moment. S'il n'y a pas le moment, à ce moment-là, il faut arriver à ce moment-là, au moment qu'on veut."

- Ouais, ouais, par contre Jean-Claude, je voudrais que tu gardes pour toi ce que je t'ai dit, à propos du fait que je suis un vampire et tout ça.

- Bien sur « dude », je sais « keep the secrets », tu sais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir l'une de mes petites phrases fétiches quand je tombai sur une proie qui me promettait monts et merveilles pour que je lui laisse la vie.

- Croix de bois, croix d'argent, si tu mens, j'te pète les dents ?

- Ouais mec, je te promets sur ma « soul » que je garderai ça pour moi, mais tu sais, c'est malsain de tout garder pour soi, c'est comme si tu t'empêchais de respirer et l'air c'est important, parce sans air, les avions tomberaient tu vois ?

Il fallait absolument que je me barre de cet endroit, parce que là, ça devenait surréaliste.

Le comportement totalement absurde des gens qui le fréquentaient finit de mon convaincre que ce type d'endroit n'était décidément pas fait pour moi.

Décidément, les clubs n'étaient un endroit fiable pour chasser, mais alors sur ce coup là, vraiment pas.

Ma dernière pensée en quittant ce mini enfer sur Terre ?

_Drogues et alcools en grandes quantités, et l'humanité finit par disjoncter !_

.

_

* * *

  
_

_ooOOoo_

Je voudrais de nouveau remercier Bulle_do,Krysnad, liliepotter, WOW!!,julie, inconnue707, Echikii, cao, Déa, Lucie, Amély, marion, EetB, Charina, C., ÉmelineETemmett4ever, Seb pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review (et en plus une sympa, que demande le peuple ? Du fric et des gonzesses ? Ah ba, j'ai pas ça en stock moi)

Quand à missmoss, fascinante-histoire et Patibulle, merci de prendre le temps de répondre à mes messages et de continuer à me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme. Sans vous, c'est clair que je serais encore en train de me morfonde sous ma couette (je tousse plus, mais j'entends plus d'une oreille, j'adore ce virus…). Merci aussi a Booksy et Istehar (mais t'es passée où toi ?)

2 dernières choses (oui, je sais, c'est pas cohérent, mais chut !). 1 Y'avait un jeu entre moi et certaines lectrices sur un certains nombre de mot/expressions à placer dans ce texte. Si vous ne vous n'êtes pas demander ce que venait foutre une boite de poisson pané dans cette histoire, j'en suis heureuse… 2 je ne suis absolument pas certaine de la date de sortie du prochain chapitre (me faut trouver une idée ou un objet autour desquels commencer...)

Enfin, il me faut rajouter un remerciement tout spécial à JCVD pour certaines de ces citations authentiques que je me suis permis d'allégrement piller pour ce chapitre. Merci de me permettre de sourire.

Merci également à Paris Hilton de n'avoir rien dit qui ai marqué ma mémoire…


End file.
